Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Or, "A Lewd New World: Gaiden". A collection of unconnected oneshots and drabbles based in the infamous setting of my SECOND most popular fic. [genderswap, smut, crack]
1. Ho-kuto no Ken

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_the title really says it all_)

* * *

It was a pleasant day in Konoha, the clouds white and fluffy like great heavenly drifts of cotton. The sun shone down on training field sixty-nine, a special practice ground reserved almost exclusively for the use of the top village elite.

Today was no exception.

Kagome Hatake was dressed in her accustomed conservative manner, wearing the standard issue jonin uniform of a green tactical flak vest and dark navy jumpsuit, along with protective gauntlets, kunai pouch, and the forehead protector she kept slanted over her left eye for reasons both fashionable and practical. Her lovely face was concealed beneath a mask, and all that could be seen was a single eye.

Yet that lone peeper was still expressive enough for it to be obvious that the elite Copy Ninja was smirking at her sparring partner, Might Gal. Or _Konoha no Aoi Dayuu_, as she preferred to call herself, in contrast with her apprentice Leah who went by _Konoha no Aoi Shoujou_. The mistress of the Strong Fist fighting style was wearing skintight spandex and nothing else.

Kagome's lone native eye gleamed in amusement at her self-proclaimed rival, leering shamelessly at the visible nubs of stiff nipples sticking up through the formfitting fabric. Gal had extremely generous breasts that were easily a match for the Copy Ninja's, if not even a little bigger.

Her ass, in contrast, was DEFINITELY larger than Kagome's. It was big and firm and round, hard toned yet still so obscenely ample and generous. The valley of her nether cleavage was graphically traced by the contours of her spandex, which dipped lewdly into the deep, long, curving crevasse of her posterior. She had thick, round thighs, muscular and yet also with a soft, cushioning layer of womanly fat. Outwardly her body was buxom and soft, but beneath the cushy, bouncy surface was an unyielding core of tempered steel.

Aside from that, Gal had a fairly cute face – maybe what would have been called _tomboyish_, if they'd had such a concept in this "reality". She had dark, thick yet short eyebrows, shaped like the distinctive markings of a shiba inu. Her shiny black hair was short, done in a simple bob cut that barely went down any futher than the middle of her neck.

Gal licked her lips, ogling her rival in turn. Although Kagome's outfit was more concealing than Gal's, still there was a lot that could be told just from how it fit on the woman's figure. The swell of those womanly hips, the bulge of deceptively generous breasts beneath a heavy combat vest... these things all greatly aroused the energetic taijutsu mistress, although she did not betray this too overtly.

Oh, the Hatake prodigy had a leaner build than her, comparatively lithe and slender with long, slim legs and arms. She built for speed and grace, in practice nimble and quick more than so much sturdy or outright _powerful_. She did not have a body so strong or solid as Gal's, but she was by no means scrawny or poorly endowed.

"Same rules as usual?" said Kagome, interrupting Gal's thoughts. Smooth, silky tresses of beautiful silver hair fell down past her shoulders, glistening sublimely in the noon sun. She was eye-smiling at her friend and fuck buddy.

"But of course, my rival!" exclaimed the stacked and boisterous babe most vociferously. "I have spent the past week honing my strip-fighting skills even further!" She smirked, winking and giving a thumbs up. Her teeth went _bling_. "There is no way you will best me this time, Kagome. I'll even the score between us!"

Kagome smirked in turn, and she lowered her body into a fighting stance.

"You say that, Gal..." she said confidently, "but still, all you're wearing is that spandex of yours. One good hit, and it's _off_."

Gal's smile widened infinitesimally. She shifted her weight a little on her legs, moving her body in some very interesting ways. She laughed uproariously, clapping her hands to her hips and throwing her head back. Her curves bounced and shook enthusiastically along with the movement of her body.

"A true warrior lays her life on the line in every fight!" said the taijutsu mistress proudly. "A single unlucky shot can fell even the mightiest of kunoichi. That principle is the foundation of my 'One-hit Clothes Off' Gouken strip-fighting style."

She clenched one of her hands into a fist, white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as she grinned.

Kagome chuckled wryly.

"You're a real amusing person, Gal..." she said, visible eye twinkling. "...but you're much too naive."

Quick as a flash, Kagome's left hand shot up, sliding her headband up to her brow. Her exposed sharingan warped into a spiraling kaleidoscope of crimson and jet.

Mangekyo sharingan.

_Kamui_.

Gal's spandex twisted at the abdomen, stretching a fair bit before it began to rip. Faster than she could dodge, her jumpsuit was torn from her voluptuous figure by an invisible force, stolen away into a pocket dimension by Kagome's visual space-time ninjutsu. The strong fist fighter's body was completely bared in the blink of an eye.

Large breasts, only a level smaller than the Hokage's, bounced violently, freed now from their cruel confinement. Big, round areolae and cute, puffy nipples were exposed to the open air. Legs long and shapely, a rock hard washboard abdomen, wide childbearing hips, buttocks like XXL shotputs, and a womanhood soaked and burning with swollen flush lips, were all rendered completely naked with that single technique.

But still, Gal simply grinned, utterly unperturbed by her own nudity.

"You are the naive one, Kagome-chan!" she shouted gleefully, spreading her legs, bending her knees, and crouching her torso low to the ground. Her tits dangled obscenely from her chest, supple and shapely, faintly pendulous under their own weight. "Getting your opponent's clothes off is only the first part of strip-fighting, you know...!"

She wiggled her hips a little, wagging her bum. Her body was a like a compressed spring, energy stored up in her limbs and ready to be released in an instant.

Kagome simply smiled. A bit of electric chakra danced between slender fingers.

"Perhaps," she drawled. "But I'd say you already look about one _nipple-kiri _ away from losing it completely."

She nodded meaningfully at Gal's drenched, distended slit.

The taijutsu mistress grinned savagely.

"With one hit, the clothes come off..." she said slowly. "And with the second hit... the foe GETS off...!"

Even with the sharingan at her disposal, it happened too quickly for Kagome to see. One moment, Gal was standing in front of her.

The next, Gal was behind her, out of sight but not sense.

"Wha...?" said Kagome, eyes widening.

"You have already come," said the nude, buxom taijutsu mistress dramatically.

Kagome's clothes – every fiber of every article – violently **_exploded_** off of her frame, blown to shreds and scattered into the breeze. Her knees turned to jelly, legs losing all sense of definition beneath her. Kagome fell to her knees, gasping and redfaced, experiencing a mind-blowing level of stimulation to every inch of her body.

It was like a thousand mouths and fingers kissing and licking, nibbling and suckling, poking and pinching, cupping and fondling, rubbing and squeezing, pleasuring and arousing every individual fiber of her being. It was a world of sensations beyond description, or comparison.

_I-incredible..._ thought Kagome numbly, smiling dumbly despite herself even as the nectar began to gush freely from her womanhood. Her skin was vibrantly flushed with an incomparable arousal. ..._in a split second... she not only blew my clothes off with a single punch, but also used her fists to strike every one of the pressure points necessary to simultaneously stimulate all of my erogenous zones... even the ones inside me...!_

Kagome cried out in a loud moan, screaming in unbridled ecstasy. She was soundly defeated in a single fell stroke.

Yet she was still smiling, contented and filled with a sense of release.

"Fisting of the North Star..." murmured Gal dramatically. "That is the secret art of my school, which unleashes the full sexual potential of the Eight Celestial Gates located within the human body." She smiled. "Of course, now that you have seen it, Kagome..."

The Copy Ninja's sharingan eye twinkled. "...I'll have a counter for it ready, next time..." she mewled, still squirming a little and still also coming. Her womanhood burned sublimely, her juices flooding the soft earth beneath her.

Gal laughed.

"Indeed! You are a most worthy rival, Kagome!" she declared, unabashedly praising the woman. Then she smirked, and added, "But, until next time... until our next match... the score is even."

"Until our next match," said Kagome, smiling warmly up at Gal. Her mask was gone, exposing full ruby lips and a smile of inimitable beauty.

Gal mirrored Kagome's expression.

Both leered companionably and unashamedly at one another's naked bodies, each appreciating the lovely, womanly form of the other.

"...want to make out?" the tremendously tenacious taijutsu mistress asked her eternal rival and fuck buddy.

Kagome giggling pervertedly, fair cheeks tinged red as she appreciatively ogled Might Gal's damn fine body.

"Do you even need to ask?" she said wryly.

Gal laughed loudly, before joining her rival in the grass.

The sun beat down warmly on their naked, intertwined bodies.

* * *

A/N: Because, while _A Lewd New World_ isn't nearly over, it's become clear to me that we won't be able to explore as many of the characters as I might like before the inevitable end of the fic, at some indefinite point in the future. So, hey! Why not just do some questionably canonical side-story stuff? :D

**Updated: **2-20-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	2. Filial Piety

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_this chapter and half of its pairing suggested/requested by ssvidel3_)

* * *

Sakura Haruno blushed furiously, unable to meet either of her mothers' eyes. Her cheeks were burning hot, and there was a strange tingling in her abdomen. She could not look either of her parents, Mebuki or Kikyo, in the eye.

Not when the two were standing there naked as a lark and spreading their legs.

"Oh, come now, dearie..." said the blonde Mebuki with the faintest pout, her fair skin glistening with sweat. Her goodly bosom heaved so enticingly with every breath, and those sensual emerald eyes could have lit a fire in anyone's loins, the way they were staring so passionately at her daughter. "Don't be shy, Sakura-chan."

Next to her, the buxom and swarthy Kikyo was grinning.

"Don't you want to give your mommies a goodnight kiss?" she asked teasingly, warmly. She wiggled those big, meaty hips giddily and suggestively. Sapphire blue eyes glimmered with vitality, graying pink hair fashioned into the shape of a cherry blossom. "You used to_ love _kissing us down there, sweetie."

The young pinkette quietly squeaked, trying HARD not to look directly at her mothers' drenched and smouldering womanhoods. She knew that if she saw them full on, she would not be able to deny her moms what they wanted.

Because then she would want it, too.

"I... I..." she stammered softly, abashed. "Aren't... aren't I a little old for that kind of thing...?"

Kikyo laughed lustily, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You're never too old to give your moms a kiss!" she declared with a chortle, bucking her hips a little toward her daughter's face. There was a rosy flush to her groin, and her buttocks bounced a little with the motion of her pelvis.

Sakura's cheeks reddened a little further. Self-consciously, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It... it's embarrassing..." she murmured. "I can't standing looking at your bodies like that... not when I'm..."

Kikyo and Mebuki shared a knowing look.

"Ah, is it because you feel self-conscious, dear?" cooed the modestly buxom blonde, smiling softly at her daughter. "Don't be ashamed. I was a late bloomer, too."

Kikyo nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, until Mebuki-chan turned eighteen, she was as flat as a board~!" she guffawed. "But look at her now!"

She took on of her wife's breasts in hand, squeezing it suggestively. Mebuki blushed, feeling Kikyo's fingers digging gingerly into her soft and sensitive mound, hefting the teat up to demonstrate its size. That single mammary was large enough to overflow even in Kikyo's broad, calloused hands. And the cheerful woman began to lovingly and attentively fondle the generous globe of flesh, kneading the soft tissue's of the breast and teasing the stiff puffy nipples between her fingers, making her wife moan and squirm in shameless delight.

Sakura felt the moisture build up in his own womanhood, and she crossed her legs anxiously, whimpering a little at the erotic sensations shooting through her body. She squeezed her arms a little more tightly against her own small bosom.

Mebuki squealed, her pussy veritably overflowing with womanly nectar.

"Ahhn, Kikyo-chan...! That was only because you played with them so much...!" she moaned, blushing coyly. She wiggled her motherly hips side to side, starting to personally play with her own unattended breast. "Our Sakura-chan hasn't gotten anybody like that for herself, yet. I'm sure she'll feel a lot more confident once she gets herself a nice lover to play with her breasts for her❤"

Kikyo laughed. "What, to make them grow?" she purred, pinching the nipple of Mebuki's breast between her fingers, twisting it cruelly to make her wife squeal and groan. "Hoho, but any way I look at it, she's still our cute and sexy little daughter~! I don't really care whether her boobs are big or tiny. Our baby girl is perfect, just the way she is."

She then leaned in, mashing soft and plump lips against Mebuki's. She kissed her wife passionately on the mouth, her tongue slipping in to wrestle with its counterpart. They moaned, both of them, making out fervently for a second or two. Their tongues danced a sensual tango, lips smacking and sealing tightly together. Hands roamed over curvaceous, longing bodies, each pleasuring the other attentively for several blissful seconds.

Then the kiss broke, Kikyo leaning back and smiling at Mebuki.

"And so are _you_, dear," she said.

Mebuki returned the smile, and gave her lover a lusty wink. Lasciviously, she pressed immediately and vigorously back into the kiss. They did it all over again, and the blonde started to play with the graying pinkette's most generous breasts. Kikyo groaned, squealing girlishly under her lover's ministrations.

"Mmmmm," squealed the broad-shouldered woman into the kiss. "Mebuki-chaaaaaan...❤" She began to play more fiercely with her lover's breasts.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"F-fine...!" she yelped, blushing intensely, her panties soaked clear through. "I'll do it..." she conceded, whining a little and shamefacedly ogling her mothers' sexy bodies. "Just... play with my breasts too, okay...? I don't want to be the little girl forever..."

Kikyo and Mebuki broke their kiss once again. They were redfaced and panting, visibly aroused.

They smiled at their daughter.

"Too adorable, Sakura-chan~!" gushed Mebuki, beaming at her abashed daughter. "Eee, you're gonna make your mom come just from looking at that cute face of yours❤"

Kikyo nodded slowly in agreement.

"Come on, dearie," she said. "Take of those clothes. Let mama take care of her baby girl~" she cooed.

Shyly, Sakura did just this, with only a touch of reluctance. She discarded her clothes to one side, exposing pale skin, a slender figure, cute pink nipples and a soaking wet slit. Her small breasts were like little bumps on her chest, pert and perky. She bashfully averted her gaze for a moment, feeling self-conscious about her body.

Mebuki and Kikyo's eyes glinted wickedly. Appreciatively, they leered at their daughter's sexily petite figure.

Mebuki smiled.

"Here, baby, come give your mommy a kiss," she purred huskily. Lying down backwards on the bed, the lovely older blonde spread her legs. She exposed her pussy eagerly, the puffy reddened lips pushed aside the pink, silky depths of her flowering blossom. Her entrance was wet, visibly excited and aroused.

Smiling, blushing, Sakura crawled on all fours across the bed. She went between Mebuki's legs.

"Thanks for the meal, mom," she said softly, cheeks bright pink. Then she bowed her head. Hungrily yet gently, she pressed her lips against her mother's labia, smooching the woman's horny cooch.

Kikyo grinned widely at this. She crawled on top of Sakura, mounting her.

"What a dutiful daughter," she said. "Taking care of your old lady like that❤"

"I'm... not old...!" Mebuki groaned, her head rocking this way and that. She gasped, feeling the moisture in her pussy, and their little girl's tongue gingerly teasing her clit.

"Of course you aren't, dear," said Kikyo placatingly, an indulgent grin on her face. She wrapped her legs around Sakura's hips, mashing her own drenched womanhood against the girl's round, peachy buttocks. She bent low over the lass, mashing her generous bosom against their daughter's naked back.

The young pinkette moaned weakly into Mebuki's cunt, feeling her other mother's wetness and heat and softness all pressed so lewdly up against her body. Even as Sakura slipped her tongue in among the silky folds of the busty blonde's pussy, Kikyo reached her arms around to grasp at her daughter's small breasts. She cupped them in rough, calloused hands, making Sakura squeal. The girl moaned deeply, lowly, feeling her breasts being squeezed and massaged so sensually by the skilled hands of her mother.

Kikyo fondled her daughter skillfully and humped her ravenously, greatly enjoying every part of what they were doing.

Sakura ate Mebuki out, making the blonde moan and play desperately with with her own breasts. Mebuki rolled and squeezed her generous, doughy mounds, lewdly pinching the stiff, puffy nubs of her nipples. She rubbed her tits together and yanked them apart, playing shamelessly and obscenely with her own mother D-cup bazooms.

Kikyo fondled her daughter's small breasts, pinching and rolling the cute little lumps of fatty tissue beneath hard, calloused palms, groping and teasing them to make Sakura groan and her bosom grow.

The first objective, at least, was a wild success. Sakura's cunt was soaking wet and burning up, the girl squirming and writing in ecstasy beneath her mom. Her breasts, as small as they were, were also incredibly sensitive. Or so it seemed. At the very least, it was obvious that the pinkette was about ready to come, just from this much.

Sakura trailed her tongue skillfully through the soft and silky folds of her mother's pussy, eagerly exploring every inch of the woman's blossom. She smacked her lips against Mebuki's clit, frenching her mother's vagina with a lewdly reckless abandon. She lapped up Mebuki's nectar greedily, pleasuring her and making her come all over her face.

The juices dripped from flushed, rosy cheeks. Emerald eyes glittered with unmistakeable lust. Sakura had the most adorably shameful expression in the world right there on her face, shivering with pleasure at the thought that her mom had come from being eaten out by her.

And then she came, herself, Kikyo pinching her nipples sharply and nibbling softly on her ear. Sakura collapsed weakly onto the bed in a heap of moaning, orgasmic nerves and sensations.

"Heehee... What a good girl..." moaned Mebuki, smiling at their daughter. "She's so loyal and dutiful, isn't she?"

"Oh, she _is_," said Kikyo, smiling. She got off of Sakura, patting the girl playfully on the bum, before reclining backwards onto the bed. "That's why I know she'll be happy to do me, next❤"

Sakura blushed furiously, moaning a weak protest.

But she was smiling nonetheless.

* * *

A/N: Changing Kizashi into Kikyo is maybe a bit of a stretch, but whatever. XD

**Updated:** 2-26-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	3. Tentacle Honey

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_just a short little omake thing_)

* * *

"Yo, yo, Hattchan yo' tits~ Like Naru-dick magnets~ Bringin' fuckin' and lovin'~ From a blond penis-oven~!"

The jinchuuriki of the Eight-Tails raised a hand, throwing up the horns. Darkness stretched infinitely in every direction around her. A low-cut white flak vest clung to her figure, exposing a great expanse of soft, chocolate cleavage.

Honey Bee's legs were crossed, fishnet stockings going up past the knees of her shapely brown gams. The dark navy miniskirt she wore left nothing to the imagination, in her current position. Her lips were painted a striking ruby, and her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back in a curly ponytail.

Across from Bee, the Eight-Tails let out a sigh. She was in her human form, presently, naked and annoyed with her host's rapping. She had assumed a shape identical to Honey Bee's, save for the eight thick, phallic tentacles which protruded from behind her.

"My breasts are your breasts," Gyuuki said irritably, shooting a scowl at Bee. Her tentacles swayed suggestively behind her, and her arms were crossed over her bosom.

"Exact-O-fuckin'-ly, my tentacular momma," rapped Bee, smiling at Gyuuki. "His dick can't keep away from our chocolate bomba❤ When he sees these two big damned smackable titties, all he wants to do is make us his main squeeze~!"

The Eight-Tails shot Bee a dark look.

"Do you want me to tentacle rape you?" she asked warningly. "Again?"

Honey Bee grinned.

"If you would please, O beautiful Hattchan!" she said, tugging her skirt up and panties down. "Give it to me hard; let's get our hentai ON❤"

Gyuuki had to admit. She was not averse to giving the woman what she wanted.

"Don't come crying to me if you're feeling sore afterwards!" she said.

Then she pounced.

* * *

A/N: This one isn't quite a lemon, as it is just a short and suggestive oneshot. But I like the idea of  
a fem!Killer Bee doing something like this, haha. XD

**Updated: **4-28-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	4. Traditions of the Slutty Mist

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_credit for the ideas behind this go to Snake_King on AFF_)

* * *

The Hidden Mist was a village with many traditions. Such as that any kunoichi below the age of sixty and above the age of six was expected to wear the bare minimum amount of clothing to be considered "in-uniform" (generally interpreted as a g-string and some kind of bra or top) and no more; or that anyone who spoke with the Mizukage was expected to show their respects by kissing her at least once on each buttock, and then exposing their posterior for the Mizukage to spank at least twice.

But there was one tradition held above any other, a tradition which every girl in the village aspired to uphold. That being the tradition of the _village whore_.

Now, in a world closer to that which you readers doubtless inhabit, such a title would almost universally be one of denigration, an implication of immorality in promiscuity. But in the world which had been created by the Infinite Tsukuyomi, the title of Village Whore was anything _but_ an insult.

Especially in Kiri.

The Slutty Mist, as many knew it, was a village which prized virility and beauty above all else. From the moment they enrolled in the village's Ninja Academy, the girls of Kirigakure were trained extensively in _injutsu_. They were taught how allure their targets, how to ensnare their victims, and how to pleasure their partners.

The arts of seduction, temptation. That was what the vast majority of Mist kunoichi specialized in.

More than any other village, Kirigakure _glorified_ sexuality, to the extent that along with the standard ge-chuu-jou rankings most villages used, Mist kunoichi were also unofficially ranked according to their injutsu ability and promiscuity.

_Tramp_ was the equivalent of genin. These were kunoichi who had little skill with the arts of seduction, or else had never had sex more than once or twice beyond the traditional graduation test of seducing and "deflowering" a selected classmate.

(The first out of a pair to come would fail; the one to make them come would pass.)

_Bitch_ was the equivalent of chuunin. These women generally had average ability with injutsu, and regularly slept with at least two or three special women. They were reasonably respected.

_Slut_ was the equivalent of jonin. This title was only given to truly promiscuous kunoichi, ones who would gladly seduce and fuck _anyone_. They were the sexual elite of the village, some of the finest lays in all the Elemental Nations. Very few were more skilled in the erotic arts than they.

And it was traditionally from among the elite sluts that the Village Whore would be chosen.

Chojuuko (or just _Cho_, as she preferred) moaned obscenely, wriggling her slim yet shapely hips in delight. Her g-string underwear was pulled down around her knees, leaving Cho's soaking wet pussy and tightly puckered asshole with not even the barest of coverings.

The rosy, round and firm cheeks of the young but enthusiastic Slut's ass jiggled faintly with the movement of Cho's hips. On the left cheek, someone had written _My favorite sex toy❤_ in glossy blue lipstick. On the right cheek was Cho's home address, and an open invitation to _Fuck my brains out, please~_.

Cho's bust was a decently generous C-cup, her pert and perky tits covered by naught but a chain mesh breast-band. This was a fashion that had been popularized by the present Mizukage, Mei Terumi, in conscious contrast to the nipple pasties of her predecessor. It was at once a bolder, and yet also more _practical _choice, for the buxom and beautiful Mei. While the fishnet maille would leave everything bare, including the nipples, it would also provide some modicum of protection and support.

Village women surrounded Cho; many of them were fellow ranked Sluts. The cutely blushing, bespectacled bluenette was shamelessly shaking her naked moneymaker on the street corner, drawing a crowd of horny locals and curious out-of-towners. Several of the Mist kunoichi among the crowd unsealed double-ended dildos and massive strap-ons, lust visible in their expressions.

"Damn, she's cute," said a traveling merchant on the way to the Mizukage's tower. She was blushing hard, looking all too comfortably aware of how deliciously the women around her were dressed.

"Oh, isn't she _just? _Look at that ass. I could just eat her right up!" cooed a black-haired Bitch, a low-cut navy belly shirt showing off a decent amount of soft, rosy cleavage.

"She in the running for Village Whore?" said an older Slut in her mid-thirties, with shoulder length blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Wide, childbearing hips were cocked sexily to one side, a faintly obscene camel toe showing off the outline of a visibly drenched pussy.

"I wouldn't be surprised," replied the bitch, leering appreciatively. "She's pretty fucking sexy."

"Hehe, she'd make a good Whore, wouldn't she?" interjected a young, recently-graduated Tramp. Her chest was still quite flat, covered by naught but a careless wrapping of sarashi, and her hips were only just barely starting to flare out. She had a cute face, however, with intelligent amber eyes, rosy apple cheeks, and short, light brown hair.

"If she keeps acting like this, she would," replied the blonde Slut, smiling serenely. She brought an arm up to rest under her considerable bust, pushing it up enticingly. A beauty mark was visible at the corner her exposed cleavage, a tight crimson sports bra the only thing she wore above the waist.

"My cousin's in the running too..." the bitch said, licking her lips and thrusting one end of a black, double-ended dildo deep into her cunt. "But I think I might just have to cheat on her."

The young tramp giggled, and slid down down her own g-string. Her pubus had only the lightest covering of pale brown peach fuzz, and the lips of her pussy were deeply flushed, visibly moist.

"You're gonna be a very lucky slut!" the fresh genin tittered, circling around the shameless Chojuuko. "This is my first time since the graduation ceremony after I passed my exam. You'll be my first fuck as a real Mist kunoichi!"

And saying this, the twelve year old tramp thrust her groin into Cho's face. She mashed her nubile young cunt against the sword-wielding slut's mouth.

"Mmmph❤" Cho moaned, wriggling her hips delightedly. She eagerly began to eat the Tramp out.

The blonde slut and black-haired bitch, meanwhile, argued briefly over who would get which hole.

"I'm both your elder and superior, Mikazuki," said the buxom blonde, giving the black-haired woman a sharp glance.  
"I should get first pick."

The tramp moaned in the background, gasping and panting as Cho ate her out. She could feel the slut's tongue in her pussy, sifting adventurously through her wet, silky folds. Her pussy was gushing, and she couldn't help but play with her nipples, undoing the sarashi to get at the undeveloped nubs of her young bosom.

"Like hell, Kashiwazaki!" snapped the less endowed but no less striking bitch, Mikazuki. "Just because you don't care who you sleep with doesn't mean I'll let you do whatever you want! If anything, **I** should be the one to get first pick!"

The two kunoichi glared death at one another. It probably would have come to blows, if not for intervention from an unexpected source.

"Now, now, girls," came the husky, seductive voice of Mei Terumi. "Whatever seems to be the problem?"

The long, auburn hair of the Fifth Mizukage fell over one eye, and cascaded beautifully down her back. Tremendous yet shapely breasts bobbed as she walked, striding gracefully across the street towards the arguing bitch and slut. The great, creamy valley of her cleavage drew their eyes in, and the unadulterated view they got of their mizukage's large, erect nipples was enough to make the pair visibly wet.

Broad, womanly hips swayed sensually from side to side. The obscenely tiny, dark navy g-string Mei wore was riding up on both ends. They could see a good deal of the Mizukage's moist, flushed labia.

"Mizukage-sama!" squealed the blonde slut, Kashiwazaki, immediately bowing low. Her breasts bobbed violently with the sudden movement, and what little excuse for a top that she wore instantly snapped under the weight of her bosom.

"M...Mizukage-sama...!" yelped the slender bitch, Mikazuki. She mirrored her slut sempai's actions, then went one step further, falling to her knees and kowtowing like a feudal vassal. This caused the double-ended strap on she'd equipped to push quite a ways up inside her, though, and the bitch couldn't help but squeal.

Mei's full, ruby lips tilted themselves into a confident, sultry grin.

"What adorable subjects I have," she purred, casting her eyes languidly from the slut's considerable bosom (roughly equal to her own!) and the bitch's firm, round buttocks. She licked her lips. "I could just _eat you girls up_."

The last words were spoken in a deep, sultry tone. Mikazuki and Kashiwazaki moaned. They gasped and blushed, shivering delightfully as they felt their pussies instinctively moisten and clench. Their breath came in shallow gasps, their faces red, sweat pouring down their brows.

They came.

Hearing the Mizukage talk to them like that was too much for them to stand. It was like aural sex, like their ears were being made tender love to. Mei had a seductive voice to begin with, but when she put her mind to it, she could accomplish downright _frightening_ things.

"Y-yes, Mizukage-sama❤" the slut squealed.

"I love you, Mizukage-sama!" the bitch gasped.

Mei smiled at the two kunoichi. Idly, she blew them a kiss. The bitch and slut collapsed in paroxysms of joy, coming again as floating pink _futton_ hearts popped like bubbles against their bodies.

_Vapor Style: Soothing Valentine_

The boil release chakra (which could melt _stone_ at lower-medium levels of concentration) loosened up the pair's muscles, stimulating their nerves and sending a delightful buzz through their bodies. Mei's repurposed _futton _and _youton_ injutsu were close to peerless, surpassed only by the arts of living legends like Toad Miko Miraiya or Naruto Uzumaki.

"Good girls," said the Mizukage. She gave a sultry giggle, and cocked her hips to one side.

She rested her hands on her hips, waiting patiently. Mikazuki and Kashiwazaki scrambled quickly to their knees, and they crawled zealously behind their beloved leader.

As the bitch and slut proceeded to each deeply and passionately kiss one of the Mizukage's vast, shapely buttocks, Mei turned her attention toward the other, younger slut and freshly graduated tramp. _Yukimura Kusunoki_ and _Hiramekarei no Chojuuko_, they were listed as on the village rolls.

The latter, however, Mei preferred to simply call _Cho_. And for the former, she felt that _tramp_ would also work just as well.

Absentmindedly, Mei listened to the smacking of Mikazuki and Kashiwazaki's lips against her beautiful, generous booty. They kissed her wetly, delighting in tasting their Mizukage's buttocks. The pair were very much _frenching _her ass, using their tongues quite liberally as they gave Mei the customary offering of respect.

Mei permitted them to continue, a hand lazily trailing down to the crotch of her g-string as she watched her favorite gal toy shamelessly pleasure one of the cuter new recruits. She licked her lips, slipping a single finger down the front of her underwear. Cho wiggled her hips, rightly guessing at her Lady's enjoyment of this spectacle. The bespectacled bluenette's buttocks bounced and jiggled with just the right mixture of tension and yield.

The Fifth Mizukage gleefully jammed two fingers into her cunt, going immediately up to the knuckles inside herself. With her free hand, she slid her g-string down.

The bitch and slut behind Mei immediately started warring for the right to pay first respects to their mizukage's anus.

Mei did not reprimand them for this.

It was quite arousing.

"You are as adorable as ever, Cho-chan," Mei purred to the younger girl, leering appreciatively at the lass's tight ass. She moaned slightly, bucking her hips unconsciously as she masturbated. "Just looking at that fine booty gets me so... _horny~_"

Cho mewled weakly into the tramp's pussy. She blushed cutely, arousing the Mizukage yet further.

"Greetings, Mizukage-dono...❤" said the young Kusunoki breathily. She blushed, adorable, looking up at Mei. "Are you here to rape your favorite sex toy?"

Mei smiled. She felt the flick of a tongue brushing her anus, and knew that Mikazuki had won the right to rim her – for _now_, at least. She consciously thrust her hips back a little, burying the black-haired bitch's face in the valley of her gluteal cleavage.

"It's not rape if she wants it, dear," Mei purred, winking at the young tramp. And as the bitch continued to pay tribute to her Mizukage in the form of anilingus, the auburn haired goddess took her fingers back out of her pussy. Mei looked at the generous amount of moisture on her fingers, and she smiled.

_This should be enough_, she thought.

Mei focused her chakra, calling upon the second of her two advanced elemental affinities.

_Lava Style Secret Art: Amorphophallus Jutsu_

The nectar coating her fingers thickened, becoming hot and viscous. She plunged the fingers back into her pussy, spreading them inside herself.

"Mmmmm..." she moaned, her head lolling back. Her eyelids were heavy, cheeks red. She licked her lips. "Ohhhh!"

Mei squirmed, her breasts jiggling against their fishnet confines. She had the most salacious expression on her face. Her fingers were dragged slowly out of her slit, and they pulled a hot mass after them. It was white and gooey, hot and lava-like.

"And Cho-chan wants this, doesn't she?" Mei purred, shaping the amorphous mass of manifested _youton_ chakra with her fingers. She growled huskily, shivering in delight as her amorphophallus extended and swelled, oozing and steaming as the chakra synchronized with the nerves in her vagina.

Cho whimpered into the tramp's cunt, squealing helplessly and blushing. She continued to eat the young genin out, excitedly wagging her ass.

Mei felt the bitch's tongue leave her anus as she stepped up to her favorite whore candidate, only to be replaced moment's later by the slut's.

"Damn you, Kashiwazaki!" the bitch growled, falling on her ass behind the Mizukage. "I wasn't done paying my respects."

The slut simply shook her generous, doughy posterior in Mikazuki's face. It was a very petty gesture, if admittedly arousing, and the bitch scowled.

The tramp, Kusunoki, let out a yelp at that point. Her eyes widened, Cho's face getting pressed harder than ever into her cunt. The swordswoman slut's form rocked violently back and forth, buttocks smacking noisily and modest breasts swaying.

The Mizukage had mounted her.

"M-M-Mizukage-dono...!" Kusunoki yelped. "Nooooo! So deep...!"

Her young frame bounced as Cho's face slammed into her cunt, driven back and forth by the might of Mei Terumi's thrusts. Cho's firm, shapely buttocks were spread, a thick white mass of lava-like substance penetrating her anus. Beneath that, an identical phallus was simultaneously piercing Cho's womanhood, filling her pussy up completely.

"Mmmph! Mph! Mei-shmama!" Cho managed to get out, even muffled by the tramp's muff. The blue-haired slut squealed in shameless delight as the Mizukage used her most popular injutsu to plow both of the meganekko's holes at once.

_Lava Style: Branching Flow_

The tramp squealed and screamed as Cho's tongue violently probed the innermost depths of her cunt, and Cho for her part did not hesitate to vocalize her own ecstasy as Mei Terumi fucked her silly. Twin, semi-solid cocks plunged in and out of Cho's ass and pussy, a substance like molten rock seeping into every fold, melding to every contour of her sensitive insides.

It burned in a wonderful way, not harmful like true lava would have been, but stimulating. It was a heat that roused her nerves, made Cho all the more _aware_ of everything happening inside her whilst also relaxing her body, loosening her muscles and soothing away any weariness. Like being fucked in a hot spring, except without any of the lubrication issues.

Mei's own natural lubricant was the medium she used for this technique, after all.

The bitch behind the slut behind Mei watched appreciatively as two sets of perfectly divine buttocks roiled and quivered with the violent motions of their bodies. Kashiwazaki's tits were swaying furiously back and forth, the sizable melons jiggling like jelly.

Mikazuki moaned weakly.

"Wh...what a lewd body..." she murmured, blushing and briefly averting her gaze from the blonde's all-too-tempting booty.

The tramp before the slut before Mei moaned ecstatically as Cho ate her out, throwing her head this way and that. Her eyes were considerably drawn, though, by the movement's of the Mizukage's rack, and she felt her belly ache in that wonderful way a little bit more at the sight of their honorable leader's glorious goodies.

"I... I can't hold it in...!" she squeaked, blushing intensely. "I'm gonna...!"

"Mmmmm! Mmmph!" Cho moaned, the most obscene look on her face. She bucked her hips, feeling Mei's injutsu cocks deep within her.

"I, as well...❤" purred Mei, seeming so graceful and dignified even as she reamed a bespectacled slut's public holes. "Cho-chan is a perfect whore...!"

Mei arched her back, her eyes squeezing shut. Her thighs, thick and supple, flowing marvelously down from broad, womanly hips to long, perfectly proportioned legs, squished together, her buttocks clenching over Kashiwazaki's slut face.

_Lava Style: Carnal Eruption Jutsu_

Her branched amorphophallus disintegrated, all but exploding as it was converted back into pure, natured chakra. Mei came, shooting the undiluted essence of _youton _injutsu into Cho's body. If Mei had been using a combat-grade chakra transformation, the girl's flesh would have instantly incinerated. As it was, Cho still wouldn't be walking straight for a month.

Mei purred.

"Now, I believe I have a couple of asses to spank..." she remarked, glancing over her shoulder at Kashiwazaki and Mikazuki. Then she glanced at Chojuuko and Kusunoki, turning around and suggestively flexing her ample buttocks. "...as well an ass of my own that could use some more loving from a couple of young cuties❤"

The first two, the blonde slut and mischievous bitch, gladly stripped whatever little they may have had covering their behinds and got into position with twin giggles of excitement. The latter two, the young tramp and whore-hopeful, immediately found the strength to get up on their knees and pucker their lips.

The last of the four smiled and produced the bandaged mass of her shinobi sword for the Mizukage.

"Feel free to use my Hiramekarei as a paddle, Mizukage-sama," said Cho, giving a low bow.

Mei smiled, and she grabbed the hilt of the proffered chakra sword.

"It would be an honor, _Cho-chan_." She winked.

The Hidden Mist was a village with many traditions.

Such as that any kunoichi below the age of sixty and above the age of six was expected to wear the bare minimum amount of clothing to be considered "in-uniform", and no more. Or that anyone who spoke with the Mizukage was expected to show their respects by kissing her at least once on each buttock, and then exposing their posterior for the Mizukage to spank at least twice.

The kunoichi of Kirigakure upheld their traditions faithfully.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

It was their **pleasure**.

* * *

A/N: This side-story of possible(?) canonicity(?) pays homage to one of the adaptations/spin offs/emulations that my most popular fic has generated, specifically _A Strange New World_ by Snake_King on AFF (adultfanfiction). Go check his story out! It's really fun and shameless. :D

Also earning an honorable mention is _Lewd New World Steel Edition_ by Roanes Steel. It's only just started, but I'm sure there'll be plenty of sexy fun to come!

And, yes, Kashiwazaki, Mikazuki, and Kusunoki are all references to _Haganai_, which I've only recently gotten into. XP Hehe, this chapter was fun to write, though it took me a number of days to actually finish.

**Updated: **5-3-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	5. LNW: The Rimlick Saga

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_rimlick saga xD_)

* * *

Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast,  
And ere you could say: "Wow, that was fast,"  
Naruto was knee-deep,  
In sluts with which _to_ sleep,  
And a world where, of men, he was last.

His mom and his mom, redhead Kushina,  
And blonde bombshell babe, Yellow Flash Mina,  
Wanted his meat –  
To fuck their son? Neat!  
He ravaged their holes with his wiener.

Thanks to incest, for a mission, he's late:  
No time to clean up, masturbate,  
Or anything else,  
Save maybe some yelps,  
As he shoots off at true shocking rate.

Tsunade had tits that were bigger than big,  
Her assistant, Shizune, could summon a pig;  
In gambling, no luck,  
No choice but to suck,  
And swear she'd next come with a wig.

Sasuki was there, Uchiha heiress,  
A beautiful girl, with an ass that in fairness  
Could turn bitches gay,  
Make 'em to her face say:  
"Please, Sasuki, throw down and rape us!"

Sakura, too, with flat chest, pink hair:  
With Sasuki she wanted to be the only pair.  
Now, Naruto liked her,  
And she sometimes concurred,  
But she thought of him norm'lly as "spare".

Kagome Hatake, sensei and lover,  
Big tits, one eye; under and over,  
She would to bed go,  
With any cute ho,  
And own their ass under the covers.

Now their mission was a simple task:  
Three Kumo sluts to break and ask,  
What they were doing,  
So close to home, snooping –  
And if there was a plot, to unmask.

Ibiko welcomed their aid;  
To rape and molest, she was paid,  
But now she was useless,  
Sans torture, can't do this;  
Her ass looked like it had been flayed.

Amazon booty, big, scarred, was pounded,  
By Naruto's cock – all who saw this were hounded,  
By visions of his sex,  
Their libido to vex,  
Until aloud begging they sounded.

Karui was the first to crack,  
A redhead whose breasts did quite lack,  
For size and for roundness –  
Though she was not moundless –  
With the need to be raped she was wracked.

Next to concede was Omoi,  
Whose ass was a dangerous toy;  
So big and so bouncy,  
Was her butt, jouncy.  
She was a slave to anal, joy!

Lastly was Samui, her bust  
So huge that tit-fucks were a must,  
With hard and warm nipples,  
Mounds that did ripple,  
And turquoise eyes smold'ring with lust.

All secrets and orders they gladly betrayed,  
Just to be fucked, get by Naruto laid,  
They were horny and desp'rate,  
Could only mas-tur-bate –  
Life enslaved, for sex, seemed a fair trade.

Obito was in a real pinch –  
With Madara now was a bitch –  
In a world of just babes,  
All to Naru-cock, slaves,  
Their plan went off with a big hitch.

Now, Obito's tits were the smaller,  
But her booty could sure make you holler;  
Yet Madara's figure,  
Had curves all the bigger,  
And she was, of course, also much taller.

Gaara was locked in debate,  
About how her bust-size did rate,  
Against her big sisters',  
Who could have kissed her,  
Ev'ry time they saw her masturbate.

Of Temari and Kanakuro,  
Little said you don't already know;  
They needed a judge,  
To settle this grudge,  
And say whose tits could no more grow.

Kabuto was easy to break –  
With skill her libido was slaked,  
By Sakura, and Sasuki,  
Kagome, you see –  
From her lips did a kiss Naruto take.

All of the spies' secrets were spilled,  
By Naru-cock all resistance was stilled;  
The mission was done,  
A date, Sasuki won,  
And every pussy was thrilled.

Clones through the village were spread,  
To bang every bitch in her bed,  
Or anywhere else,  
That sluts did sex sell,  
All the feels that filled Naruto's head.

Hinata and her cousin did lay,  
Tetsuko and Izumi, did pay,  
Anko milked like a cow,  
Shika fucked like a sow,  
And Choume just sucking away.

Seeing his clones' diligent work,  
Naruto did his boner jerk;  
He pleasured his meat,  
As he walked down the street,  
And made all free booty go _twerk_.

Did the world his libido abet?  
For his fun every girl would be set!  
Two hos in pertickler,  
Would see this dick tickler,  
And feel their cunts get soaking wet.

Obito, Madara, they did see his cock  
Their nipples did peak, get hard as a rock,  
And pussies got drenched,  
All reason was benched,  
Uzumaki they needed to fuck.

Both of them Naruto laid,  
And this deed with a lie they repaid:  
Obi and Mari,  
That was their story,  
And nothing else more could be said.

To his house kind Naruto took them,  
These girls who had begged him to fuck 'em,  
The cute Uchi sisters,  
Were calling him mister –  
Amnesia – now as maids, they would serve him.

A harem was building, Naruto's girls,  
Beautiful women were all for him churls;  
Three Cloud concubines,  
And two maids in a line.  
This world full of babes was his pearl!

So did begin Ay El En Dubya,  
_A Lewd New World_, where all bitches loved ta,  
Be fucked and be owned,  
By Naruto enthroned,  
And with their lewd bodies all rub ya.

* * *

A/N: Trying to do LNW-themed limericks, since I've been having so much with the dirty limericks in _Keeper of the Harem_, somehow ended with me creating a weird, rough poetic summary of the first several chapters of _A Lewd New World_.

**Updated: **7-21-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	6. Mo' Money

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_fanservice and side-story world building_)

* * *

Itami smiled serenely at her audience, slowly moving her hips to the beat of the music. Her hands traveled fluidly across her partner's body, teasingly cupping her breasts, and brushing the tips of her fingers down her pubic mound.

Shimizu's tousled, curly black hair fell past her ears in small ringlets. Her perky bosom heaved enticingly with every breath, irridescent beads of sweat trickling down her body. She was naked by this point, stripped of everything but her skin.

Twin sets of onyx eyes swept over the faces of appreciative onlookers, seeing the delight and excitement in their expressions. The audience was raptly attentive, watching fixedly the two beautiful kunoichi who danced up on the stage for their viewing pleasure. Itami was soaking wet, and Shimizu's nipples could have put an eye out.

Two Uchiha prodigies moved sensually in unison up on the _Playful Fox_'s stage. Between Itami's full breasts, Shimizu's heart-shaped bum, and the soaking wet slits of both, there was not a single bored eye in the house.

The two danced a hot and slow passion before the crowd, kissing and caressing one another with a sultry deliberation. Every movement of their bodies was perfectly planned, every step of this performance choreographed and rehearsed until it came as second nature to them.

They kissed with open mouths, giving the audience a clear profile view of their passionate, intertwined tongues, fondling each other to bring out and emphasize the very best of their respective assets. Itami cupped Shimizu's buttocks, hefting the ample cheeks skillfully with her palms, bouncing them rhythmically in her hands. Shimizu kneaded Itami's breasts, rolling the soft and creamy flesh between her fingers, masterfully pinching and squeezing her cousin and lover's nipples.

Some of the rowdier audience members hooted and hollered, leering and jeering at the two beautiful young women.

"Shake that money maker!" one woman shouted in a very thick accent, tossing a number of foreign coins at Shimizu's feet.

"Yeah, you like that! Oh, yeah. Show us the stuff, baby!" another crowed huskily as Itami kissed her partner and cousin a little deeper.

Itami blushed, her pussy getting a little wetter. She twisted her body, spreading her legs and swaying her hips for the audience to watch without breaking off her and Shimizu's kiss. Her partner's fingers found their way down to Itami's crotch, where they spread the young woman's labia, eagerly exposing the drenched pink folds of a tight Uchiha pussy.

A field of raised arms sprang up around the edges of the stage, hands raising up folded ryo bills and clamoring to try and cram as much cash as possible up Itami's cunt.

Strippers at the _Playful Fox_ did not wear G-strings or thongs in their shows – not for very long, at least. If a girl wanted to get tips in Kushina's establishment, well she had better to be able to fit those tips somewhere in or on her body. Most of the girls thus picked up on the tricks of cramming bills between their breasts and buttocks, and taking them up the cunt or ass, pretty damn quickly.

The fact that no one got paper cuts from this, or ruined the bills with their bodily fluids, was a testament to the little things that nobody really thought about in this world.

Itami's slot had accepted nearly sixty thousand ryo before finally resuming the dance with her partner. Shimizu, for her part, had a little over fifty-eight thousand clenched between her ample, glistening buttocks. In less than three minutes they had earned a C-rank's worth of pay, and they could expect to make a whole lot more than that before their show was finally over.

On average, a decent performer at the _Playful Fox_ could expect to bring in as much as five hundred thousand ryo worth of tips from a single show – provided they could store the money, but any kunoichi worth her salt could manage this with little difficulty.

The _Playful Fox_'s reputation attracted wealthy and powerful women from all over the world, and the best strippers at the establishment could walk away from a show with the pay of an S-rank mission sealed into their skin. With a near constant influx of new talent, as well as the loyal service of longstanding fan-favorites, the _Playful Fox _never failed to draw a crowd.

It was not simple work, to be sure, but in a world where sexuality was celebrated and beauty was near ubiquitous, many of Kushina's employees would firmly insist that working as an "exotic dancer" at the _Playful Fox_ was hands down one of the most rewarding jobs in the world.

It was also a very enjoyable way for Uzumaki concubines to earn personal spending money, as Itami and Shimizu would happily attest.

* * *

A/N: Every time I write about money in the Naruto world, I am forced to re-realize just how much your average ninja would make. Here's a little math trivia for you:

1 ryo = 10 yen

1 yen = ~1 US cent

1 USD = ~10 ryo

Keeping that conversion chart in mind, here's the listed pay grades for missions from the Naruto wiki:

D-rank: 5,000 - 50,000 ryo

C-rank: 30,000 - 100,000 ryo

B-rank: 150,000 - 200,000 ryo

A-rank: 150,000 - 1,000,000 ryo

S-rank: 1,000,000 ryo and up

Keep in mind, this is (apparently) stating NOT how much a mission actually costs, but rather how much a ninja can expect to earn from doing a given level of mission. If we assume the average mission to be undertaken by a four-man cell, and each one is paid separately, then at the very LEAST the cost of a mission request would be four times the stated pay grade.

And this isn't even touching on additional costs to the client, or how much the village itself makes from a mission.

The bare minimum pay from a single D-rank mission would come to approximately $500 in US currency. This can be taken as either a sign of writers not necessarily being very good at math/basic economics OR for just how highly ninja are really valued.

**Updated:** 7-24-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	7. Hokage-sama's Bitches

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_a very short smutlet_)

* * *

Tsume's cunt was dripping wet as her eldest daughter licked it. Her nipples were stiff and sensitive as her younger daughter pinched them.

Hana was face-first in her mother's pussy. Kiba had her hands full with Tsume's sizable tits.

The Inuzuka trio made hot, sweaty love. Their bodies melded together, fine and soft, curvy and smackable. Round, heart-shaped asses wagged eagerly in the air, jiggling and quaking before their master's very eyes. Hot, sopping pussies spread longingly open, their silky pink insides visibly desirous of the Lord Hokage's manhood.

Hinata and her daughter watched happily, seated beside Naruto. They fondled one another, the pubescent Koumoku shyly kissing and caressing her mother's most generous breasts.

Naruto was trouserless beside his wife and daughter, wearing the robes of his office and nothing else as he watched the show being put on for him, and thought longingly of his other wives and daughters.

Tsume ground her pussy into Hana's face. Nectar dribbled obscenely down the cute vet's cheeks. Her face was pink and her eyes half-lidded, glancing sidelong in desire at the manly Rokudaime. At the sight of his cock, Hana grew visibly more aroused, and redoubled the ferocity of her ministrations, mashing her face greedily into her mother's cunt.

Kiba-chan's ass mashed on the floor, firm yet pliable, her legs wrapping around her sister's torso. She ground an aching crotch between her sister's legs, deftly slapping their pussies together. Sliding back and forth with subtle motions, jerking her torso and causing her modest tits to lewdly wobble, Kiba rubbed her and her sister's clits together, groaning obscenely beneath their mother.

Tsume's daughter's scissored one another even as they serviced their mother, eating out her pussy and violently kneading her tits. Naked, sweaty bodies melded together in the heat of passion, the Inuzuka patron gazing oh so lustfully at the Lord Hokage's dick.

Hinata kissed her daughter on the lips, fondling the young redhead's pert little bosom. She moaned contentedly as Koumoku worked skillful fingers deep into the doughy tissue of her ample breasts, the loins of the two Hyuuga-descended maiden's coming suggestively close together.

All five women present watched raptly as Naruto masturbated. Wearing the hokage robes and nothing else, Naruto stroked skillful hands quickly up and down the length of his own manhood, watching appreciatively as these various beauties did so many shamelessly sexual things, all of it for his sole viewing pleasure.

He bucked his hips, grinning from ear to ear.

Balls clenched. All eyes widened, glued to his violently twitching phallus.

Naruto came buckets, shooting it generously over each and every one of the women present. They squealed and came, eagerly and hungrily trying to catch his sperm in their mouths.

Hana, Tsume, and Kiba Inuzuka were covered from head to toe in a thick, white coating of his spooge.

Hinata and Koumoku zealously proceeded to lick these women clean.

Naruto grinned even wider.

It was good to be Hokage.

* * *

A/N: In which the setting of these drabbles has become officially divergent from the now much more plot-oriented ALNW... essentially, while the main fic is coming to a close, I will still probably update this sporadically with various lemony scenes from the most perverted Infinite Tsukuyomi.

As a matter of fact, actually, I am currently working on a longer chapter starring lovely ladies from the third Naruto movie... since I've got the first four Naruto movies on DVD, now, as well as _Will of Fire_... and I'll be getting _Road to Ninja_ in the mail in a couple weeks, too...

This chapter is just a short little lemony thing I whipped out in less than an hour.

**Updated: **11-15-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	8. Orgasms of the Crescent Moon Kingdom

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_adventures w/ movie chicks? yaaaay!_)

* * *

The envoy from Tsuki no Kuni was most delighted to meet with the Lord Sixth Hokage. Hikari-hime and Queen Michiru, plus the queen's consorts, Amayo and Karenbana, brought many great treasures to Konoha in celebration of the new Fire-Shadow's coronation.

Being a small but wealthy tropical nation in the south seas, the Crescent Moon Kingdom was known for three things: its casinos, its beaches, and its _bitches_. Gorgeous escorts and sensual exotic dancers were a major draw for tourists, as much so as the coral reefs and crystal clear waters.

So it was only natural that the Queen of Tsuki no Kuni, the most kind and voluptuous Michiru, would bring such a tribute as this to the new hokage.

"Good day to you, Naruto-dono!" Queen Michiru said, curtseying respectfully to the man who had helped her regain her rightful inheritance. "I am overjoyed to learn of your new station. It most certainly suits one so noble as yourself!"

Long, silken tresses of luxurious brown hair flowed in gorgeous cascades down the woman's back. A face with soft, rounded features beamed at Naruto, bright eyes sparkling as she smiled.

Michiru's robes were of fine make, gorgeous and luxurious. They were tastefully low cut, dipping down to just above the woman's nipples. A long, tempting valley of cleavage was exposed to the Lord Sixth, who smiled and drank in the sight appreciatively.

"You're in way better shape than I remember," Naruto cheerfully remarked, looking up and down the woman's voluptuous frame. "I guess Amayo-chan must've really given you the run-around, huh?"

He chuckled, and so did Michiru. The queen of Tsuki no Kuni had curves in all the right places, breasts to rival the likes of Mei Terumi or Tsunade, and a nicely proportioned waist which flared out to broad, enticing hips. Her lips were full and plump, deliciously kissable, and though her face had a certain rounded girlishness to it, there was no denying the confident sexuality she exuded.

"Indeed she did, Naruto-dono! Didn't she, Hikari-chan? Ohoho! My darling Amayo was absolutely _insatiable_ when we finally got back together."

Michiru winked, leaving few doubts as to just what kind of _vigorous_ _exercise_ she had been doing to get back in such fine shape.

Next to the queen, her beloved Amayo smiled. A lovely woman in her own right, modestly buxom with well-defined features, the chief consort Amayo was a beauty to be reckoned with. She was one of the only people who could keep the absent-minded Michiru firmly grounded in reality, and always made sure that the queen stuck to the ideals which had brought them back together.

"Mm, I was just happy to see she had finally realized what was truly important," Amayo responded, tittering and leaning comfortably against her queen. The woman wore very little, and what fabric did cover her body was at least partially transparent. "Do you know what I mean, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto watched appreciatively as Amayo's bosom pressed into Michiru arm. He grinned, feeling an eager stirring in his loins.

"I do," he told the woman, glancing from her, to her fellow consort.

Karenbana blushed to have Naruto's eyes on her, dressed in the same fashion as Amayo. Stereotypical or not, that harem outfit was damned appealing, and even the twenty-six year old former kunoichi's childlike figure could entice lustful glances when clad in such revealing attire.

Despite her youthful appearance, the woman was obviously experienced in _many_ ways, judging by how she draped her arms over Hikari-hime's slim frame. She smiled suggestively at Naruto, glancing at the desk, perhaps imagining what he must have been hiding behind it.

Princess Hikari looked longingly at Naruto, her cheeks visibly rosy. The young teen was dress conservatively by the standards of this world, her petite form concealed beneath a modest kimono. Glasses rested on her nose, and she smiled sweetly at the man who had taught her the importance of courage.

"I'd say he knows better than anyone," said the young princess, blushing a little hotter as a lustful Karenbana began to fondle chest and nibble on her ear.

"Mm... our dear princess wants him bad, doesn't she?" the ex-kunoichi cooed lustily, her eyes gleaming with desire. The semi-transparent wrap of silk which just barely covered her nether regions came suggestively loose, the youthful-looking consort swaying her hips from side to side.

Michiru laughed cheerfully, squeezing Amayo's posterior and looking down at their daughter, whose nipples were visibly erect through the thin fabric of her kimono.

"Oho! Our little girl is growing up so fast, isn't she dear?"

Amayo smiled huskily, leaning in to plant a hot and heavy kiss on her queen's lips.

"She is," the lovely consort agreed, rubbing an all but naked bosom suggestively against her majesty's side.

They kissed more heavily yet, and Michiru grabbed hold of Amayo's breasts. Naruto saw the queen pinch her lover's nipples, and his manhood twinged happily at the sight of the growing moist patch in Amayo's nether-wrap.

Karenbana was the first to get to the point, pulling off of the princess and smiling suggestively at the Lord Hokage. The silk wrapping around her hips came undone, falling down to expose a soaking wet cunt.

Naruto grinned, and cleared a spot on his desk.

"Is this my present from the Crescent Moon Kingdom?" he inquired playfully. "Karen-chan's ass?"

Hikari blushed, smiling softly. Michiru tittered, and Amayo smiled.

"Not just hers, no," said the queen of Tsuki no Kuni. "Not even just the bodies of us four before you."

Hikari's smile widened, and Amayo purred, wiggling her hips eagerly.

"Every woman in the Crescent Moon Kingdom... that's what we give you, Hokage-sama," said the princess. She undid her kimono, even as Karenbana crawled up on Naruto's desk and turned around.

Naruto grinned happily at the sight of Hikari's nude, slender body, and he eyed Karenbana's tight, bare ass with a similar eagerness.

"You four are just the appetizers, eh?" he said, grabbing hold of the ex-kunoichi's hips. He dragged her bodily off of his desk, and into his lap, sandwiching firm, shapely buttocks around his hard, throbbing cock.

"Essentially~❤" said Amayo, winking. Queen Michiru nodded. Hikari blushed, eyeing Karenbana a touch enviously.

"Do with us whatever you wish," said the princess of Tsuki no Kuni.

Her pussy moistened as she said this.

Naruto happily obliged.

Rough, calloused hands rose up to rest atop Karenbana's flat chest. He caressed the small nubs of her bosom through the sheer silk wrap around her torso, flicking stiff and puffy nipples. His thumbs slipped under the former ninja's armpits, and he held her tight.

Naruto bucked his hips, rocking Karenbana's body in his lap. A hard, throbbing dick pushed up between her buttocks, and the woman lewdly moaned, delighted at the sensation. His manhood was hot against her ass, sandwiched between her firm gluteal cleavage.

His breath was hot on the kunoichi's ear. His tongue flicked out, laving its tip over the sensitive, fleshy lobe. He leaned his head in, lips smacking down, teeth closing ever so slightly. He nibbled on her ear, and she bucked her hips, massaging his penis between her excellently toned butt cheeks.

"Ohh... Naruto-sama...! Oh, my... what a _magnificent_ thing you have... Mmm!" Karenbana squealed, panting huskily. "Yes, ohh, make me your _bitch__!_ Have your filthy, perverted way with me! _Come all _**_over_**_ me__, Hokage-sama!_"

Naruto's fingers slipped under her semi-transparent silk breast wrap. He pinched her nipples teasingly, lowering his lips to plant a hungry love bite on the woman's smooth, pale neck. Her sweat was salty, tantalizing, and he sucked on the flesh, digging his teeth gingerly into her skin.

His balls pulsed. His manhood throbbed fearsomely. Karenbana clenched her buttocks, kneading his cock with her fine, shapely glutes. She bucked her hips harder, moisture dripping visibly from her pussy.

Naruto grunted, sharply twisting Karenbana's nipples. The woman squealed, biting her lip and arching her back. He tugged hard on the stiff, puffy nubs, turned on by the sound of her moaning. His erection ached mightily, and he liberally abused the ex-kunoichi's nipples.

"AHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHH!" Karenbana screamed, clenching up and gushing violently in orgasm. Juices streamed from her cunt, spraying all over the floor below Naruto's desk.

She went limp, eyes rolling back in her head. That one orgasm was powerful enough to completely drain her.

Naruto stood up, and draped Karenbana's effectively naked body over his desk. Grabbing hold of his erection (having subtly increased it to thirty centimeters long, with proportionate thickness), the blond checked to made sure he had the attention of his guests, before sharply jerking his cock and flicking the tip.

With a grunt and a hiss, he shivered and shot his sperm all over Karenbana's sexy back. Thick white spooge draped in sheets and ropes over the weakly writhing form of the former rogue ninja. Much of it fell most heavily around her ass.

Amayo licked her lips, and Hikari blushed heavily. Michiru laughed cheerfully, bosom lewdly jiggling with the convulsions of her diaphragm.

All three stared intently at Karenbana's tight, semen-coated booty.

"Who wants to go next?" he cheerfully inquired.

With a sly grin, and a sultry swing of her hips, Amayo sprang up onto his desk, fluidly discarding her scarce clothing. She met Naruto's eyes with a lustful smile and a come-hither look, pressing a modest bust tightly into the sperm covered small of Karenbana's back.

Wiggling her hips suggestively, Amayo bowed her head and stuck out her tongue, shamelessly trailing the soft, pink member along the curve of Karenbana's bum. She slowly, sensually licked up a mouthful of Naruto's semen, making a great show of moaning delightedly as she swallowed, and rubbing her fine tits in the hokage's ejaculate.

_Shunshin no jutsu_ had Naruto on the other side of his desk behind Amayo in a heartbeat. His hands clapped down loudly on her nice and shapely hips, kneading soft and supple thighs. A thick, pulsing cock stood up eagerly, basking in the heat of the woman's nether regions.

"Ooh, Hokage-sama~" Amayo squealed, smacking her lips and purring. "Do you want to fuck me while I clean Karen-chan's dirty little ass~?"

"It's what _you_ want, ain't it?" Naruto replied with a wink.

The woman tittered, and hummed agreeably. She wagged her ass in the air, bucking her hips, before bowing her head once more.

She resumed licking up the semen from Karenbana's skin.

Naruto laughed, and squeezed Amayo's thighs all the tighter. Leering at her naked booty, he brought himself up to the blossom between her legs.

Moisture dripped over the tip of Naruto's dick, the heat of Amayo's pussy like an oven. The meaty, purple head of his cock pressed up between the woman's labia, slipping past them and into her entrance.

He thrust himself inside of her.

Hikari squeaked audibly, and Michiru complimented Naruto on a very muscular behind, as the blond plunged himself deep into the lovely queen consort. The walls of Amayo's pussy squeezed his shaft, massaging his erection as he ground it back and forth inside of her. His balls slapped the brunette's thighs, and his hands squeezed her soft ass.

Naruto grunted with exertion as he thrust himself into Amayo. The woman's body smashed down against Karenbana's, his semen squelching obscenely between their naked frames. Amayo mashed her lips against the ex-kunoichi's buttocks, purring gleefully as she lapped up the Sixth Hokage's sperm.

Karenbana let out a weak moan, Amayo's cock-stuffed crotch pinning her head to the table. The retired mercenary blushed at the sight of Naruto's balls, which swayed back and forth almost hypnotically as he fucked Hikari-hime's mother.

The kunoichi wriggled a few inches forward, panting huskily and craning her neck up from beneath her fellow consort's pelvis. Her cheek brushed against the joining of Naruto and Amayo's sexes, and the blond's balls rudely slapped her face.

Amayo moaned lewdly, grinding her tits against Karenbana's frame, kissing and nibbling the woman's buttocks, Naruto's sperm all but forgotten. She bucked her hips and gripped her fellow consort's thighs, slamming her stuffed pussy down _hard_ and rhythmically on Karenbana's face.

"Ohh, Hokage-sama! Does this please you, having that dirty little whore slapped in the face by our fucking?" Amayo moaned, grinding her pussy hard on Naruto's bone.

The Rokudaime grunted, nodding. His balls smacked Karenbana harder then ever as he gave his fiercest thrust yet, fingers digging deep, ruddy furrows into Amayo's motherly booty as he shivered and clenched his teeth.

"Ngh...!" he groaned. His manhood twitched sharply inside of Amayo, once, twice, three times before _clenching _and kissing her womb. He deposited a practical bucket-load of sperm into her pussy.

He filled Amayo up with his semen, so much so that he would have half-expected her belly to bloat up from the sheer quantity. The woman writhed ecstatically beneath him, going wild with pleasure.

Lost in bliss, Amayo came explosively. Naruto pulled out, and let the mixture of his semen and her nectar gush out over Karenbana's blushing face. The kunoichi parted her lips, making the most obscene expression as she tried to swallow up their mingled ejaculate.

Both women went limp, utterly satisfied.

Naruto grinned and turned to look at Queen Michiru and Princess Hikari. He eyed the former's most ample bosom, and the latter's tight, youthful pussy. His cock throbbed for both to see, and they ogled it with no small degree of awe and wonder.

"My, my~!" said Michiru cheerfully. "So impressive... I daresay we do our people a great favor, handing them over to you as concubines❤"

"It's so big..." the young teen Hikari whispered, shyly pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "...can I really fit something like that inside of my...?"

She blushed cutely, squirming in an obvious mix of longing and anxiety.

"I know you can, sweetie...❤" came Amayo's murmured voice, weakly laying in a heap on top of Karenbana. She pushed herself up shakily on her hands and knees, just enough to let the kunoichi roll onto her back.

Then the princess's mother let herself fall back to Naruto's desk, landing face-first in Karenbana's cunt. Her own pussy pressed against the ex-mercenary's mouth. Tits both small and large ground into flat, toned bellies.

Michiru smiled as she watched the two consorts begin to eat one another out, and she undid the obi of her own kimono. Even as Karenbana and Amayo languidly sixty-nined each other, the queen of Tsuki no Kuni bared her massive breasts, smiling lustily at the Rokudaime Hokage.

Tits twice as large as the woman's head bobbed and quivered as she stepped towards Naruto, her eyes glued happily to his erection. Michiru looked over her shoulder and gave her daughter a smile.

"Take this time to prepare yourself, dear..." said the woman. "...I'm sure you can fit him, if you try."

Saying this, the queen then knelt down before Naruto, grabbing her massive breasts and wrapping them around the blond's cock. He grunted contentedly, bucking his manhood between her doughy tits.

Hikari smiled softly, and began to hesitantly finger herself. Whimpering and panting, the young teen glanced from the _paizuri_ her mother was giving to the hokage, to the sixty-nine position her consort and other mother were in.

Hikari spread the lips of her young pussy, thirteen years old and already eager to be filled up. She stuffed a finger clumsily up her royal slot, biting her lip and cupping one of her small, still-developing breasts. Through teary eyes, panting in a yet-unfamiliar pleasure, Hikari masturbated as she watched the Lord Sixth Hokage be pleasured by her mother.

"So hard and stiff..." Michiru purred, hands sinking deep into her own breasts as she kneaded the mammaries up and down over Naruto's cock. "...and so much bigger than what you had the last time we me," she added, winking.

Naruto grinned, and bucked his hips, humming contentedly as Michiru jerked him off with her rack.

"I'm grown older and wiser," he said cheerfully. Then he winked, adding: "And hornier, too, of course!"

Michiru giggled demurely, watching the breasts warp around the pulsing rod of Naruto's sex. Massive, doughy tits slapped obscenely together, slick with sweat and juices from Naruto's cock, remnants from Amayo's cunt and Karenbana's buttocks.

"Of course," she agreed, licking her lips.

Fingers kneaded deep into the pillowy tissue of her bosom. Boobs slid bouncily up and down over Naruto's erection, the glistening tip of his cock peeking enticingly out of her deep, vast cleavage.

Naruto dick throbbed tangibly between Michiru's tits. Cool, transparent precum gleamed on the fleshy head of his penis. The queen of Tsuki no Kuni bowed her head as she gave the Lord Sixth Hokage a most generous titfuck, wetly kissing the tip of his dick.

Hikari was up to three fingers now, stretching out her tight, virgin pussy with a sharp and breathy moan. She roughly squeezed and groped her own breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples.

Her face was red as a beet, and sweat slicked her skin. A tight round ass bucked back and forth as the young, teenaged princess masturbated, watching longingly as her mother pleasured the Hokage.

"Ohh, yeah. That's the spot. Just like that...!"

Naruto groaned. His eyes rolled back in his head, his spine arching. As Hikari-hime masturbated and Karenbana and Amayo sixty-nined each other on his desk, the Rokudaime Hokage bucked his hips, grabbing Michiru head and slamming her mouth down hard on his cock.

She moaned, squealing in pleasant surprise. Wiggling wide and juicy hips, Michiru continued to mash her breasts together on Naruto's dick even as she sucked on it. Her lips smacked on his throbbing shaft, and her tongue curled hungrily around his rigid phallus.

"Dammit... feels too good!" Naruto hissed, gritting his teeth.

He threaded his fingers through the queen's hair. A second later, Michiru's eyes went wide, his cock twitching powerfully between her mouth and her cleavage. Semen, thick and salty, shot into the voluptuous woman's mouth. She swallowed it down with a husky moan, purring and wiggling her hips.

Michiru smiled, and pulled her lips almost reluctantly away from Naruto's dick. She let her tits fall to rest, and stood up, taking a step back and turning to look at her daughter.

The queen of the Crescent Moon Kingdom licked her lips, humming suggestively. Her eyes glinted as she raked them over Hikari's thin, naked frame.

"Are you ready, dear?" she cheerfully asked the bespectacled princess.

Hikari blushed, shivering and pulling her fingers out of her pussy. She was panting heavily, blushing, as she looked up at Naruto's cock. Amayo and Karenbana's lewd, yurilicious grunts and squeals drifted to her ears.

"Oh, baby... mmm, honey...yes, yes, OHH...❤" Amayo moaned, mashing her tits against Karenbana's belly, bouncing her heart-shaped ass and smacking her cunt down hard on the kunoichi's mouth.

"Fuck... ah... ah... ahh! Ohh, oh, oh, yessss...❤" groaned Karenbana, wiggling her tight booty and digging her tongue deep into Amayo's pussy, bucking her hips and wrapping her legs around her fellow consort's head.

Naruto grinned at the princess, standing up straight and taking a step towards her. His eyes peered warmly into hers, causing the young teen to hotly blush.

"I can wait if you need more time," he said brightly. "I'm sure Michiru-chan wouldn't mind doing it with me while you psyche yourself up."

Michiru smiled, peering sidelong at the blond's dick. She licked her lips, nodding agreeably.

Hikari blushed more deeply, and let out a squeak.

"N-no..." she stammered, taking a deep breath and looking Naruto in the eye. "I'm ready. I want this."

She smiled, eyes flicking down to the Lord Sixth's boner.

"I want you inside me," said Princess Hikari. "I... I want you to throw me down and shove that thick, hot sausage up my cunt... I want you to smack my ass and bite these flat whore tits... ohhh❤"

She moaned, shivering and moistening visibly. She licked her lips.

"I want you, Hokage-sama. I want to give you everything that I am. Please, take me, Naruto!" she shouted. "Take me and fuck me raw! Have your filthy, merciless way with me! Pump this slutty pussy full of your spunk! Fuck my every hole! Come all over this body! Mark every inch of me as yours! OHHH! Oh...! _Ohhhh_...❤"

She stepped forward, throwing her arms around Naruto's torso. She embraced him tightly, his erection digging into her smooth, flat belly. Moaning lewdly, she leaned up to shyly lick one of Naruto's nipples.

He stiffened, and his manhood throbbed fearsomely against her abdomen.

Michiru watched happily, serenely smiling, as her daughter rubbed herself against the Lord Hokage. She purred, seeing Naruto reach around to cup Hikari's buttocks, lifting the young teen bodily by her ass.

Even Karenbana and Amayo slowed in their mutual cunnilingus as they listened to these proceedings.

"Fuck me, Naruto! I'm yours! Do everything you can to make this tight little body a temple to your cock! Ream my ass! Pump my womb full of your seed! Ohhhh! Fuck me raw and knock me up, Naruto-sama! _I love you!_ ❤"

Naruto grinned, lining himself up with the princess's soaking, virgin pussy.

"Whatever you want, Hikari-chan~" he chirped.

Gingerly, he pressed himself into the girl. She squirmed, gasping as he filled her up. He came up against her hymen soon enough, and the princess winced for the briefest moment.

"Ah, does it hurt?" he asked her, smiling. "I can stop now if you don't want to go any farther."

Hikari blushed, and she shook her head. Her smile was a touch crooked, but nonetheless clearly genuine.

"N-no," she whispered. "I mean, it does hurt a little... but it feels good, too... and I know it will feel a lot better once you are through."

Naruto smiled, and comfortingly patted the princess's buttock.

"You want me to break it fast or slow?" he asked her.

Hikari smiled wider.

"Like ripping off a bandage," she murmured. "Ram your cock into me, Naruto-sama... don't hold anything back...!"

Naruto nodded, and he did as Hikari asked. Taking a deep breath, he channeled the slightest bit of yang chakra into his dick. He knew Hikari was a civilian, regardless of whatever archery training she may have done, and did not have the pain tolerance of even a greenhorn genin.

He didn't quite have the skill to numb the pain that would come from what she wanted, but he could stimulate her with enough pleasure to dampen it.

Pulling back, Naruto bowed his head to plant a soft kiss on Hikari's brow, before thrusting. He pulled her up and shoved himself in, pushing with as much strength as he could safely use with the princess.

Her hymen was barely a speed bump, this time. Hikari let out the shortest, slightest gasp when he burst through it, and Naruto felt a tiny bit of blood trickle over his shaft.

In a single, fluid plunge he drove his manhood all the way up to Hikari's cervix, causing her to writhe and squeal in gleeful shock at the heretofore unparalleled jolts pleasure he sent rocketing through her young, virgin body. Her blossom was ungodly tight, and Naruto grunted excitedly.

He spent a moment just basking in the warmth and the pressure, letting a bit of his chakra leak into the princess's sex. She took a second to catch her breath, redfaced and sweating bullets, gasping and groaning as she adjusted to the once inconceivable bliss of such a carnal joining.

Michiru purred delightedly, pinching one of her nipples and slipping a finger up her pussy. A hot juicy sex spurted out over the office floor, the queen of Tsuki no Kuni enthusiastically masturbating to the sight of her daughter being deflowered.

Karenbana and Amayo caught their second wind, listening in growing arousal as Hikari adjusted to the presence of Naruto's cock inside her. They ate each other out with a renewed zeal and fervor, of drinking one another's nectar like women who had wandered in a desert.

Moments of blissful, motionless union passed. Hikari breathed heavily, heart pounding rapidly in her chest. She felt giddy and hot, and could not help the cute, girlish moans which slipped out of her mouth. Her belly twisted and turned in agonizing ecstasy.

She held Naruto tightly, pressing her face to his hard, manly bosom. Her face was burning up, and her lips felt dry. She kissed his chest clumsily, wrapping her lips around one of his nipples.

Naruto let out a pleasurable hiss at the feeling of Hikari licking his nipple. His cock throbbed mightily inside her, causing the girl to let out a squeak.

He could not wait any longer.

Slowly, at first, Naruto began to rock his hips back and forth. Hikari's eyes went wide, and the girl's head fell back in shock at the sudden, new waves of pleasure which raced through her.

Naruto slowly and steadily pushed himself in and out of Hikari. He fucked her gently at first, letting the princess acclimate herself to these strange and wonderful sensations. He held her tight, and she moaned cutely, nuzzling his chest and whimpering at the overwhelming pleasure.

"Ohh, Naruto-sama..." Hikari mewled. "Mmm, oh, yes... It feels so GOOD❤"

"Hikari-chan..." Naruto groaned, looking down at her face as he picked up his pace. "You're making such an adorable expression."

The girl blushed deeply, and let out a gleeful yelp, gasping as Naruto's thrusts steadily picked up speed. His pelvis thumped wetly against her crotch, and his manhood drilled slowly harder and swifter into her pussy.

Naruto fucked the princess of Tsuki no Kuni, deflowering her, taking her virginity and showing her a world of marvelous, sensual pleasures she could have never before imagined. He made her a woman, making rough and passionate love to her.

Their bodies melded in the heat of the moment. Naruto moved faster and faster and faster, thrusting deeper and harder and fiercer into her maidenhood. She gasped and moaned, crying out in excitement.

Smack, smack, smack.

Thluck, thluck.

_Smooch._

Naruto planted a kiss on Hikari's forehead, and she let out a cute, delightful squeal. Her eyes were half-lidded, and her cheeks were rosy. She was melting into Naruto's embrace, unable to endure the sheer ecstasy.

Michiru came all over her own hands, moaning and fiercely groping her own tits. Amayo and Karenbana gushed into each other's mouths.

Hikari arched her back and let out a sharp, formless cry of pure bliss. Shuddering, her pussy clenched down like a vise, and she came. Juices poured over Naruto's manhood, a virgin blossom milking his cock.

The Sixth Hokage came buckets into the future queen of Tsuki no Kuni, pumping her full of his seed. She went limp in his arms with a final, weak murmur.

"Ohh... I love you, Naruto-sama...❤"

Naruto smiled, and gave the young Hikari one last kiss on the forehead.

"What a cute little thing," he chirped.

Queen Michiru nodded in languid, sultry agreement.

Karenbana and Amayo continued to eagerly sixty-nine each other on the hokage's desk.

"She'll make a very good concubine," Michiru purred, winking at Naruto.

"All four of you will," he replied, winking right back.

The voluptuous queen smiled suggestively, and laid herself down on the floor. With a fluid, graceful parting of her legs, she invited the Lord Sixth to take her as deeply and passionately as he had just taken thirteen year old daughter.

Naruto enthusiastically obliged.

* * *

A/N: Woo, this is... I think this chapter might have come out even longer than _Traditions of the Slutty Mist_, at just over 5k words. Haha... and added on the same day as the previous chapter, at that.

I think this chapter might be only my second serious attempt at a "traditional" deflowering scene, too, aside from the one in _Scientia Potentia Est_... wow, with how much smut I've written. Haha. XP

Also, I wouldn't expect every chapter to be this long – most might come closer to the previous one in length, if I hope to update with anything resembling frequency. But this was a pretty fun chapter for me to write, doing something with characters like this who will probably never appear in ALNW proper.

Haha... and I'll wanna get started on writing the next chapter of that at some point... but there are also some other fics I should really get around to updating, like _As it is Written _and _Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls_.

Hope you guys enjoy this beast of a chapter!

(...still shorter than the last several chaps I've done for ALNW... XD)

**Updated: **11-15-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	9. Ramen of the North Star

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_this chapter doesn't contain any spoilers for the end of A Lewd New World_)

* * *

Hokuto of Hoshigakure blushed beet red as she let herself sink down into the giant bowl of ramen. She was stark naked and pink all over, having been scrubbed clean as a whistle by a very thorough Ayame.

Her body felt hot and wet in ways wholly unrelated to the steaming broth, and she thought happily of all the ways Naruto-sama might show his appreciation for the delicious soup she'd be giving him.

Her nipples were hard, stiff and sensitive. The modest mounds of her breasts bobbed ever so slightly in the broth, the surface of the soup suggestively framing her B-cup cleavage.

She wriggled her hips, moaning lewdly as she luxuriated in the ramen. Noodles and strips of meat and various other ingredients clung to and brushed against her body.

The cart bearing the tub-sized bowl in which Hokuto was now soaking rolled silently out of the kitchen, pushed by a pair of pretty waitresses... waitresses who _just so happened_ to be the freckled brunette's old teammates from the Hidden Star.

Hokuto smiled cutely at Sumaru and Mizura. She raised one of her legs out of the ramen, observing the redness of her skin, and appreciating how suggestively the noodles had wrapped around the shapely limb.

"How do I look?" she asked her two fellow waitresses, a considerable blush on her cheeks.

Mizura giggled, and gave Hokuto a wink.

"Good enough to eat!" she playfully teased.

Sumaru nodded in agreement, licking her lips rather unsubtly.

"Naruto is lucky to get this kind of service at every meal," she said, sounding a touch envious.

"I hear he eats sushi off his wives for dinner," Hokuto commented, humming and drooling a little at the thought. "And _they_ eat off of their personal attendants."

"There's only one kind of eating I'd want to do with _those_ girls," Mizura tittered, smiling dreamily at the thought.

She gave her former teammates a rakish wink.

"Mmm! I _k__now_, right~?" Sumaru nodded eagerly, and both wiggled their bare, naked hips. As had become the new standard uniform for those serving the Lord Hokage and his guests at Ichiraku Ramen, the two ex-Star ninja wore skimpy white aprons and nothing else.

Hokuto was sure Naruto-sama would _greatly_ appreciate the view.

And, indeed, she heard his voice growing closer as the cart was wheeled on down. The man was laughing and chatting with someone or other, and Hokuto couldn't help a slight moan escaping her lips as she thought about what was soon to come.

She shuddered, imaging those powerful hands on her naked body. Coming a little into the broth, she brought a hand up to cup one of her breasts, lightly panting and blushing hotly. Goosebumps raced over her bare flesh, and she squirmed excitedly in the Lord Hokage's waitress ramen.

"Ah, Hokuto-chan!" another voice greeted, very near indeed. "Mizura and Sumaru, too! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Hokuto's blush deepened. She immediately recognized the voice of the Fourth Hoshikage, and could practically feel the woman's gaze on her naked body even before lifting her eyes to look at her.

Natsuhi smiled warmly at the three former Star ninja, among whom was her daughter Sumaru. She was dressed her finest for this meeting with the Lord Hokage, wearing a very tight red dress with a low-enough cut blouse and high-enough slit thigh to make it fairly certain that she probably wasn't wearing any kind of lingerie underneath.

Full breasts heaved enticingly, the curve of a perfectly toned ass pressing up to the Sixth Hokage's side. She was practically sitting right in the man's lap, and her eyes seemed to focus heavily on his form even when she greeted her daughter and the other waitresses.

The beautiful, mature woman winked suggestively at Sumaru and Mizura, before flicking her gaze once more to the naked Hokuto. She leered warmly at the brunette, squeezing her thighs together and licking her lips.

"This is quite the banquet you've had prepared for me, Hokage-sama," Natsuhi purred, glancing sidelong at Naruto Uzumaki.

The blond shrugged, and gave her a playful wink.

"Well it's not like it's _just_ for you, Hoshikage-chan," he replied cheekily, planting a hand rather shamelessly over the curve of the woman's shapely, toned buttocks.

Natsuhi batted her eyelashes suggestively, and placed a hand on Naruto's lap. A bulge appeared beneath her fingers, his groin swelling happily at her touch.

Sumaru blushed, watching intently as the Hokage began to fondle and massage her mother's rear. Mizura squirmed lustily, staring holes through the crotch of Naruto's pants as the Hoshikage playfully kneaded his semi-erect manhood through the fabric.

Hokuto blushed harder than ever, and found that her hands seemed to have minds of their own as they began touching her all over. She fingered herself in the Hokage's ramen, squeezing and kneading her own breasts. Whimpering, she craned her neck in the hopes of glimpsing Naruto's manhood.

Natsuhi undid the zipper of Naruto's trousers, letting his sizable erection stand up for all to see.

"You're right, Hokage-sama," she purred, gently running her fingers around the base of the blond's cock. "I couldn't possibly make room for _all this_."

His penis visibly twitched as the woman's hot, humid breath brushed over it. Naruto grinned at Natsuhi, tracing the curve of her ass around to the bare skin of her flank, slipping a hand up her dress.

"Well, don't let it go to waste if you can't finish it on your own," he said with a suggestive growl. "There's plenty to share with everyone."

"There is, indeed," Natsuhi agreed. She raised her free hand, gesturing for Sumaru to come over. "Come, dear. You look like you could do with some refreshment."

The kunoichi-cum-waitress blushed. Nodding eagerly, she hurried forward as her mother requested. Without any need for prompting, Sumaru crawled into the booth beside Naruto and bowed her head. Soft lips parted, a pink tongue flicking out.

Licking her lips in anticipation, she forced her mouth down on the Lord Hokage's cock. She took his full length up into her throat with a look of glee, moaning and purring obscenely as she wagged her bare ass and noisily slurped on Naruto's erection.

Naruto grinned. The hand that he had pinned beneath the Lady Hoshikage's tush generously goosed the firm, pert flesh. He groped the woman's buttocks with one hand even as the other came to rest on the back of Sumaru's head.

He petted the girl, caressing her and telling her how good it felt to be inside her mouth. Sumaru blushed hotly at his compliments, her pussy visibly moistening as she worshipfully serviced his lordship.

Natsuhi smiled, and gestured for Mizura to shift the bowl onto the table. The gray-haired waitress eagerly complied, pushing the waitress ramen in front of the two kage.

"Would our honored patrons like anything else?" she inquired with a low bow.

Inwardly, the young woman felt jealous of Hokuto and Sumaru. The smacking of the latter's lips on Naruto's cock was exceptionally loud, and Mizura felt painfully hot between her legs every time she caught a glimpse of Hokuto's lewdly writhing form in the waitress ramen.

Natsuhi smiled knowingly at Mizura, and nodded.

"I certainly would, at least," she said with a purr. Undoing the straps of her dress, she exposed a pair of gorgeous adult melons, round and plump and delightfully bouncy. "Mmm... my nipples feel _ever_ so dry. Would you be a dear and moisten them up for me?"

Feeling slightly in awe at the sight of the hoshikage's tits, Mizura dumbly nodded. Then, looking eager, she crawled over to the other side of Natsuhi. With two kage sandwiched between her and Sumaru, Mizura reverently laid her hands on the redhead's bosom, before bowing her head and taking the nearest of the woman's nipples into her mouth.

Naruto grinned, and slid one hand around to Natsuhi's front. Briefly leaning over, he kissed the woman's ear. Licking her fleshy lobe teasingly, he slipped a finger up the Lady Hoshikage slot.

"_Itadakimasu_," he rumbled in a deep, husky tone, before grabbing his chopsticks and playfully plucking a naruto fishcake from Hokuto's chest. Then he pinched her nipples between the chopsticks, tugging sharply at them, causing the brunette to squeal and moan as she came.

Natsuhi followed his lead, grabbing chopsticks and swirling some noodles teasingly around Hokuto's other nipple. The waitress groaned and bucked her hips, splashing a bit of broth on the table.

Mizura kissed and licked Natsuhi's breasts, servicing the hoshikage as she ate. Sumaru similarly deepthroated Naruto's throbbing erection, sucking on his cock like it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

As did **most** who got a chance to sample that prime sausage.

Hokuto was well aware of how fitting this was as she rolled over in the bowl, lifting her ass up out of the broth, Naruto casually plucking off whatever cuts and noodles had gotten stuck to her bum.

She whimpered and came a tiny bit every time his chopsticks pinched her buttocks. Her pussy ached and itched, silently begging to be filled up.

Natsuhi obliged with a boiled egg up the waitress's cunt.

Hokuto came explosively. Mizura nibbled lewdly at Natsuhi's breasts, and Sumaru blissfully swallowed another mouthful of Naruto's semen.

They were in heaven.

* * *

A/N: While absentmindedly watching some of the original _Naruto_ series's filler hell on DVD the other day, my attention was caught by the introduction of a certain freckled, brown-haired, female character to develop a slight crush on Naruto in the Hidden Star arc.

I immediately knew that I wanted to do some kind of smuttish thing involving Hokuto's ass. Possibly with food being eaten off of it.

The perfect excuse for a brief encore from LNW!Ichiraku's waitress ramen.

On a mostly unrelated note, **I have a new poll in my profile regarding this fic**...ish collection of LNW-based smutlets and crack. Basically, it's about whether or not future chapters of this should be set after the end of _A Lewd New World_, which would mean some spoilers for those who have not finished that fic.

Y'know, on the off chance that anyone reading this actually HASN'T already read LNW.

**Updated: **12-11-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	10. Heaven's Four Ojousama

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_this chapter contains **INCEST** and spoilers for the end of A Lewd New World_)

* * *

They were his princesses, the four sweetest and most spoiled girls in the whole wide world. No one could separate them from him, or from their mothers, though Kaguya had certainly tried. But each of his daughters was unfailingly devoted to him, and they would do anything to make him proud.

To _please_ him.

Tamon, Koumoku, Zoujou, Jikoku. The four Uzumaki heiresses.

She-Who-Hears-All-Things, most devoted to their father's teachings, who learned right and wrong at his feet. Daughter of Gaara, who inherited her mother's ample bosom, she was supremely voluptuous and delectably tanned. Her blonde hair was a shade between that of her father and her aunt, Temari. Her eyes were a piercing desert-gold.

She-Who-Sees-All-Things, kindest and most insightful, first of the sisters to understand the value of their father's manhood. Daughter of Hinata, with generous breasts, curves in all the right places, and long silken hair of fate-thread scarlet. She was fair of skin, apt to redden at the drop of a dime. Her eyes were a byakugan's pale lavender.

She-Who-Causes-Things-to-Grow, cleverest and most ambitious of the sisters. She utterly adored their father, and kissed him whenever she saw him. Daughter of Sakura, she was slender and lithe, with small breasts and a pert, toned bum. She was bold and amorous. Her hair was cherry blossom pink, and her eyes cerulean blue.

She-Who-Upholds-the-Realm, most zealous and devout of the four. She swore herself to their father in mind, body, and soul; she dedicated her life to serving and protecting him, a noble demon knight. Daughter of Sasuki, she was shapely and strong, with goodly breasts and a toned figure. Her hair was snow-white, and her eyes were onyx.

Shodai Kamikage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki, the one and only God of Kunoichi, sat enthroned in his palace. A great tower equaling heaven rose high above the nations, a magnificent castle built up from the highest branches of the tallest tree. From the Shinju's flower had blossomed his mansion (_Ten'i Muhou_, as Kaguya had proclaimed it) which overlooked the vast lands fertile.

Naruto sat atop a lotus throne, petals of silver and gold adorned with rich and luxurious silk cushions. His back was every bit as upright and rigid as his cock, his legs crossed with hands resting on his knees as he benevolently presided over the elemental nations.

He wore a hat of black and white, branded with the kanji for _god_. This he wore, and nothing else, a stern expression on his face as he listened to the case brought before him.

Lady Haruna, the lovely and willful daimyo of the Land of Vegetables, was smiling demurely as she bowed to the Kamikage. She was dressed in aught but the air around her, as was custom for those who came to his palace. Earthly garments were unworthy of this place.

Next to Haruna was Lady Toki, who had brought suit against the Land of Vegetables on behalf of her own Land of Birds. It was a petty matter in the grand scheme of things, but Naruto heard them out anyways, nodding attentively as each of them made her case.

Seated in seiza position before the throne of the Lord First, Naruto's daughters knelt with their heads bowed. Save for the small circlets upon their brows, set with a single gemstone each, they were naked.

As silent sentinels, watchful and patient, the four princesses were an impenetrable wall between their father and the two daimyo. If he wished it, they would move aside so his visitors could pay him proper homage, but otherwise they would budge for no one. They were Kamikage-sama's daughters, most faithful servants of the Divine Shadow.

Finally, once Toki and Haruna had each pleaded their cases, Naruto raised a hand and announced his verdict. The two daimyo bowed low, profoundly honored that he should address them directly. Accepting his declaration with unconditional gratitude and servility, the two noble ladies each promised him a hefty tribute in thanks for his consideration.

Naruto smiled, and dismissed them. The two gorgeous daimyo turned and walked out of his throne room, sensually swaying their hips as they went. Naruto watched them every step of the way, intently appreciating their naked posteriors.

His dick twitched, stiffening a little bit more in perverse longing to ream those fine, fine asses.

Tamon, Koumoku, Zoujou, and Jikoku stood up as one the instant the door to the throne room was closed. They turned to face their father, looks of unmistakable longing on their faces. Each of them had her eyes glued intently to his cock.

"Mm, those two sure know how to tease me," Naruto said in good humor, glancing over his daughters' naked forms.

"You're too soft on these lowly peons," Jikoku remarked, looking up at their father.

Zoujou nodded in agreement.

"I was really hoping you'd discard pretense and just rape their bitch asses," the pinkette said, cutely pouting. "They were totally asking for it, too."

Koumoku giggled softly, a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, I think they're just as disappointed by this as you and Jikoku-tan," she observed. "Their faces fell for just a second when they reached the door. Did you notice them lingering at the entrance before they left?"

"Yeah, I did," Naruto said. "But I figured it would be rude to just go up and take them without permission."

Jikoku snorted, smirking at him.

"'_Permission?_'" she drawled, onyx eyes sparking. "You're Lord Kamikage. Everything in this world already belongs to you. Those naughty little whores clearly knew that, seeing how they were shaking those slutty little asses at you."

Tamon smiled, and licked her lips.

"I would not have been averse to raping them myself," she confessed, a hand straying down her smooth and dusky abdomen. "Maybe shove a nice iron sand dildo up those fat, juicy cunts of theirs."

"Ouch," Zoujou remarked, wincing playfully. "That sounds like it'd _hurt_."

"Well... I'd smooth the surface over with chakra first, obviously," Tamon said. "I'm not _that_ much of a sadist. And you know how Kaguya-chan gets about blood on the tiles."

"She loves it, doesn't she?" Koumoku spoke up. "Almost as much as father's sperm."

"Exactly," Tamon said. "It wouldn't be much of a punishment to make her clean the throne room with her tongue if we keep making messes she _likes_ to lick up."

"That's supposed to be a punishment?" Zoujou and Jikoku said at the same time. They spoke innocently, but there was a playful twinkle in their eyes.

All four of the girls promptly broke down in giggles, winking and gesturing at each out with varying degrees of obscenity. Then, as if via some mode of silent communication, they swiveled in unison to eye their father's penis.

It was naturally still quite erect, and the sight of it was supremely tantalizing to these randy young lasses.

Naruto caught the looks on their faces, and he chuckled.

"You girls are just like your moms, you know that?" he commented. "Every conversation _they_ have somehow or other winds back up on the subject of my dick, too."

Tamon smiled, visibly pleased by this comparison. Zoujou giggled, and stuck out her tongue in a _Teehee! Silly me❤_ fashion. Koumoku blushed, veins creeping outward from her eyes as she lovingly ogled their father's manhood.

Jikoku licked her lips and struck a provocative pose. She spread her legs, stuck out her bum, puffed up her chest, and winked at their father.

"Obviously because that's the only subject worth discussing," the white-haired Uchiha descendant playfully quipped.

Tamon, Zoujou, and Koumoku's eyes lit up at their half-sister's words. All three nodded in emphatic agreement.

Naruto shrugged, and stretched his legs out.

"Come on, then," he said, gesturing for the girls to join him on his throne, which was more spacious and comfy than most people's beds. "I s'pose you girls prolly wanna play another round of _hop on pop_, right?"

His daughters literally threw themselves at him in response.

A very obvious **yes**.

Naruto smiled, and allowed the girls to have their fun. He was a very indulgent father, in that way. Though it didn't hurt that the four were also incredibly good at pleasuring him, and peerlessly eager to do so.

Tamon and Koumoku draped themselves over the sides of his throne, arching their backs and lying on their bellies across the petals. Their feet didn't even reach the edge, and the only parts of them that actually touched were their hands, mouths, and breasts.

The blonde and redhead sandwiched their father's erection between their tits, docking tightly around his girth. Nipples rubbed together, slid over his shaft, and flicked the head of his cock. Gaara and Hinata's daughters proved themselves quite flexible, managing to mash their lips together and share a heated, passionate kiss mere centimeters above Naruto's aching, sensitive tip.

She who heard all, and she who saw all: these two were the most buxom of Naruto's four princesses, equal in bust size to their mothers, who themselves near rivaled the likes of Tsunade. And they used these endowments to peerless effect, rubbing their melons lewdly and sensuously up and down, back and forth across the Kamikage's manhood.

Naruto groaned happily, purring and bucking his hips, fucking his daughters' tits as they made out and massaged his manhood with their mammaries. The soft valleys enveloped him, smothering his hardness in endless doughy flesh. Hard nipples scraped over his tip, and slid across his shaft, teasing and tormenting him with ungodly levels of pleasure.

"Oh, hell," he grunted. "You two are really friggin' good at this... You've been practicing with Sasori-chan's training dummies, haven't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Tamon purred, smiling up at him. "We want to serve you to the absolute best of our abilities, father."

"And if that means practicing our moves on Sasori-chan's sex puppets, then we will do it," Koumoku added a touch loftily.

The effect was somewhat ruined, though, by the obscene expressions on their faces as they then resume swabbing each other's tonsils. Their heads tilted, and their lips crashed wetly together. Ample breasts jiggled all around Naruto's cock.

Further up, now, Jikoku's hands were tracing the contours of Naruto's pecs. Her breasts, somewhere in size between Zoujou's and Koumoku/Tamon's, were pressing snugly against her father's back, a very eager squeeze play. Her nipples dug into his skin, and her fingers playfully teased his nipples.

Jikoku was kneeling behind her father, breathing hotly on the back of his neck, fondling his chest, and pressing her soaking pubic region down on his firm, muscular buttocks. Her legs were spread, and she was bucking her hips, grinding her loins hungrily, suggestively up and down over her pop's ass.

Her own bum was bouncing nicely, twerking and quivering with the motion of Jikoku's pelvis. She moaned and spooned her father, panting and nibbling on his earlobes. She groped his rock hard chest, squeezing her rack into his back. Her face was buried in his hair, and she was blushing intensely.

Naruto growled huskily as Jikoku continued to wetly hump him, lewdly grinding her fine body all over his solid back. He felt her hands on his chest, and shivered as she playfully pinched his nipples. His cock throbbed fearsomely within the depths of Tamon and Koumoku's cleavage.

"Ohhh, father," Jikoku groaned, panting heavily. She inhaled the scent of his sunny locks. "Mmm... aahn... papa...❤"

"Jikoku-tan... you're such a nice daughter," Naruto moaned, a wry smile on his lips. "I love all of you girls so much. Just as much as I love your mothers!"

Jikoku's blush deepened, and her usually striking face was looking absolutely _adorable_. She embraced her father tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Love you more," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

He could feel her pussy's juices dripping down his ass crack, mingling with sweat. The heat of her loins left his buns perfectly toasty, and her breasts conformed excellently to the contours of his back.

Down at the foot of Naruto's throne, Zoujou was eyeing her half-sisters as they pleasured their father, and blushing as she licked her lips and puckered up. Crouching down on her hands and knees, the pinkette wiggled a firm and milky ass, lowering her head so that she was eye to toe with her father's feet.

She kissed his heel, which was hard and rough. Her cheeks were burning, and her lips parted. She flicked her tongue out, tasting salty sweat. Zoujou moaned, her pussy moistening extremely. Moisture dripped down her thighs as she slowly and lovingly frenched the soles of her father's feet. Her face was beet red.

Zoujou's lips smacked noisily against the thick and calloused flesh. Naruto's soles were as clean as his soul, and Sakura's daughter lewdly laved her tongue between his toes. His feet did not particularly smell, for he wasn't constantly cramming them into dark and confined socks and shoes, but the musk of his body was there nonetheless.

Naruto felt Zoujou suckle and nibble on his toes, one by one, generously massaging his feet. He saw the blush which spread all over her body, the signs of her shameful enjoyment of this base and dirty task. She shook her ass eagerly, feeling his gaze upon it, and the Kamikage's cock twitched excitedly between Koumoku and Tamon's tits.

"Does this feel good, father?" Zoujou asked him, quiet and dutiful, blushing hotly as she met his eyes. "Do you enjoy it when I clean your feet with this unworthy mouth, and attend to your glorious body with this base and sinful form?"

"It feels damn good," Naruto said with a chuckle, winking at the girl. He felt Jikoku lightly twist his nipples, and he moaned. "Mmm... if you can suck on my cock anywhere _near_ as good as you suck on my toes..."

Zoujou smiled, wiggling her hips gleefully.

"There is no part of you I would not be honored to kiss, dearest father," she said demurely, though there was a lustful gleam in her eyes. "But I will admit a certain eagerness to taste your sainted manhood, in particular."

Saying this, she took one of his big toes into her mouth, not once breaking eye contact with him as she sealed her lips around it, moving her head suggestively back and forth as she suckled and circled her tongue around the thick digit. Two sets of matching cerulean orbs twinkled with fondness and desire.

Naruto smiled, taking in the presence and ministrations of his four beautiful, loving daughters. His throat tightened with pride, and he came with a grin. He erupted all over his daughters' breasts.

Jikoku and Zoujou immediately pounced on Tamon and Koumoku's sperm-coated tits.

Naruto watched them with lusty amusement.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is set after the end of LNW, though I do leave it intentionally ambiguous as to whether they are back in the real world or still inside of Infinite Tsukuyomi.

In _A Lewd New World_, I had on a few occasions entertained the thought of putting Naruto's daughters in sexual situations with him – if memory serves me right, that's why I originally had their growth so super-accelerated. But I wound up refraining from doing any real smut with them because the fic had started getting more serious at that point, and I felt like it would be a bit... off, to be putting those girls in any explicitly sexual situations.

For AoPaO, however, I've had a few people request both here and back in the original fic for Naruto to have sex with his daughters. And since this is pure smut with only the barest veneer of episodic excuse plot, I figured _eh_, why not?

**Updated: **12-18-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	11. Mina's Motherly Love

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_moar incest, moar!_)

* * *

It was the day after Naruto's graduation from the academy. The day after he became a true man in the eyes of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Mina Namikaze had the most delightfully shameful expression on her face as she took the young teen's manhood into her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out and ruddy, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head, as she pleasured her dear, beloved son.

The buxom blonde was naked, kneeling down before Naruto. They were in his bedroom, the newly-appointed genin seated at the end of his bed with his pants down.

Mina wiggled her butt for Naruto, letting the round and supple cheeks bounce and jiggle this way and that for his viewing pleasure. She stroked the base of his shaft and fondled his balls in silent wonder, thinking about how marvelous it was that he had begun to come into his inheritance.

Her lips smacked on his shaft, and her fingers teased up and down his length. Her mouth slid obscenely back and forth, Naruto's young cock throbbing inside her oral cavern.

Despite the mess and disorder of his bedroom, the only thing Mina's eyes were on was Naruto's body, this magnificent, undeniable _male_ body that could make her feel so HOT at just the slightest, briefest touch. She raked her baby blues adoringly up and down his naked, slender, thirteen year old torso as she went down on him, sucking and slurping on a rigid, velvety smooth dick.

"Gah..." Naruto groaned weakly, feeling his blonde mother curl her tongue around the head of his penis, the muscle moving so _interestingly_ against him as she hummed and vibrated her damp cavern all around him.

He bucked his hips dumbly, thrusting himself further into Mina's mouth.

The Yellow Flash let out a muffled squeal, her eyes infinitesimally widening at the suddenness of this movement, but then she smiled. The blush on her cheeks was pink and rosy, and she _blew_ on Naruto's penis, most of his member securely esconced in her mouth.

A wad of semen erupted from his meatus, filling his mother's throat with the salty, spunky goodness. The retired Yondaime let out a moan of blissful pleasure, eagerly gulping down her son's sperm.

Mina smiled, removing her mouth at last from her son's cock. She licked her lips, gazing warmly into his eyes.

"I love you, dear," she whispered softly, massive tits jiggling a bit as she stood up. "Kushina and I are so _proud _of you, Naruto. You have come splendidly into your own."

She then giggled, eyes twinkling in amusement at this little double entendre. Naruto blushed, meeting his mother's eyes with a softly thoughtful expression.

"You really think so...?" he asked her quietly.

Mina beamed.

"Of course," she promised. "I love you, dear. We both do. You will serve this village well... as the first male shinobi since Lord Hashirama."

Naruto smiled wider.

"Yeah..." he murmured. "Thanks, mom. I love you too..."

Mina nodded happily.

"Here, son..." she whispered, crawling onto the bed with him. "Let us show just _how __much_ we love each other."

She then smiled lustily, and pushed him gently down on his back. Straddling him, Mina took Naruto manhood inside of herself, greedily spreading the lips of her pussy to swallow up every last inch of his hardness.

She moaned lewdly, feeling his cock spread her insides out. He gingerly kissed her breasts, which fell across his face in a cushy heap of supple woman flesh, moaning softly and nibbling at the milky meat of her bosom. He licked up some of the sweat which glistened and dripped down into Mina's cleavage.

The Yellow Flash smiled adoringly at her son, leaning back to mount her weight directly and squarely onto his pelvis, making him groan. She squealed a little bit, feeling his cock throb and twitch inside of her.

"Ohhh, son..." she cooed lustfully, smiling at the young blond. "You will go on to great things. I just know you will."

Then she began to rock her hips up and down.

Naruto groaned, forgetting all his worries and misgivings as Mina proceeded to ride him, long and hard. She bobbed her buxom, curvaceous, voluptuous body up and down on his youthful manhood, impaling herself willfully on his rapacious cock. Her hips smacked wetly, obscenely against his, making a most sensual chorus in time with her whimpers and moans.

Naruto laid back and let his mother do her thing. It felt so incredible that he couldn't even think of doing anything else. He let her grind that wet, juicy cunt on his stiff, aching cock. He watched her ample, massive breasts bob up and down playfully, lewdly, lagging ever a second or two behind the rest of her. Mina's generous, doughy buttocks smacked his thighs vulgarly with every downward plunge, and her pussy squelched audibly with every upward jerk.

She clamped down tightly on his throbbing erection, feeling it pulse and twitch against her burning hot, sopping wet inner walls. She moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure shoot through her body as she ravaged her innermost places on her son's hard and unyielding sex.

She threw her head from side to side, unable to control herself under the onslaught of immense carnal pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mina screamed at the last, unable to hold it in any longer. "Naruto! I'm coming...!"

Naruto gasped, feeling her pussy squeeze his dick like a silken vise. He howled, feeling himself at the brink of ecstasy.

"Fuck...!" he grunted. "Me too! I'm gonna...!"

They came.

Then they went limp, and collapsed together in a sweaty heap on the boy's bed.

Mina smiled, and held her son close to her bosom.

"I love you, dear," she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Context, you say? Why, whatever is _that?_ XD

Just a Mina-specific lemon... with a hypothetical preteen Naruto from the possible illusionary past of Infinite Tsukuyomi.

...yeah, I dunno. Just roll with it. :P

**Updated: **12-20-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	12. Mistress Kushina and Her Slave Kaguya

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_kushikagu yuri ftw_)

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki reclined on a most luxurious bed, vast and velvety soft, with sheets of the finest scarlet silk. Gold-trimmed tapestries hung from her walls, vertiginous iconography of the Uzumaki clan closely intermingled with many tasteful and erotic depictions of the female body.

Crimson tresses were pooled in a radiant, fiery halo around her naked body. Locks of soft and luscious hair fell artfully over her breasts, a single ruby strand held suggestively between her plump and shapely lips. Sea gray eyes were half-lidded, a tantalizingly rosy flush painting the woman's skin.

Supple, gorgeous thighs squeezed together. Soft flesh deformed sensually, and her hips angled such that her naked womanhood was only just visible. Her head rested on an embroidered pillow, and her gaze was fixed intently on the form of a tall and buxom woman.

Kaguya Otsutsuki smiled obsequiously at Kushina, bowing low as she entered the woman's room.

"Naruto-sama has ordered me here," Kaguya said, flicking her byakugan over Kushina's nude form.

"He couldn't come personally?" Kushina playfully responded, a twinkle in her eye.

Kaguya bowed even lower, to the point that she was nearly flattening her breasts against the polished oak floorboards. Her generous, heart-shaped ass bounced and quivered as she thrust it up in the air, and a distinctly lewd blush tinted her alabaster cheeks.

"He is presently occupied," the former goddess simpered. "Naruto-sama and his shadow clones are visiting Kirigakure for the bi-weekly orgy, and the remainder of his doppelgängers are similarly visiting Iwa and Oto."

Kushina pouted. She shifted her body atop the covers, a bosom of no small size wobbling subtly with the movement. Her posterior was temptingly framed against the sheets, and her fingers danced languidly down alongside her lovely, amazonian figure.

"That boy is trying to make me jealous, isn't he?" she mused, lazily arching her back. "Spending so much time with all those other women..."

She smiled, and took a moment to eye Kaguya's body.

"Stand up straight," she informed the woman. "I'm horny, and both Mina and Naruto are away. Show me that naked whore body of yours, Kaguya-chan."

Kaguya blushed. She smiled shamefully, and did precisely as Kushina ordered. She stood up tall, posing obscenely for her master's mother, wagging a massive, perfect ass and puffing up a tremendous, godly bosom.

She faced Kushina without hesitation, spreading her arms and freely displaying her gorgeous, naked body. Her breasts were large and flawlessly shaped, round and supple, doughy and bouncy. Her bust dwarfed even Tsunade's, yet it seemed perfectly proportioned on her body, which was tall and slender. She was a giant among women.

Her rear was just as generous and perfectly shaped as her chest, a immense, firm, heart-shaped pillow of an ass. Smooth, pale skin free of blemishes. Round, ample hills cleft in twain by a deep, dark, tantalizing crevasse. Legs that went on for miles, and perfectly plump thighs that could crush a boulder with ease.

Her skin was white as snow, byakugan eyes boring deep into Kushina's steely orbs. The mound of her womanhood was shapely and beautiful, nether-lips cloven by a moist, hot slit. Ridges of velvety pink peered out from between her smooth, blushing labia, a swollen and sizable clitoris looking ready and eager for pleasing.

Kushina eyed Kaguya with a predatory grin, sneering like a leopard that spied a fat gazelle. She continued to lie on her bed, raking her sea gray lamps relentlessly over the dethroned goddess's salacious form.

Idly, languidly, Kushina inched her legs apart, smiling archly as she bared her own womanhood. Softly blushing lips moistened with a sweet nectar; her motherly honey pot dripped generously onto the sheets. Nipples stood tall on the peaks of Kushina's breasts, stiff and dark in erotic contrast with the pale, flushed skin of her chest.

The Uzumaki matron's arousal was self-evident. She ogled Kaguya demeaningly, eyeing the woman like she was nothing more than a particularly juicy piece of meat. Kaguya-hime whimpered, feeling delightfully humiliated under the piercing intensity of Kushina's gaze.

"Ah... ahhn... Kushina-sama...❤" Kaguya whispered, panting slightly. Mountainous mammaries glistened with a faint sheen of sweat, heaving and trembling with her subtly labored breaths. "D-Does this please you, mistress?"

Fingers shyly traced the curvature of Kaguya's hips. She slid her hands down and across her broad and beautiful booty, inching her palms over her pelvis. Her pussy was neatly shorn, every inch of her body below the nose completely bare of hair.

Kushina smiled, and nodded condescendingly. She brought a hand down to her own sex, and cupped one of her breasts with a tight, hungry squeeze. Lust flashed in the woman's eyes.

Kaguya, for all her grace and power, felt wonderfully low and base under this gaze. Kushina's eyes pierced her to the core. The woman's glance kindled a hot and crackling fire within the fallen goddess's belly. Every second she spent pinned under the redhead's leer was another second closer to orgasm.

Was it any wonder that so many women so gladly submitted to Kushina?

With a purr and a soft, nearly inaudible moan, Kaguya spread apart her labia. Moist, silken pink folds were exposed to her mistress's scrutiny, and Kushina's eyes penetrated her as surely and obscenely as Naruto's phallus ever had. Moisture, hot and fragrant, dripped from between Kaguya's legs.

"Mmm, what a good bitch," Kushina hummed. "No wonder that son of mine hardly ever leaves you without at least one hole stuffed full of his cock. With a body like that, you really are the perfect cum dumpster for him. That's your true calling in life, isn't it? Taking my Naruto's sperm into your filthy slut holes."

Kaguya felt her insides tighten and twist at Kushina's words. It was a familiar sensation, this delightful shame. Such verbal degradation excited her profoundly, particularly when coming from the uniquely sensual and domineering Kushina.

"Ah... oh, mistress, yes... yes, it's true," she groaned, her eyes rolling up in their sockets. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and she moaned lewdly. "I am Naruto-sama's living cocksleeve... I exist solely to be penetrated by him. My body's only worthy use is as a receptacle for his ejaculate...!"

Fingers slipped up into Kaguya's blossom. She bit her lip, shuddering in agonizing bliss as she touched herself good and deep.

_Shlick. Shlick. Shlick._

Kaguya thrust her fingers eagerly back and forth in her cunt, urged on by Kushina's appreciative leer. Juices squelched and dribbled out of her pussy, dousing her hand with a clear, glistening nectar.

Ample flesh roiled, a brobdignagian bosom overflowing the goddess's palm. Titanic buttocks quivered and quaked as she bucked her hips, fingering herself violently for Kushina-sama's viewing pleasure. Kaguya's bodacious curves writhed with a squirming, wriggling body as she enthusiastically masturbated, and Kushina similarly pleasured herself.

The redhead ogled the bamboo-born princess, twisting a nipple between her fingers, tugging and sharply pinching, squeezing and massaging the fleshy, pliable globe of her teat. Her pelvis rocked to and fro, the mattress flexing beneath her ass as she eagerly bucked her hips. Scarlet bush crowned a weeping lily, and dextrous digits determinedly delved her damnably delightful depths.

"You're such a naughty one, Kaguya-chan...!" Kushina crowed lustily, hotly blushing as she sneered at Kaguya. "Masochistic bitch. I bet you'd even get off on being strangled, wouldn't you? Fuck!" She slapped her own breast, pinching her clit and letting out a keening wail. "You slutty whore!" she jeered. "Walking public toilet! Free-use meat locker! Filthy, promiscuous _cunt!_"

Kaguya let out a husky moan with every additional insult Kushina hurled at her. Her face reddened more and more deeply with each new pejorative, and the rhythm of her digital thrusts was sharply and steadily increasing.

Kushina bit her lip, shuddering as the fervor of her fingering reached its zenith. Her eyes widened, and a gasp slipped loose from her lips.

She and Kaguya came. Nectar splattered their hands and thighs. A rosy glow colored their bodies, and glassy eyes met.

Wordlessly, Kushina beckoned for Kaguya to approach. She spread her legs further apart, smiling confidently as she parted the lips of her pussy. Moisture doused the sheets betwixt her thighs, but the only things on her mind at that moment were Kaguya's plump, pouty, kissable lips.

The leporine princess crawled onto Kushina's bed. Her eyes were locked with the Uzumaki matron's lamps, not once breaking contact as she wagged her behind and bowed her head to press her mouth softly and worshipfully against the redhead's sopping, sensitive labia.

Her lips nearly burned at the heat of Kushina's sex, and Kaguya's bosom pressed deep into the mattress. She brushed her mouth down, briefly parting her lips to let some of Kushina's nectar pass through.

A moan escaped her at the taste, lewd and lusty. Her gaze broke from Kushina's, at last, as she buried her face in the woman's groin, eagerly kissing her nether lips.

Kaguya stroked Kushina's thighs, fingertips tracing meandering circles over warm, dimpled gooseflesh. She pressed her lips more deeply unto Kushina's labia, kissing the woman harder and more passionately between the legs. The tip of her nose brushed against the redhead's beautiful, swollen clit.

"Ohhh, yes," Kushina groaned, her breath hitching as Kaguya's tongue slipped out to tease her nearest inner folds. "Mmm... ahn~! Oh, _my!_"

Kushina arched her back, grasping her breasts with both hands. Her head rolled in ecstatic agony on her shoulders, and she pressed her tits firmly together, sliding them lewdly up and down, thoroughly and eagerly abusing her nipples.

She bucked her hips, smacking her wet cunt hard against Kaguya's mouth. The debased, degraded goddess let out a delighted squeal, and thrust her tongue deeper. Seconds stretched out into hours, ages passing by in the blink of an eye. The excruciatingly sublime pleasure of Kaguya's clever cunnilingus robbed all sense of time from Kushina.

Kaguya delved the redhead's blossom, lapping up her sweet elixir, kissing her pussy and nibbling ever so gently on her clitoris. She groped Kushina's thighs, dutifully kneading and caressing the supple, toned flesh.

Orgasm after orgasm rocked Kushina's frame. Her bed shuddered and bowed under the force of her euphoric thrashing. She came again and again, dousing Kaguya's face, all but nearly drowning the woman in her juices.

Ample, bouncy tits warped and squashed with Kushina's self-ministered molestations; her nipples were hard as stone, stiff and rigid as she pinched and tugged on them. She pleasured herself even while Kaguya pleasured her, lost in bliss, floating on cloud nine as she came like a fountain into the horny slave's mouth.

"YES! YES!" Kushina cried as she reached the height of her strongest orgasm yet, looking wild and ruddy-cheeked as she bucked her hips and abused her breasts. "OH MY NARUTO, _YES!_ THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE SPOT! OHHH, KAGUYA-CHAAAN~❤"

_Kushina-sama!_ Kaguya thought, moaning lewdly into the woman's crotch. _More, more...! I need more of your honey... more, and more, and MORE...❤_

A thick, juicy booty bounced and wobbled. Kushina screamed in ecstasy.

The Uzumaki matron came explosively, her loins erupting. Liquid ecstasy splashed across the slave's face, and she eagerly guzzled up every last drop.

Just outside the door, peeping in through the keyhole, Miraiya giggled pervertedly.

This was grade-A material.

* * *

A/N: Some slave!Kaguya x mistress!Kushina yuri funtimes, just because. Maybe a couple readers will be disappointed that this chapter didn't star Naruto nailing yet another lucky dame, but variety is the spice of life. Or so they say.

I had a lot of fun writing the prose for this one, by the way, despite having gotten something like only four hours of sleep last night thanks to an ungodly persistent headache. But clearly I am still sufficiently awake for WRITING ABOUT TITTIES.

I dunno why I capslocked that. I JUST FELT LIKE IT OKAY.

(_boobs_)

**Updated: **12-22-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	13. Cuddling Kin-chan

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_yaaay recycling_)

* * *

It was the last day of Naruto's mission to Otogakure, his last good lay before heading out to "hunt down" the Akatsuki. He was having a bit of fun with some of his newest slaves, nubile young cuties whom Occhin had happily consigned to a life of sexual slavery in his service.

(Mikoto and Miraiya considered this a storybook ending)

Kin's lips were soft. Warm to the touch, and moist, with a faintly fruity taste. Her tongue slipped eagerly into his mouth, hands fervently caressing his hard muscles.

She fondled Naruto even as he held her, and kissed her.

He felt the eyes on his back, felt the glances that followed Kin's hands, drinking in the sight of his muscles being traced by the Sound kunoichi's fingers. He grinned, pleased to know that all their attention was on him.

"Damn, Kin-chan... you're so soft..." he whispered. Distantly, he became aware of his hands grasping a warm and supple mound, squeezing and kneading it gently, lovingly.

The raven haired Oto-nin moaned. Her hands stroked Naruto's chest, well-built and reasonably muscular. She caressed his manly bosom, attentively tracing the subtlest contours of his naked torso.

Her eyes met his, smouldering with an undisguised longing.

She was ready.

Naruto felt acutely aware as more hands came onto him, touching and caressing his body. Slim yet calloused fingers groped blindly for his dick, tickling his abs a fair bit.

But he was focusing on Kin, fondling and kissing the girl attentively. His lips hungrily smacked up and down her neck, wetly marking Ms. Tsuchi as _his_. His teeth dug almost gently into soft, pale skin, lips forming a seal as he sucked.

Kin moaned desperately, writhing beneath his solid form. She fondled him lovingly, squeezed and stroked him all over. Her skin jumped wherever he touched her. Electricity sparked between them.

Their bodies were hot, aching, longing. Kin eagerly praised Naruto as he took a nipple into his mouth, suckling and kissing her modestly sizable breasts with an almost childlike curiosity and wonder. He tasted the salty tang of sweat on her skin, and the heady smell of her sex filled his nostrils.

Three excited sets of hands came to a rest on Naruto's throbbing shaft, stroking and squeezing and eagerly groping. Doki, Saku, and Tayuya were present along with Kin, pleasuring their new master with a reckless abandon.

"Ohh, Naruto-sama..." Kin moaned as he kissed her breasts, biting and licking her nipples, making her squeal and arch her back. "Ahh... mmm, I love you! Oh, yes, Naruto-sama! Please, fuck me! I... I can't stand to wait any longer...!"

Naruto smiled, and graciously acquiesced. He pulled back from Kin's breasts, and shifted his body. The other three moved their hands from his dick, briefly retreating for now.

"If that's what you want," Naruto murmured, his eyes twinkling fondly. The tip of his cock rubbed up against Kin's slit for the briefest moment, almost gingerly testing the give, affectionately teasing her.

Kin mewled lewdly at the sensation of Naruto's meaty head leaning on her gates, pressing ever so slightly down as it rubbed a little back and forth across her damp, blushing labia.

"Ahn... Oh! Naruto-sama~❤" she moaned, unable to help it. Her body shivered. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, every fiber of the girl's begging violently, _desperately_ for release.

"Heehee... you've got such a cute look on your face, Kin-chan," Naruto whispered.

Dimly, he felt several soft and warm things press into his back. Pert lumps, like small nubs; ample mounds, firm but yielding; and great, doughy hills of flesh, all obscenely mashing into his naked form.

Then he felt the hands, the lips, which teased and explored his body. He felt the toes that brushed against his legs, and the back of his feet. He felt the three feminine bodies – ranging in size and shape from the petite Saku to the explosively buxom Doki – which squirmed against him, the arms which embraced him.

He smiled, and idly formed some shadow clones to tend to those girls. Then he soldiered on, pushing his hardness into the Sound kunoichi beneath him.

Kin's nether lips parted. Naruto's manhood squeezed into her pussy.

It was hot. Moist and soft. He felt the warm, comfortable pressure that constricted his head.

Naruto thrust back and forth, quickly establishing a good rhythm. His and Kin's skin came together with steady, wet smacks; their genders ground together in a sensual harmony, rocking up and down in perfect time with each other. He felt so good inside of her that he wanted to scream.

_Kin-chan's pussy is fucking awesome!_

He could have shouted this for all the world to hear without a hint of irony or shame. He was simply so enraptured, making hot and hungry love to his most recently-acquired concubine.

Their hips came together with increasing fervor. To say that Naruto fucked Kin would have been crude, but not inaccurate. His erection drove back and forth inside of her, grinding a throbbing shaft hungrily against the moist, warm, and silky folds of Kin's pussy. She was tight, her walls clamping greedily down on his hardness, pulling him deeper and deeper inside.

Moans and whispered nothings filled the air, desire and lust consuming their bodies like a raging fire. The marble tiles grew warm and slick, damp and sticky beneath them. Skin slapping together echoed throughout the antechamber.

Naruto squeezed Kin's breasts, groping and attending to her body as he fucked her. And Kin returned the favor, fondling Naruto's rear, pinching and licking his nipples.

Naruto's hips slammed into Kin's with a meaty _smack_, his manhood plunging deeply into her. He pressed himself all the way in with every thrust of his pelvis. The tip of his cock jabbed her cervix, making the raven-haired lass scream in abject delight.

Kin's modest breasts bobbed and quivered with the violent rocking of her body. Cute, softly rounded cheeks practically glowed crimson. Firm, shapely buttocks smacked the tiled floor with every plunge of her hips.

He was fucking her. Kin's pussy clamped down on his cock, her vaginal muscles obscenely massaging his aching, throbbing shaft. Her pelvis was rosy, slick with sweat.

The pulsing girth of Naruto's erection rubbed against the silky folds of her maidenhood. Her moistness dripped and gushed over his rigid manhood, squelching noisily between flesh and flesh as their bodies came together again and again.

Her lower body was pinned down by Naruto's hard legs. Her modest breasts jiggled perkily. Her bum slapped the floor.

They moaned together, groaning in pleasure and ecstasy. They had sex right there on the floor, Kin and Naruto. Doki, Tayuya, and Saku intently watched.

They came.

Naruto and Kin came together. Sweat mingled and blended betwixt their bodies, dancing a hot, salty tango. His seed erupted into her, filling her up to the brim with his sperm. And her juices ran over his shaft, flowing freely out from between their melded genders.

The scent of their combined sex filled the room.

Naruto pulled out with a wet squelch. He kissed Kin hotly, possessively on the lips.

Occhin smiled in amusement, from her vantage point above them.

* * *

A/N: I think I actually had this written yesterday, but decided to wait a little before posting it. Probably I wanted to do some more work on the next chapter of IANGTPA! before adding to this again, but I had nasty headaches again last night, such that I got even less sleep than the other day. Don't think I was able to get more'n three hours rest altogether.

Well, merry Christmas (eve) either way, I guess.

**Updated: **12-24-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	14. A Very Akatsuki Christmas

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_MERI KURISUMASU to all the pervs reading this XD_)

* * *

Shodai Kamikage, Naruto Uzumaki, grinned like a madman as he swaggered into the room. He cast his eyes over the beauties of the Akatsuki, who were all trussed up in ribbons and lying suggestively under his Christmas tree.

Miraiya winked at her pupil, sitting by the hearth. The voluptuous white-haired pervert was dressed in a skimpy, sexy Santa outfit: a short red skirt with white fur trim, and a similarly scant red tube top. A burlap sack was slung over her shoulder, and Naruto could see the unmistakable wriggling of one or two human bodies.

He shook his head in amused exasperation.

"You're impossible, Pervy Babe," he drawled, striding naked to his presents. "But thanks for the gifts."

"It was their idea," Miraiya replied flippantly, leaning infinitesimally forward to show off some of her considerable cleavage. A few feminine squeaks came from inside the sack.

Naruto chuckled, and turned his smile on the women of the Akatsuki.

"You don't say," he drawled. His eyes twinkled with lust and merriment.

Hidan blushed. "Jashin-sama demands the destruction of infidels, and the desecration of their holy days," the silver-haired cultist said. "I'm sure this fits into that category somehow."

"Oh, just shut up and let the man unwrap his presents," Kakuzu sniped. "Time is money. And besides, didn't you recant Jashinism when you joined that new cult...?"

Hidan blushed, but her eyes flashed defiantly.

"Narutoism is a perfectly legitimate religion!" she hotly retorted.

Naruto laughed goodnaturedly, smiling and nodding.

"Well, it's nice to know that some things never change," he remarked. "Now, how about I get to unwrapping you girls?"

The Akatsuki all perked up at this.

Miraiya grinned, and settled in to watch the show.

* * *

Light blue ribbons crisscrossed around Kouma Hoshigaki's breasts, a cloth X lifting and separating her bouncy, voluminous breasts. A flowery bow adorned her crotch, the woman's legs spread apart.

Doughy buttocks were nearly flattened on the floor, and sky blue cheeks were darkened subtly as she eyed Naruto's pulsing erection.

"Do you want to unwrap me first, Kamikage-sama?" she asked him. Kissable lazuli lips parted oh-so-cutely, moving enticingly with every syllable.

Naruto smiled at her. He leered playfully at the woman's dark, puffy nipples.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, matching her question with another one.

Kouma giggled, batting her eyelashes at him. "Oh, _you_," she cooed. "I'm sure the others want it just as much as I do."

"Yeah, probably," Naruto agreed.

He glanced around at the various women, who all gazed at him with a mixture of hope and desire. Their eyes drank up his naked body, tracing every inch of his chiseled physique.

Then he grinned, and cheekily brought a hand down on Kouma's breast with an audible CLAP!

"AH!" the woman yelped, her soulful eyes going wide. "Nnn...!" she whimpered, biting her lip.

Naruto grinned, and eyed the moisture which began to drip from the bow between Kouma's legs. His dick throbbed in excitement.

Playfully, he pinched one of the bluenette's nipples, causing her moan. Her teat rolled ponderously beneath his hand, a calloused palm sinking into the soft and yielding flesh. Kouma shivered below him, visibly aroused.

He groped her, bringing his other hand down to her other breast. Fingers dug roughly into sensitive tits, dragging back and forth through the supple tissue. He twisted her nipples, tugging on them and causing her breasts to stretch out.

Kouma mewled piteously at this treatment, squealing his name in between her heavy pants. Dark eyes glazed over, and the ribbon adorning her crotch grew quite soaked. The smell of her arousal wafted up to his nostrils.

The bluenette arched her back, shuddering and groaning. Her ass slapped the floor, and she moaned shamelessly, bucking her hips and begging for his cock.

"Naruto-sama, please..." she whimpered, meeting his eyes with a pleading look. "Please, Naruto-sama... I need you inside me...! Uwaaa~!"

He silenced her with a kiss, hard and hungry. Tongues met in a hot frenzy. Naruto's hands left the woman's breasts, and fingers slipped deftly beneath the ribbons which bound the bodacious Kouma in sensationally salacious shibari.

"Mmph... mmm, Kouma-chan❤"

Tugging on the straps, Naruto easily tore the ribbons off of Kouma. He embraced her, and laid her down on the floor beneath them, not breaking their kiss for even an instant.

He lined their bodies up, and slid into her. The other women watched with a mixture of envy and enjoyment, several sets of eyes twinkling with lust.

With but a thought, Naruto formed a contingent of shadow clones to see to the others. And as he thrust into Kouma, the woman could do naught but praise his peerless generosity.

He fucked her missionary style, making hot and passionate love to the gorgeous shark woman.

_Thluck. Thluck. Thluck_.

* * *

Getting on all fours, Sasori gladly wiggled her wooden ass, teasingly shaking it to entice Naruto in. A single bow was tied above her bum, and springy buttocks bounced ever so slightly.

"Come, Kamikage-sama," she purred, her voice smooth as velvet. "Open your Christmas present❤"

The puppet mistress winked at him, and gave her hips another good wag.

"You sassy bitch," Naruto said with a playful smirk, before he clapped his hands down on her thighs.

Thrusting with his pelvis, the blond shoved his cock up right between Sasori's buttocks. He didn't know whether the living marionette even had a proper anus, but he was sure he could make one if she didn't.

He bucked his hips _hard_, and Sasori screamed at the top of her lungs. Naruto's manhood plunged into her newly renovated backdoor, reaming the pretty human puppet's ass. He roughly groped her firm cellulose tits, making her wail his name in ecstasy.

And that was just the start.

He rocked his hips violently, ravaging the interior of her ass with throbbing, rigid, unbending dick. He slapped her toned thighs as he fucked her, spanking and groping her athletic hips while he smacked her tight ass against his pelvis.

Sasori was screaming and moaning in ecstasy. Naruto's manhood tore up her insides, and her tits quivered in his iron grip. Her nipples dug into the palm of his hands, stimulating the puppet mistress and entertaining the kamikage.

She came a number of times from his masterful ministrations, his rough and tumble treatment of her needy, aching body. Her thighs were drenched with sweet lubricant. Her eyes spoke of absolute ecstasy.

Sasori was loving every minute of this incredibly new experience, and she urged Naruto on like her life depended on it. Time was meaningless as he made hot and hungry love to her, fucking her ass right there beneath the mistletoe.

It felt incredible, unbelievable, and when Naruto finally came, shooting his load up inside her ass, Sasori collapsed with one final, massive orgasm. She howled his name in a piercing tone, writhing euphorically in his arms.

Naruto pulled out of the puppet mistress with a wet sound, and a bit of overflowing semen leaked from her back door.

Grinning, the blond gave her one final smack on the ass.

* * *

Slurping, smacking noises wafted up to Naruto's ears. He leaned bonelessly against the wall of his hotel room, groaning and grunting, threading his fingers mindlessly through Deidara's fluffy blonde locks.

Deidara laved her tongue smugly over Naruto's erection, tasting it and lubing it, teasing and pleasing her master. She sucked him off, the tongues lolling from her palms zealously working his balls.

She was soaking wet, tasting Naruto's cock with three different mouths, moaning and panting as she pleasured him. He was rock hard in her mouth, and she squealed delightedly at the taste of his precum.

With a hint of mischief, Deidara removed her lips from Naruto's dick, grinning warmly up at him.

"You just want me to blow you, or do you feel like _tapping_ this? Hmm?" she purred, winking.

The blonde turned her body slightly, sticking out a firm and shapely rear. She gave her behind a playful, teasing wag.

Smirking, the Lord Kamikage nodded. Deidara saw this, and her grin widened.

She turned around, sticking her ass up in the air and shaking it in a way that was half suggestive, half taunting.

"C'mon, Naruto-sama," she teased. "Gimme your best shot~❤"

He eagerly obliged.

Naruto flicked his eyes up and down Deidara's naked form, gazing especially long at her rear. His boner was so hard it hurt.

Getting straight to the main attraction, he clapped his hands down on her slender hips. A glistening erection, slick with the woman's saliva, pressed up between tight, round buttocks.

The tip of his penis rubbed against the rim of her anus. He slipped in with ease, Deidara squealing happily as his cock stretched her ass out.

Naruto groaned, and it was indeed. He felt the constriction on his shaft, so hard that for a moment he wondered whether he would even be able to get the sperm out.

"Ufuu, Naruto-sama~! Nnnngh, you're so HARD...❤" Deidara cooed, blissfully rocking her hips back and forth. Perky buttocks lewdly slapped the blond's pelvis. Sweat glistened on their naked bodies.

Deidara had nothing on, now, save for the ribbon wrapped over her nipples. And Naruto greatly appreciated the view as he fucked her ass.

He plunged in and out several times, going fast and hard, horny and eager. Deidara sounded like she was enjoying this just as much as he was, moaning obscenely and ecstatically praising his manhood.

So, business as usual, really.

With a husky groan, Naruto felt the insides of his penis clench. His cock twitched, and a thick wad of sperm was shot right up Deidara's ass.

* * *

Hidan-chan was a screamer. She howled and wailed at the top of her lungs, shrieking ecstatically as Naruto whipped her, yowling and yelping in unmistakable glee for every violent crimson welt the kiss of his lash left on her naked body.

"YES, YES, YESSS!" she cried, arching her back and cumming explosively. Her ribbons lay in shreds all around her, and her present _ahegao_ was one of the lewdest expressions Naruto had ever seen anyone make. "Oh, HURT ME! WHIP ME HARDER!" she screamed. "PUNISH ME, NARUTO-SAMA! I'M SUCH A NAUGHTY LITTLE CUNT~!"

She arched her back, moaning in pure bliss as Naruto brought the whip down across her shapely, modest bosom. C-cups verging on D's jiggled nicely from the impact, and she cried out with nothing short of absolute enthusiasm.

"SCOUR THESE TITS RAW! BEAT ME 'TIL I BLEED! OH, JASHIN! OH, NARUTO-SAMA!"

The Kamikage didn't usually go for this sort of play, but Hidan-chan was a diehard masochist. And sadist. Sadomasochist?

Well, she saw pain and pleasure as one and the same. She lived for this kind of thing, and Naruto was the sort who tried to make his partners happy. And considering that Hidan was also quite literally immortal, he didn't have to worry too much about things going too far.

Some people got off on auto-erotic asphyxiation.

_Hidan-chan regularly_ _crucified herself._

By her standards, this whipping was just gentle foreplay. She still got off on it incredibly, of course, because she was a total nymphomaniac, but let no one say that Naruto was not a giving lover.

"You're a filthy heathen bitch," he play-taunted her, bringing the lash down across her pelvis. It struck a hair's breadth from her pussy, and Hidan squealed in agonized delight. "A slut like you wouldn't even make a worthy human sacrifice. Harlot! All you're good for is relieving pilgrims' stress."

He insulted Hidan according to the script she had written beforehand, denigrating and belittling her in all the ways that got her the most hot and bothered. She moaned lewdly, tracing a finger along the emerging welt mere centimeters above her cunt.

Naruto whipped her again, and the lash struck her across the nipple.

Hidan screamed bloody murder, and came all over the floor.

* * *

Next, Naruto turned his merrily lustful attentions to the buxom, smirking Kakuzu. She smiled lustily at him, seeing the way he leered at her chest.

She licked her lips, reclining on the floor. Kakuzu smiled up at Naruto, leaning back and puffing out her chest. Her immense bosom, two ponderous, vaguely zeppelin-shaped mountains of dark, doughy, creamy flesh heaved delightfully with her every breath.

These tremendous tits dangled pendulously from her sternum, but they did not sag even under the considerable weight of their most mammalian mass. Areolae as large and round as saucers topped the dusky, blushing fore of her brobdignagian bosom, nipples large and brown standing up most invitingly in excitement.

"Mmm... like what you see, Naruto-sama?" she purred, turning her body a little so that her huge, generous ass was now facing the teen while her breasts were still also clearly visible.

Stitches crisscrossed her body, the ribbons lying sliced and torn at her feet. Naruto drank in the sight of Kakuzu's naked form, grinning hungrily. His manhood throbbed, erect and imposing.

The woman giggled huskily, and wiggled her hips a tiny bit. The vast, dimpled expanse of her brown, bouncy buttocks trembled and quaked violently from even just that slight motion, and Naruto's cock twitched furiously at the utterly obscene spectacle she was making of her lewdly voluptuous body.

The Lord First Kamikage grinned.

Rather than give a spoken reply, he instead threw his hands forth to grasp eagerly at the gigantic cheeks of the kunoichi's big and beautiful booty. She moaned delightedly, practically purring as she felt her master step forward and begin to violently, aggressively knead and molest her ample, spankable buttocks.

"Ufufu, Naruto-sama...❤" she tittered, batting her eyes at him. She wagged broad, childbearing hips enthusiastically side to side, shaking her vast and voluptuous figure. "Is that candy cane for me~?"

She winked at his dick.

Naruto laughed.

Bending forward, Kakuzu pressed down onto her hands and knees as Naruto mounted his weight against her. He bent the seasoned nuke-nin over, kindly fondling her buttocks and spreading her doughy cheeks.

His throbbing, lustful manhood pressed up against the tightly clenched rim of her anus.

Kakuzu allowed her body to relax as Naruto made the first perfectly positioned thrust, plunging his dick precisely into her hot, fuckable anus. He went in easily enough, and only once his full length was inside her did she permit her asshole to tighten back up. She squeezed his cock, lewdly massaging the base of Naruto's mighty shaft with an expert control of her anal muscles.

"Ahh, Naruto-sama..." she moaned in pleasure, letting herself melt into his affectionate embrace. She felt a familiar tingling in her breasts, a soft sort of pressure beneath her nipples, as he then reached his hands around to grope her chest.

Her moans grew even louder, curvaceous frame swaying violently back and forth as Naruto fucked her, when brought his finger to bear upon her nipples, pinching and tweaking them.

Fluid, warm and white, leaked out onto the kamikage's fingertips.

Naruto knew at once what it was.

"Hehe, are you a woman, or a cow?" he joked, playing a little more with her sensitive, puffy nipples. He felt himself about to come, his balls clenching up.

"Neither, Naruto-sama..." Kakuzu replied. "...I am a Christmas present, of course."

She then gushed, coming as she felt something thick, wet, and sticky fill up her ass. Naruto's muscular body shuddered ever so briefly against hers. Then she felt him pull out of her with a noisy splat, overflowing semen spilling out from her anus the second his manhood was removed.

"And what a generous gift it is," Naruto chuckled.

* * *

Yahiko let out a delighted squeal when Naruto bent her over and pressed his cock up between her buttocks. She could feel his tip rubbing against the rim of her anus, sending shivers up her spine as it prodded teasingly at the tightly clenched ring of her asshole.

He didn't even bother to undo her ribbons.

Her hands went to her pussy, which was soaking wet. Her groin was blushing as red as her face, and her lips spread apart to bare the swollen and aching insides of her blossom. Panting and eagerly wriggling her hips, Yahiko started to touch herself. She thrust a finger into her pussy.

Naruto rocked his hips back and forth, teasing his dick slowly into the woman's anus. He took his time, inching himself patiently into the snug tightness of Yahiko's ass.

"Damn," Naruto grunted. "You've got such a fine booty, Yahiko-chan..."

He squeezed her tits in his hands, massaging the doughy mounds. He kneaded his fingers deep into the soft flesh, exploring the innermost textures of the ginger kunoichi's bosom as he fondled and caressed her. His hips bucked against her bum, pushing his dick another couple of centimeters in.

Yahiko let out a squeal, slipping a second finger into her cunt. She wanted to scream her praises to the world as Naruto's manhood so slowly and torturously spread out her anus. It was a delightfully shameful sensation that drove her absolutely _wild_.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama..." she moaned, smiling dreamily. "That means a lot to me❤"

The blond grinned into the small of Yahiko's neck.

"You're just saying that 'cause I'm fucking you," he said, waggling his eyebrows. With a chuckle, he pinched the woman's nipples, causing her to shudder and moan.

He nudged his cock another centimeter or so into the sexy ginger bitch (as she preferred to be called).

Yahiko shivered feeling that wonderful, unimaginable mass of pure, ecstasy-inducing _hardness_ ever-so-slowly pressing its way deeper into her asshole.

"Mm... ohh, yesss...!" she purred, panting and slipping a third finger into her pussy. It was a tight fit, and the added stimulation had her at the very brink of orgasm. She scissored her digits back and forth inside the drenched, fleshy heat of her womanhood.

The blond felt Yahiko's rectum clench, squeezing his manhood. He let out a groan, grunting huskily and hearing the woman cry out in shameless delight as she came. Then her frame went limp, briefly, hot and heavy in Naruto's arms in the dazzling afterglow of orgasm. Her anus relaxed

"Hehe, your voice sounds so _cute_ when you're coming, Yahiko-chan...❤" Naruto teased as he took this opportunity to drive his throbbing, twitching erection the rest of the way into Yahiko's ass.

"_Ahn!_" Yahiko's eyes widened, and she tensed up in shock. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. She melted in his arms, overcome by euphoria as Naruto began to pump back and forth inside of her. "Yes...! Yes! YES! OH, FUCK, _YES!_" she screamed.

Naruto groped Yahiko's tits fiercely as he began to fuck her in earnest, driving his penis in and out of her with a steadily mounting speed and force. Like working a lever, Naruto pumped his cock violently back and forth inside of her tight, cushy ass.

Yahiko's buttocks jiggled like jello, Naruto's pelvis rhythmically smacking them. Her breasts bounced and wobbled wildly beneath his generously rapacious hands, shaking and quivering and rippling with the frenzied movement of her body. Her pussy was gushing violently, drenching her thighs.

Naruto fucked Yahiko raw, giving her the greatest Christmas present she could have ever imagined. He made her scream his name, a shameless howl tearing from ragged lips.

"NARUTO-SAMA...!" she wailed. "OH, NARUTO-SAMAAAA~!"

They came in unison.

* * *

Konan felt her stomach twist delightfully as she crawled over to Naruto, looking up into his eyes as he let drop the deep navy ribbons which had so sensually bound her all the night long. Smiling slyly, she reached up and grabbed his manhood.

"Merry Christmas, Master," she purred, amber eyes gleaming.

"Merry Christmas, Konan-chan," Naruto replied as warmly as a blazing hearth.

With a soft nod, the bluenette began to stroke the Kamikage's shaft in earnest. She leaned in, bending low until her lips were nearly touching the moist, fleshy tip of his cock.

Naruto's grin spread from ear to ear, nearly splitting his face in half. Konan's breath felt hot against his manhood.

"How do you like your Christmas treat?" Naruto asked playfully. "Its nice and hard all for you girls."

Konan blushed, feeling a shiver go up her spine at his words. He was hard especially because of her and the others.

This made the woman feel incredibly happy.

"I love it," she said honestly. "It is wonderful, Naruto-sama... this is the greatest present you could ever give me."

She kissed the tip of his manhood, only barely resisting the urge to moan at the contact. Slim, graceful hands curled around the blond's shaft.

Naruto beamed, slightly bucking his hips. Soft, plump lips brushed over the slit of his cock.

Konan's tongue flicked out, tentatively sliding over the tip of his dick.

"Mm, you're real eager, aint'cha, Konan?" Naruto groaned pleasantly.

Konan stroked Naruto's cock, squeezing it more tightly. She lowered her lips to thoughtfully kiss the meaty, glistening purple head once more. The blond's shaft pulsed and throbbed in her hands, hard and rigid. She felt the skin shiver at her touch, sparks jolting her fingers at every point of contact.

Juices glistened, Konan's pussy dampening as she slowly and attentively pleasured her master. Precum welled up from the kamikage's penile meatus.

Konan's nostrils filled with the scent of Naruto's arousal. A musky aroma tantalized her, drawing her in deeper. Lips pressed hungrily against the fleshy head of his cock, parting almost anxiously.

Her mouth opened wide. Full, pouting lips slid gingerly down.

Yellow eyes rolled in their sockets. Smooth, soft cheeks bulged out, alabaster skin tinged a ruddy hue.

Konan moaned incoherently, her voice muffled, gagged by Naruto's meat. Her lips smacked obscenely on the sides of the rigid shaft, and her tongue curled over itself, dragging its moist, soft length this way and that across the throbbing, solid cock which filled her mouth.

A free hand made its way south, fingers tracing the exposed pink folds of her pussy. The woman shivered, feeling supremely delighted to be servicing her master.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Konan sucked on Naruto's cock, taking as much of it into her mouth as she could. She licked and kissed it, anxiously fingering and fondling herself. Her lips were noisy on Naruto's dick, wetly slapping the sides of his throbbing hardness. Saliva dribbled down his shaft.

Naruto let out a groan, shuddering and throwing his head back. Bronzed skin glistened with the subtlest sheen of sweat.

"Ohhhh! Konan-chan...! Oh, yeah, that's the spot!"

The angel moaned, closing her eyes. She explored Naruto's erection, feeling it out with her lips and her tongue. It tickled her uvula. Nectar gushed over her fingers, her pussy discharging in euphoria. She serviced her master, thrusting two slim fingers deftly in and out of her cunt.

"Mmph... Mmm..." the bluenette moaned, humming.

Naruto grunted, panting and pumping his hips. Konan's lips chafed his rod, brushing back and over bulging blue veins. He threaded his fingers through her silky blue hair, grabbing her by the short hairs.

"Ngh... I hope you're ready for some eggnog," he huskily growled, ramming Konan's face down on his cock.

His erection pulsed in the woman's mouth, disgorging a spurt of semen. Thick white ropes of pungent, delicious spunk shot down Konan's throat.

The woman went limp, coming at the taste of his ejaculate.

* * *

Nagato mewled happily, blushing an adorable shade of pink. Rinnegan eyes were gazing out at her peers and comrades. She watched the Kamikage's shadow clones fuck and be pleasured by her fellow Akatsuki.

Scarlet tresses fell down an alabaster back. Long, lithe legs were spread about as far as they could go without doing splits, one draped over Naruto's shoulder as she lay on her side. She was lying on the coffee table, her small breasts rocking subtly with the motions of her body.

"You've got such a nice body, Nagato-chan," Naruto purred, grinning toothily at her as he thrust in and out of her pussy. "I bet it takes a lot of exercise to keep such a lean figure."

His shaft rubbed the underside of a swollen clit, a fleshy head bumping her cervix with every plunge. He was holding her by the legs, rubbing and kneading and stroking her thighs as he fucked her. Hot juices squelched between their sexes.

"Mm... Ahhhn, Naruto-sama..." Nagato whimpered, scarcely capable of comprehending his speech. "Ngh... mmm... Ohhhh❤"

Her hair pooled around her on the coffee table's surface. Crimson locks slid this way and that, a halo of bloody red. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, soft and pink, her breath coming hot and heavy, Nagato panting and whimpering like a bitch in heat.

Juices seeped out from their joining, spurting and splashing the table as Naruto drove his erection back and forth. Nagato was in heaven, every fiber of her being awash in immeasurable carnal bliss. Her buttocks smack the coffee table's glass surface, smearing it with a mixture of her sweat and... _other_ juices.

Nagato came, and Naruto shifted her position. He laid her belly-down on the table, scarcely even pulling out of her before he was right back at it, plowing the slender redhead doggy style.

Her nipples looked hard enough to cut the glass, and her buttocks smacked his pelvis wetly with every thrust. She was slender and firm, yet soft in all the right places, hot and tight and perfectly female.

Naruto hummed a Christmas carol to himself as he continued to ream Nagato's cunt. She slid back and forth over the table, he body rocking lewdly with every thrust of his hips. Her juices squelched all over his pelvis, and her wordless moans and squeals made his hardness burn like an adamant firebrand.

Feeling playful, he gave her ass a light smack. Buttocks quivered under the stroke, and she cried out sharply in pleasure. The sound of it was wonderfully shameless.

"You girls have been very naughty," he said with a wink. "You know what I'm gonna stuff your stockings with?"

"_Cock?_" Miraiya guessed from over by the hearth, her burlap sack still moaning and squirming, her sexy santa outfit still scandalously revealing.

Naruto laughed.

"It's better than lumps of coal!" he chirped.

The Akatsuki all nodded in vigorous agreement.

Nagato came with a scream.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas _proper!_ Haha, I wrote this chapter over the course of Christmas Eve (daytime), working off of only three or so hour's sleep. There are probably a bunch of errors and repetition in this, but _whatevs_.

Maybe once I've gotten some decent sleep I can get back to working on the next chapter of _I Am Not Going Through Puberty Again!_

**Updated: **12-25-14

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	15. Anko's Cruel Devices

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_ringing in the new year by __establishing a neat idea for naruto's palace as suggested by _Fox Boss)

* * *

A white zetsuko was on its hands and knees, back straight. Leather straps adorned its body, binding its arms and legs together, salaciously lifting and separating its ample, milky breasts. A bright red ball-gag was lodged between the voluptuous shirozetsu's plump, pouting lips.

It was blindfolded.

Anko Mitarashi sat on the zetsu's back, using it like a chair. The woman was dressed in a black leather dominatrix outfit, one which bared her pussy and breasts. Light washed over the tokubetsu jounin's curvaceous form, a light which came from a bulb set into another shirozetsu's mouthpiece.

Anko idly fondled the leather thong of a whip, testing its flexibility, rubbing it suggestively between her fingers.

Like a lamp, the lewdly non-dressed zetsuko knelt there in perfect stillness. Its wrists and ankles were tightly bound, and it too was blindfolded. Its nipples were pierced, as well, and a thin copper chain trailed between the glinting gold rings, linking them to the former human's modified ball-gag.

Anko smiled haughtily as she scanned her eyes over the chamber. It was beautifully adorned, upholstered in darkly lustrous wood paneling, with rich tapestries and ornately detailed paintings. White zetsus posed in bondage, stood upon marble bases, obediently motionless, filling the role of decorative statues portraying a wide variety of scenes.

It was a grand hall, wide and high-vaulted, furnished with bound and silent shirozetsu clones in a truly awesome display of the Master's wealth and power. Several long tables were set up, with dutifully kneeling shirozetsu thrones lining either side of them. And the tables themselves were comprised of transparent glass surfaces rested on the backs of dozens of zetsuko, pairs of the women pressed up rear to rear, nether to nether, bowed at regular intervals to support the long, heavy tabletops.

Anko sat at the head of an otherwise empty hall, lewdly and lavishly furnished with the curvaceous live bodies of Kaguya's former toy soldiers. She curled the whip in her hand, leaning back a little and shifting her weight on her shirozetsu throne. The firm, ample cheeks of her ass pressed down into the zetsuko's back, and the puffy lips of her naked cunt gleamed with a faint but undeniable moisture. Her nipples twinged, and they looked stiff enough to cut glass.

"Mm, you girls are quick learners," purred Mistress Mitarashi, amber eyes glinting. "Naruto-sama will be glad to see how fast you've adapted to your new roles. He might even deign to _smile_ at one of you."

She was talking out her ass, of course, but her chair seemed to be delighted at this. It wriggled happily beneath Anko, who sneered and clapped her lash across a round, jiggling bum.

The zetsuko whimpered, but did not sound unhappy at this abuse. If anything, it seemed even more pleased by this punishment.

And it was indeed an _it_, and not a _she_ or a _her_. It was not a person, not even worthy of being considered a lowly beast. It was just a thing, an object to be owned and used by the Master and his women.

This was what Anko-sama had taught it and its fellow things. It was a chair for Anko-sama to sit upon; the other shirozetsus were lamps and tables and chairs, statues and chandeliers and wall-hangings. They were items, objects and toys, furniture to be used and abused.

The zetsuko did not bother to question whether it was happy with this. Mistress had taught it that it existed to serve Master, and that it had no right to feel of its own volition. Still, it sometimes felt a pang of warmth, a giddy thrill which rushed through its body whenever addressed in a particularly degrading or condescending manner, but Anko-sama was always quick to put it in its place.

She was a true artisan, that Anko, a veritable Stradivarius in the subtle art of zetsuko molding and crafting. She took those crude raw materials and fashioned them into perfect items, graciously disabusing the shirozetsu clones of any delusions of personhood.

Her hands worked miracles. The zetsuko beneath her would have most fervently attested to this, had it still believed itself worthy of forming or vocalizing opinions. It reacted happily to Mistress's abuse, but its mind was empty, cleared of all extraneous thoughts. Its only purpose – the only thing it still had that could even be called a proper desire – was to please Mistress and Master with its dutiful, inanimate service.

Anko caressed the zetsuko's buttock, smirking loftily.

"Naruto-sama ought to be very happy to see the work I've done. Perhaps he'll even decide to _really_ fuck me good and hard," the woman murmured half to herself. She licked her lips. "Ooh, that would make my day. Mm! And if he got me knocked up..."

Anko purred, and touched herself with a dreamy expression.

"Ahh, Naruto-sama... Kamikage-sama..." she whispered, stroking fingers up and down between her labia. She bit her lip, panting. She could feel the moisture beneath her fingertips. "Mmm, fill me UP with your sperm!" she cooed. "Make me have your babies...!"

The door to the hall swung noiselessly open. Anko did not notice this. She probably wouldn't have noticed it if the very man she was currently fantasizing about promptly strode into the hall, slammed the door shut behind him, walked right up to her and grabbed her by the short hairs, before dragging her off of her shirozetsu throne and violently impaling her mouth on his cock.

No, indeed, Anko was rather busy cramming as many fingers up her slot as would fit, twisting and tweaking her nipples with a great deal of zest. Her eyes glittered, hooded with lust, breasts bouncing and bobbing as she bucked her body up and down on her seat, setting the obedient, buxom zetsuko's tits and ass to quiver and quake with no small degree of violence.

"Ohhh... mm, yes. Yes, yes, oh, Naruto-sama... ohhhh, master... ah, ah, ah!"

She arched her back, throwing her head this way and that, moaning and groaning, panting and squealing. Juices gushed from her pussy, dousing her fingers.

Anko came all over her throne.

The zetsuko was obediently silent.

* * *

A/N: The original impetus for this chapter came out of a suggestion from Fox Boss, based on the hentai series _Cool Devices_. He wanted to see white Zetsuko's used as furniture in Naruto's palace, an idea which caught my interest. It's one of the kinkier things I've done in this continuity, to be sure.

A much more _literal_ kind of objectification than I usually do.

Far as myself, I'm still kinda recovering from a nasty bout of flu that tore through our house last week, plus a touch of old fashioned sleep deprivation as well. I actually had most of this written up before I got sick, but by now I can't really remember what I was going to do with it.

Also, I recently got into _Lord of Valkyrie_. Unlike certain OTHER browser games that advertise tits and sex (Evony, Wartune, League of Angels to name a few) this one actually does have honest to god hentai. If you're interested in checking it out, I've got a sign up referral link on my profile. :D

**Updated: **1-5-15

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	16. NaruIno Quickie

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_just a quick and dirty NaruIno lemon_)

* * *

Naruto plunged himself into Ino Yamanaka with a husky grunt, his face screwing up into an expression of intense concentration. Their bodies melded together, sweat-slicked skin slapping together noisily, contours melding in the heat of a passionate moment.

"Ahhn... Naruto," Ino whimpered, squirming lewdly beneath him. "I can feel your enormous, wonderful cock inside of me... Ohhhh! It's filling me up, Naruto-sama!"

His manhood clove to her flower, juices gushing from their joined sexes. Sweaty bodies pressed lewdly together, hands eagerly roaming over writhing forms.

_Smack, smack, smack_ their genders slapped together, faster and faster and faster with every moment. They moaned and grunted, squeezing their eyes shut, feeling each other close and warm.

"No wonder Sakura loves playing with your tits, Ino-chan," Naruto chuckled, kneading a handful of the pert globes in question. "They're so nice and _bouncy_."

He bucked his hips, running a hand playfully over the subtle swell of Ino's slender hips. Her breasts bounced and smacked his chest, a full and perky bosom heaving with her labored breaths. She was panting and mewling beneath him, her expression delightfully obscene. Her ass slapped the floor with every thrust.

"Naruto...! Kamikage-sama!" she squealed. "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, YES! There, there! Harder, harder, please! Yesss, just like that! Oh, yes! Fuck me harder, Naruto!"

Shiho and Sakura watched in amusement. They eyed Ino's naked form, touching one another absentmindedly and looking quite aroused as they watched Naruto fuck the cute blonde.

Naruto arched his back after a few minutes, and Ino let out a cry. She came a few moments before him, and her pussy clenched his cock greedily, clamping tightly down as her nectar gushed out. Only once she was beginning to fall from that orgasmic high did she feel the ejaculation inside of her.

She moaned, her eyes rolling back in their sockets, and with a great shudder she collapsed in a sweaty, post-coital heap beneath Naruto.

He smiled, and gave her a playful swat on the bum.

"Atta girl, Ino," he told her. "That'll do."

He kissed her on the cheek, and caressed the spiral tattoo on her ass.

Shiho blushed, and Sakura smirked.

* * *

A/N: Been a bit since I did an AoPaO chappie, so here's a short little lemon for the lulz. Might do something more in depth a little later, but I've focused most heavily on IANGTPA! lately. I've also recently copied/transferred a couple of my lemoniest fics over to archiveofourown, though I've hardly gotten all of them.

**Updated: **2-11-15

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	17. Aburame Buggered

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_set... at some indeterminate point in LNW-verse shippuden, probably before _A Lewd New World _proper_)

* * *

Despite hosting a colony of parasitic insects within her body, Shiko Aburame was a fairly attractive kunoichi. Her skin was not smooth or flawless – the tunnels dug by her kikaichuu for egress and ingress put paid to that – nor was her figure anything exceptional in this world of babes and bombshells, but she nonetheless had a certain eerie mystique that appealed to some types of people.

Naruto was not usually one of those sorts, but today was a rather unusual day for him. He'd woken up with a stubborn hard on and a curious hankering for blueberry muffins and grapefruit (a far cry from his typical hunger for ramen) which he had been forced to fulfill by heading to a convenience store several blocks away from his home. On his way there he'd come across the usual assortment of gorgeous, scantily clad kunoichi as well as similarly attractive civilians in fractionally more modest garb, and his morning wood had returned with a vengeance.

He did not stop for any quickies, however. Even when an exceptionally buxom hostess propositioned him for a good, hearty titfuck, Naruto found himself reluctantly turning her down. His boner was throbbing, but his stomach was empty, and the latter need superceded the former. With a rueful smile and a weak apology for all of the disappointed lasses who'd hoped to get a piece of him first thing that morning, Naruto obstinately made his way to the convenience store.

His trip inside the quick market to buy the breakfast items he found himself craving was uneventful at first, even in spite of the longing glances that more than a few of the other customers shot at the bulge in his pants. He spent a couple minutes browsing the shelves and seeking out the items he craved, mentally making a few guesses at how much this or that would cost him, and pondering whether it would be worth it to shell out for the latest edition of _Hidden Mist Hotties_, which featured the Hozuki sisters and their "redheaded love slave", as the cover dubbed the gagged and collared Karin pinned between Mangetsu and Suigetsu-chan's voluptuous forms.

Once Naruto had finally picked out his prospective purchases – include a muffin, fresh grapefruit, carton of orange juice, and no less than eight different porn magazines all featuring different acquaintances of his on the covers – he headed to the counter, where there were only two people in front of him.

The nearer one he recognized after only a moment of staring at the hem of her hoodie, where the material came to an end only just below the curve of her pert, round buttocks.

(She wasn't wearing pants of any sort, from what he could see)

"Oh? Hey, Shiko-chan! Fancy running into you here," Naruto said cheerfully, greeting the insect mistress with a grin and a wave. "Hehe, how've Hinata and Kiba been doing? It's been a few days since I saw 'em last."

Shiko turned around to face Naruto, her hood pulled up over her head, sunglasses covering her eyes. Her lips curled in a way that might have almost been a pout, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We just got back from a mission this morning," she said tersely. "All three of us."

Naruto chortled and beamed at Shiko.

"Well, sure!" he said. "The three of you are a team, after all. And I suppose Kurenai-sensei has maternity leave, now, doesn't she? So that leaves just you, Hinata, and Kiba."

Shiko stared at Naruto for a moment, before turning back around. The hem of her sweatshirt flared as she pivoted, momentarily flashing the blond with a tantalizing glimpse of Shiko's bare naked ass.

"So it would," she said shortly, the bottom of her hoodie settling back in place.

Naruto's eyes were glued to Shiko's barely-covered rear, and he could only bring himself to reply with a perfunctory nod. This wasn't terribly effective, seeing as how she wasn't actually facing him, but his thoughts were occupied primarily with the tent pole in his trousers that seemed quite intent on burying itself up to the hilt in Shiko's tight booty, judging by how fiercely it pulsed and twinged now that he'd caught sight of her delightfully humpable rump.

For a few seconds there was silence between Naruto and Shiko. The former was lost in silent rhapsody as lust briefly overpowered hunger, and the latter was watching the back of the woman in front of her as she paid and left.

"Next!" the cashier chirped, although she certainly didn't _need_ to. Shiko had already stepped forward and placed her spoils on the countertop by the time she spoke.

The brunette civilian was bubbly and cute, but not terribly bright. Not that anyone really cared about that, of course, when she had those bouncing, jiggling, barely-restrained melons all but begging to be freed from that tight _chichibukuro_ uniform of hers.

But Naruto wasn't looking at the cashier's tits, somewhat surprisingly. Shiko's sweatshirt had once more fluttered and flared when she stepped forward, the hem catching in a breeze from the open door as the customer before her exited the store. He saw, for the second time that morning, the pert, creamy round cheeks of Shiko's buttocks, the dark crevasse of her gluteal cleavage, and the visually pleasing curve of her bare, twerkable ass.

Had one been looking at Shiko's face in this moment, they might have caught a nearly imperceptible smirk such as may have implied an element of conscious agency on her part, although it would have quickly disappeared, lost in the midst of a deep and sultry moan as Naruto planted a hand on her exposed bum and squeezed.

"So much for breakfast before sex," Naruto mused half to himself, catching the hem of Shiko's sweatshirt and unzipping his trousers. "But they say the early bird catches the worm, so I reckon this ass of yours oughtta be worth it — eh, Shiko?"

A stiff erection found itself springing free of Naruto's trousers and slapping Shiko's perky buttocks. She jumped an inch at the sudden blow, and gasped breathily, before shivering and audibly whimpering.

"You can have any part of me at any time you want," Shiko purred, smiling and backing up until she could feel Naruto's manhood squeezing between her buttocks, "especially if _this_ is the worm I get for the trouble."

Naruto growled huskily, and pulled Shiko closer. His palms pressed her ass cheeks up, fingers gripping and massaging the firm mounds, and he spread Shiko's buttocks just enough to comfortably nestle his boner between them. Precum moistened the rim of her anus, and Naruto teasingly rocked his tip against her entrance.

The cashier watched wide-eyed, unable to believe her luck, as the famed Only-Man-Alive bent Shiko Aburame over the counter. Pale cheeks reddened sensually, sunglasses nearly sliding off of Shiko's face as she squirmed and writhed against Naruto's erection. A small, metallic nametag reading _"Hello, I'm __Ritsuko__!"_ bobbed up and down with the bouncing of the cashier's bosom as she politely backed a step (but no further) away from the mewling, redfaced Shiko.

Four other customers were in the store at that moment, and whatever errands they may have been running were completely forgotten as they stared in awe and delight as Naruto slid the sweatshirt up over Shiko's head.

"So you're wearing a bra, but no panties? That seems kind silly," Naruto commented once he had the hoodie off of the girl. "Or were you expecting something like this to happen?"

He grinned rakishly and bucked his hips, causing Shiko to gasp and flail for a second in the exquisite agony of release denied, feeling his cockhead press and grind against her anus yet not gain purchase into it. Her groceries were knocked off of the counter by this brief fit, but Shiko could not have cared less.

"It's... It was... a suggestion, from Hinata..." Shiko moaned, panting and biting her lip. A blue sports bra hugged her breasts snugly, not especially erotic or revealing, but certainly practical and supportive. "Why...? Because while I like it when people catch glimpses of my ass... my breasts still need support..."

Naruto hummed, sliding a calloused hand up Shiko's slender waist and over the small of her back. He pinched her ass with his free hand, leaning into her and pressing her torso into the counter.

"Hehe, I think I get what you mean, Shiko-chan. At least, I definitely like seeing your ass." he remarked, deftly slipping a finger beneath the clasp of her bra. Ground up against her tighter and harder than before, he growled, "Maybe even as much as I'll like _pounding_ it."

Shiko's response didn't sound like proper speech so much as formless squeal that escaped her lips when Naruto snatched the bra right off of her and exposed her nipples to the cool, hard countertop. The nubs were stiff from arousal, and sensitive, and she hissed at the sensations which shot through her as her naked breasts dimpled and shivered.

With a cheerful wink at the cashier, Naruto silently borrowed a handful of lube (_"It's on the house,"_ she mouthed, her eyes glued longingly to his manhood nestled betwixt Shiko's buttocks) and pulled himself back an inch or so. Quick as a blink he daubed some of the lubricant onto his dick, and worked the rest into Shiko's ass. The slick gel was cool at room temperature, relative to the heat of their lustful bodies, and both parties shivered a little at the feeling of it.

"Ngwaaaauuhn❤" Shiko squealed, wriggling her hips and mashing her tits into the countertop. "Na-Naruto... ohhhh, yesss...! MMF!"

A gasp tore from her mouth, and her body jerked forward as Naruto's cock slid home into her ass. She felt his girth spread the walls of her anus, filling her up more than she could have ever imagined, and burning so hotly inside of her that it was all she could do not to scream.

Perky globes slapped Naruto's pelvis as he began to piston his rod back and forth. Shiko's groin pressed into the edge of the countertop, and her upper body dangled free and loose over the other side. She took her own breasts in hand, moaning and grinding her sopping pussy against the edge, arching her back and craning her neck to look up at the pretty, busty cashier – Ritsuko – as she took Naruto's manhood into her ass and tried not to yell too loud.

Naruto's trousers fell down around his ankles, joined by his boxers, and the other customers longingly watched the hypnotic, back and forth motions of his toned and sculpted rear. He grunted and hissed out appreciative remarks on the tightness of Shiko's asshole and the fit state of her body as he fucked her, and she took every remark with a blissful, senseless smile.

Her colony seemed to be inactive while Naruto nailed her to the counter, which was probably a contributing factor in how long he carried on. Inexhaustible at the best of times, the blond reamed Shiko's ass at length and left her a whimpering, mewling, moaning puddle of ecstatic, orgasmic pleasure, earning all sorts of whistles and catcalls from the randy spectators.

Shiko Aburame was an attractive kunoichi in her own right, and while Naruto usually didn't pay her much heed, everyone has those days where they feel like changing things up. Variety was, after all, the spice of life.

Naruto came in Shiko's ass and paid for his groceries, winking at buxom, bubbly Ritsuko and swaying his hips briefly for the other lovely ladies present, before pulling his pants back up and swaggering out of the convenience store, breakfast in hand and cock hanging out of his zipper.

Miss Aburame stayed slumped over the counter, spent but content, for the next several transactions.

More than one of the customers gave her a playful spank on their way out.

* * *

A/N: _Lust in the Leaf_, _Sand Village Secrets_, _Cloud Nine Cuties_, _Sexy Stone Sluts_, _Hidden Mist Hotties_, _Cheating Waterfall Wives_, _Ame Sutra Deluxe_, _Grass Ass-ploitation_, _Oto Idol Gravure_, and _Whirlpool Women Gone Wild_.

I had too much fun thinking up those names for it to be healthy. XD

Also, I got my wisdom teeth pulled on the sixteenth, and didn't get much sleep last night. So I was kind of in an aspirin-induced daze when I wrote this chap, and for all I know it might suck balls in the worst way, but I can't bring myself to care through the drowsiness, the slightly sore throat, and of course the swollen and aching extraction wounds.

YOLO or sumshit, I dunno.

But basically the entire premise of this chapter was conceived when I remembered what "bugger" meant. ;P

**Updated:** 2-18-15

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	18. Deepthroat Dining Meido

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_dom/sub roleplay between master and servant! obi-chan no oppai wa kawaii desu~_)

* * *

Obi purred happily, snapping on the skimpy black brassiere that constituted the top of her maid uniform. Modest breasts squeezed together, pale mounds of delectable flesh lifted suggestively by the supportive garment.

She looked at herself in the mirror, idly turning the skirt over in her hands. A small patch of dark hair curled at the crux of her navel, crowning a rosy pair of moist nether lips. Her hips swelled nicely beneath the indent of a slim, toned waist, a flat belly flexing as she arched her back and puffed out her chest.

"Mm, so another day of faithfully serving Naruto-sama begins," she mused to herself, stretching her legs one at a time. "I just hope this one will be as fun as the last❤"

Obi giggled girlishly, lifting one of her legs and putting it through the skirt, then promptly repeating the process with her other leg. She pulled it up until the garment was resting snugly at her hips, so short that it barely covered more than two thirds of her bum.

Her lips quirked in a smile and she gave her hips a little shake, letting the skirt flutter and flare with the movement. Mismatched sharingan and rinnegan eyes twinkled, witnessing a good and clear view of her pussy as the skirt swished and swayed. Grinning wider, she lifted her hands to her chest, giving her tits a good playful squeeze through the scant, thin fabric of her top.

Satisfied with how this looked, she nodded once before turning away from the mirror and striding confidently out of her room.

* * *

Working as a maid in the Kamikage's manor was the dream of many a young civilian lass. Where kunoichi aspired to be kage themselves, noncombatant citizens dreamed of the privilege of tending to the Lord Kamikage's every whim, of maintaining his palace and feeding him and his many concubines. Entire genres of erotic literature revolved around this – countless bestselling novels about young women serving Naruto-sama as maids were devoured by the masses, and young girls trained themselves eagerly in the domestic arts in hopes of one day being honored with a position in the Kamikage's household.

Obi Uchiha was one of an elite few. Alongside her eternally youthful ancestor Mari, she kept the God Shadow's abode spic and span, dusting and sweeping and cooking and cleaning. Once, she had done such only to keep Naruto satisfied, to perpetuate the plot of _Tsuki no Me_. Now, though...

...well, NOW she did it out of love for the job. It was fulfilling work, and the environment was one that made her happy. Many women would have killed to be in her position, and she was appropriately grateful for her good fortune in life.

Hence why she gladly knelt down and 'greeted' her liege that morning the same way she always did. In his own home, Naruto rarely wore anything but the hat which signified his sacred office, and today was no exception.

"Good morning, Obi-chan," said the blond with good cheer, grinning down at the scantily-clad maid. "You're looking especially cute today. Have you done something different with your uniform?"

Obi smiled adoringly up at him, before bowing her head in deference. A thick length of man-meat greeted her. She wriggled her hips as the scent of her master's gender wafted up and filled her nostrils, and she licked her lips in anticipation of giving her lord his daily cleaning.

"You flatter me, master," she answered demurely, keeping her head bowed. "I do only what is necessary to reflect positively on your estate. There is nothing I wouldn't for the sake of my duty to you."

Naruto chuckled and placed a hand on her head, threading his fingers through short, silky locks. Obi mewled happily as the weight of his hand pressed her head ever so slightly down, her lips coming fractions of an inch closer to his wonderful manhood.

"So you say," the blond replied, cheerfully tousling his maid's raven tresses. "I still like what you've done with your clothes, though."

He raked glimmering blue eyes up and down her scantily clad form, drinking in smooth and rosy skin, absorbing the soft and subtle curves of her lovely, nubile frame. He grinned, the twitch of a stiffening phallus communicating everything Naruto could have said about what he saw.

Obi blushed and whimpered happily, seeing her lord's cock begin to stir. She licked her lips, salivating in anticipation of this morning's feast.

"Thank you, master; I live to serve," she purred. "You also look well this morning. Very... _fit_."

Her eyes twinkled, and she wriggled her hips.

"Are you hungry, Obi-chan?" he asked rougishly. She nodded demurely in response, not once taking her eyes off of his growing erection. Naruto grinned toothily at this reaction, and he tousled Obi's hair a little more.

"Yes, master, I am," she said obediently. "I am very hungry, indeed❤"

"Is there anything you want for breakfast?" he asked next, eyes gleaming playfully. "I'm sure you've already got mine waiting for me."

Obi smiled softly, and again she nodded. They went through this same ritual every morning, either Obi or one of her fellow maids acting out this skit for their master's entertainment and their own pleasure.

"Yes, master, there is _one_ thing..." She looked up into his eyes, affecting a more-genuinely-than-not pleading expression. "If you would do this unworthy servant the honor, lord, of permitting her to lay these base and wretched lips upon your manhood, she would be forever in your debt."

"Mm, you ARE a greedy little thing, aren't you?" Naruto asked teasingly, playing out his own role with gusto. "That's a very big favor for a simple maid to ask. Better women than you have begged on their hands and knees for a single taste of my cock."

He pushed her head down, Obi relaxing to let him do this, and the motion slapped his erection across her cheek. The maid moaned lewdly at the contact, feeling her nethers moisten in excitement.

"Oh, thank you, master," she moaned in shamelessly sincere gratitude. "Ahhn, that feels so good~"

"Hehehe... you are very cute though," Naruto mused, feigning thoughtfulness as he brusquely rubbed Obi's face against his twitching rod. "And it's not like there's anyone _else_ here, right now..." He gestured around himself at the empty hall – it was very early in the morning, Naruto requiring only a minimal amount of sleep as the Juubi jinchuuriki. "Well, why not? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let this horny little maid-chan have a taste of my cock."

On cue, Obi stuck out her tongue and opened her mouth wide, knowing with glee what was going to come next. Naruto lined her face up with his crotch, guiding her by the short hairs and shoving her mouth down his shaft. Her jaw nearly cracked in accommodating his girth, Naruto enlarging his phallus to the upper limits of human size, and his cockhead rammed into the back of her throat.

Obi's breasts bobbed and swayed, her C-cup goods scarcely contained by that itty-bitty top. Her bum rocked back and forth, the microscopic skirt riding up on her hips. Her entire body moved to and fro with the motion of Naruto's pelvis, her eyes rolling back in their sockets as she gleefully deepthroated her master, his balls rhythmically slapping her chin.

"Ngh, yeah! Oh, _fuck_," Naruto groaned. "That's a good maid... Mm, you know just how to use that tongue of yours, don't you?"

Obi hummed, her mouth vibrating around Naruto's dick. Lips slid wetly over a blue-veined shaft, velvety skin glistening with the maid's saliva. Her tongue writhed against the underside of his manhood, swirling and coiling about his pulsating thickness. Cheeks puffed out and depressed as Naruto's cock plunged in and out, Obi's mouth stretching obscenely over his rod.

She took him up to the hilt, sheathing his manhood in her throat. Nostrils flared and eyes rolled, skin flushed a rosy hue and scintillating with the sheen of sweat. Her bosom heaved, breasts bouncing against their confines, threatening to pop out of her skimpy lace brassiere at any moment. Her hips rocked, loins smouldering with a wet lust, and a firm round ass smacked her heels as knees scraped on the floor.

"Mmf! Umwaah! Gughyuu...! Mwah, ngyaauu...❤"

Incoherent moans escaped Obi's lips, her gaze vacant, her face contorted in an expression of lewd delight: the glassy-eyed, slack-jawed, ruddy-cheeked look of ecstasy unique to one who was being screwed silly. Naruto continued to thrust his prick in and out of her mouth, making her mewl and writhe in delight. She took every inch of him gladly down her throat, obediently and greedily sucking on his cock.

"Goddamn!" Naruto hissed, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut. "You sure know how to use that mouth, Obi-chan." He bucked his hips, continuing to vigorously fuck her face. "Ah, ah! Ohh, fuck❤ Damn those pretty little lips... mm, your throat is sooo tight, cutie... _shit!_ Can't hold it anymore. I think I'm gonna—!"

He came.

Obi swallowed every last drop.

This was her special treat for the morning, her reward for doing a good job the previous day. It was a privilege afforded only to the best and brightest of the palace's maids, and a ritual that never failed to start her day off on a good note. Obi loved doing this. It was the main reason she was so happy to spend the rest of her life as a maid.

Her master's cock was delicious.

* * *

A/N: Just a smutty little bit I did on a whim. The maid costume dlc in _Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus_ inspired me to do a meido Obi-chan thing with its glorious skimpiness.

Also, should really get off my ass and finish that next chapter of IANGTPA! ...maybe tomorrow.

**Updated:** 3-17-15

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	19. Sai-chan's Social Studies

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_here's a sexy rendezvous between sai-chan and naruto, hehe_)

* * *

"Hello, Cuntless-kun. How are you, today?"

Sai smiled at Naruto, her expression like something molded out of plastic.

"I'm doing good, Sai-chan. How about you?" he replied, flashing a grin at the raven-haired former ANBU. "I haven't seen you around much lately."

"I am well, thank you," Sai replied. "I've been doing some more research into relationships like you suggested, in fact. Miraiya-sama's writings seem particularly informative on the matter."

She took a step back from the produce stall she'd been perusing, a kiosk which advertised its melons as big, supple, and juicy – and the cleavage window that was the precipitous neckline of the well-endowed proprietor's dress left little question as to whether or not this innuendo was intentional. The slim, pale young woman looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

The blond jinchuuriki sweatdropped a bit at Sai's comment, meeting her gaze and feeling acutely conscious as to just how much of her delectably toned midriff was shown off by that tight black shirt. He noticed the girl glancing down at the crotch of his trousers, momentarily, and wondered whether he should sigh exasperatedly or just unzip and give her what she so obviously wanted.

"Those really aren't the best reference point for platonic relationships," Naruto said. "Heck, Pervy Babe's stuff isn't even all that realistic as far as _romance_. All she knows how to write is sex."

Sai cocked her head to one side.

"And is there a problem with that?" she asked him.

"Eheh, no, not a problem, exactly..." Naruto murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "But weren't you trying to learn about _meaningful_ relationships?"

"Exactly," Sai said. "Which is why I have been using her Icha Icha for reference."

She took a step forward, then, her shallow smile widening infinitesimally. Once more, she looked at the crotch of Naruto's trousers.

This time she did not look back up.

"What, after all, could be more meaningful than a relationship filled with the most intimate of physical interactions?"

She licked her lips, taking another fearless step forward. Now she was within arm's reach of her goal, and she took a moment to savor that fact, just standing there and really drinking the sight in.

Naruto dropped his gaze from Sai's face, realizing that she wasn't going to be looking him in the eye again anytime soon. He stared at her chest for a moment. While by no means a bounty of boobage, her tits were still nice and perky, and he could make out the shape of stiff nipples through her shirt's fabric. A sign that she had once again gone sans bra.

Then he looked further down, to the crotch of _her_ pants.

He quirked an eyebrow, appreciatively bemused at what he saw.

"That looks tight," he said intelligently, viewing the camel toe of Sai's pants riding up into her most private parts. Looking closer, he also saw that the fabric here appeared a shade darker than the rest of her pants – a wet patch over her blossom, the faintest scent of building arousal.

"It is," said Sai, and for how matter-of-factly she said it, there seemed to be a world of innuendo behind her words as she took another step forward, swinging her hips with all the precisely calculated sensuality of a Black Ops seduction specialist.

For a moment they simply stood there and looked down at one another's pants, standing only inches apart in the middle of Konoha's downtown market. The sun was riding low in the sky, and there weren't all that many people around. Naruto and Sai smiled in unison, their expressions identically genuine.

"I guess it's too much to hope for that you just wanna snuggle up and read a good book, eh?" Naruto chortled, once again lifting his eyes from the enticing camel toe.

"Maybe if it was an illustrated, full-color edition of _Icha Icha Espionage_," Sai responded, meeting his gaze. "And we were both naked."

Naruto laughed out loud, grinning from ear to ear as he shook his head at Sai's incorrigibility.

"Hah! Yeah, I figured." He stuck a thumb down the waistband of his trousers, eyes twinkling as he teased the garment a tiny bit lower. "It's always about sex with you, Sai-chan!"

She smiled, staring appreciatively at the dip of Naruto's trousers.

"I just know what I want, is all," she replied bluntly.

With a slick and fluid motion, she unfastened her own pants. The garment clung snugly to her hips, the undone zipper giving a tantalizing glimpse of flushed, moist privates (Sai was apparently going commando). Then she grabbed hold of Naruto's zipper and firmly tugged it down, running a free hand anticipatively over the swell of his stiffening cock. She squeezed and rubbed his shaft through the fabric, greedily groping him.

"Ahh... ngh, you sure do," Naruto grunted, shivering a tad. He let out a soft groan and closed his eyes, feeling his manhood harden and throb under Sai's eager attentions. The bulge peeked out from his undone zipper, a rising tent in his boxers as his pants slipped a bit more down his hips.

The buxom, blue-haired proprietor of the melon kiosk watched these proceedings with undisguised glee. A passing shopper in a cute little dress that only barely went past her pert, round ass blatantly ogled Naruto and Sai. Two younger civilian lasses tittered and whispered to each other, sneaking closer and stealing peeks at the randy pair.

Naruto leaned in close to Sai, one of his hands coming up to rest over the front of her shirt. He curled his fingers, squeezing her chest through the fabric, rolling his palm over the protruding nub of a nipple. He massaged her breast while slipping another hand down the front of her pants, tugging them sharply down.

That tight, ivory ass was bared to everyone on the street. Naruto grinned and gave it a smack, eliciting a few cheers and wolf whistles from the smattering of onlookers present. Sai purred and wagged that fine piece of tail, slipping a hand up Naruto's shirt and another down his boxers. One she yanked up, exposing a bronzed and toned torso. The other she pulled down, unveiling a firm ass and throbbing cock.

"Public displays of affection are indicative of a strong relationship, according to Miraiya-sama's writings," Sai commented, wryly smiling. She stroked Naruto's pulsing dick with one hand, skillfully working his thick and velvety shaft, and with the other she explored the contours of his chest, feeling up hard pecs and lean, washboard abs. "Do you suppose this means we are close, Cuntless-kun?"

Naruto chuckled, leering companionably at Sai's half naked form.

"I must be close with half the village, if that's the case," he replied with a smarmy grin, brusquely rubbing a thumb over the slit of her moist cunt. Sai shivered at this, squeezing his cock tighter and making him loudly groan.

"A healthy relationship includes knowing how to share," she said, leaning closer and grinding her privates against his hand.

"That so?" Naruto mused. He slipped a finger up into her tight pussy, thrusting it vigorously through her silky folds. "And what sorta relationship would that make _this_, then?"

Sai smiled coyly, bending forward to plant a brief but hungry kiss on his lips.

"The only kind worth having," she growled huskily, licking her lips and gazing intently into the depths of his eyes. She rolled her palm over the tip of his penis, cupping his balls in her other hand.

Naruto laughed and leaned in, returning the kiss with interest. His tongue shoved its way forcefully into Sai's mouth, and she welcomed it graciously, showing a sacred hospitality to his lingual invader. He roughly fondled her tits through the fabric of her shirt, fingering her cunt as he tongue-fucked her mouth.

They continued in this foreplay, arousing one another in anticipation of the main attraction, each of them teasing and pleasing every inch of their partner's body. Onlookers crowed and cheered them on with vulgar shouts and praises, some of the more lustful women beginning to masturbate right there as they watched this splendid show. The melon stand's owner lewdly moaned and fondled her own massive breasts, shaking meaty hips and leering at Sai-chan's naked ass.

_Fap, fap, fap. _

_Shlick, shlick, shlick. _

_Icha, icha, icha._

The sounds of the duo touching and kissing one another seemed deafeningly loud. Naruto thrust his fingers in and out of Sai's cunt, Sai rubbing his cock in her hands, and their mouths were all but glued together, tongues twining and dueling betwixt their ravening maws, a lustful slaver shared between the two of them. It was raw and hard and rough, hunger and desire burning hot in their bellies.

Naruto's manhood twitched at the same time Sai's loins clenched. One gushed nectar, another spewing hot seed. Both coated the other's hands in their arousal, their chests heaving and bodies sweaty. One bit the other's lips, nibbling roughly and making them shiver and moan.

Sai released her grip on Naruto's manhood. He pulled his fingers out of her sex. Their lips separated, and they took a moment to catch their breath and stare into each other's eyes.

Naruto grinned.

"You're such a horny bitch, Sai-chan. Don't you ever think about anything besides sex? You're practically worse than Anko."

"I could ask you the same question, Cuntless-kun. I've seen how you stare at my posterior when you think I'm not looking." Sai smiled, inching closer.

Naruto laughed.

"Guilty as charged!" he conceded. "But in my defense, that thong you wear on missions doesn't leave _anything_ to the imagination. Neither does that suspender bikini. Or the crotchless microkini."

"Those are standard issue Foundation uniforms, designed for maximum freedom of movement and minimal wind resistance."

"Plus minimal skin coverage and maximum chance of wardrobe malfunctions, right?"

Sai smiled.

"Yes, perhaps."

She leaned in the rest of the way, pressing her crotch up to the head of Naruto's cock. Moist with arousal, slick and sensitive from her recent orgasm, she slipped her cunt easily over his pulsating cock and let out a moan, low and husky, that ended abruptly in a very cute gasp and squeal as her breath hitched, his shaft rubbing against her most sensitive spots.

Naruto tugged her shirt up over her head, flinging it aside. He bucked his hips, thrusting himself roughly into Sai's womanhood, grinding his cock inside her sopping wet cunt. One of his hands clapped over her breast, fingers digging lustful furrows into the pert flesh of her bosom. He growled huskily.

Their sexes smacked noisily together, juices squelching and gushing betwixt their tightly joined genders. Two firm, fine asses rocked back and forth in time, an erotic metronome measuring the rhythm of their lovemaking. Low growls and sultry moans escaped the pair, noises suggestive of the pleasure they felt.

Sweat trickled in beads down their flushed, toned bodies. Tight, lean muscles flexed beneath smooth skin. Pale womanflesh and gentle curves melded sensually into a hard, bronzed form. Her bosom quivered and deformed in his grasp; her fingers trailed up and down over his muscular back.

The buxom bluenette proprietor of the melon stall slapped her tits together, flinging them violently from side to side with the force of her gleeful self-pleasure. She shook a bountiful, jiggling ass in the air and bucked her hips, leaking arousal from a puffy, distended pussy.

One the bystanders had her skirt rolled up, baring an ass scarcely covered by her skimpy g-string panties, the front of which were shoved aside to make way for her fingers. She masturbated eagerly, watching with dewy eyes as Naruto as Sai had hot and furious sex.

A pair of curious youths blushed and giggled as they imitated the older pair's actions, touching each other and mewling, stripping and kissing in their first sexual experimentation. Small breasts only beginning to burgeon were grasped and squeezed, nipples pinched and twisted.

Naruto and Sai continued to fuck, their tempo building, groping each other and deeply kissing as their crotches smashed and ground together. His cock plunged faster and faster in and out of her cunt, his hands exploring every inch of her slim and feminine frame. He cupped her breasts and smacked her ass, fucking her pussy with all of his might.

She squealed and moaned, crying out his name in delight. "Yes, yes! Oh, just like that, Cuntless-kun! I can feel you inside of me, ohhh! It's so big, so HARD! Mmmm❤ I love it❤"

Their bodies slid to and fro, their genders slick and hot. Skin crudely slapped like leather striking leather, the fucking squelching sound of their sex unmistakable. She rode him long and hard, taking him deeper and deeper inside of her. Faster, they went, and faster and faster. Harder, he fucked her, and more and more she begged for him to do more!

"Harder!" she pleaded. "Faster! Deeper! Oh, GOD! I love this, Cuntless-kun! I love _you_, Naruto! Fuck me! Yes, FUCK ME❤"

Increasing, ever increasing, more and more until it reached its peak. He hit his zenith, and she came with a scream of pleasure. His manhood kissed her womb, and he threw his head back with a groan.

Satisfaction, release.

_Orgasm_. They came together, then came apart, panting and gasping. He pulled his prick, contracting and softening, out of her pussy, his sperm seeping out: her chalice overflowing with his seed.

She smiled. A true, natural smile as real and warm as the sun in the sky. He grinned toothily, bright and broad, leaning in and planting a brusque kiss on her cheek.

SMACK, he slapped her ass.

"Ahn❤" she lewdly moaned. "Mm, I never get tired of this❤"

"Same time next week?" he asked her, chuckling.

"There's still so much more for me to learn about relationships, and emotions," she replied, returning the kiss and the smack on the ass. "So, yes. At the nearest possible opportunity."

A knowing wink was shared between them.

"I'll teach you everything I know," he growled huskily.

"I look forward to it, Naruto," she said, smiling and copping one last feel off of his flaccid dick. "Or should I say, _Cuntless-sama?_"

He laughed.

* * *

A/N: _Sai-chan's Social Studies_. I just had to call the chapter that, hehehe. It took me a while to write this in between working on IANGTPA! and _Become the Void_, but AoPaO seems to be gaining gradually in popularity both here and on archiveofourown, and it's been about a month since I last updated it either way.

**Updated:** 4-17-15

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	20. Dat Ass Park

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_don't do this kinda stuff at home, ladies - or guys, i won't judge - especially any of the stuff __**anko**__ does_)

* * *

A white zetsuko wriggled lewdly in its bindings, legs tied together, arms strapped to its side. Latex patterned like a snake's scales draped up from its legs, covering most of its body, a stocking which conformed to womanly curves. Holes were cut in the fabric to expose the shirozetsuko's dripping cunt, voluminous ass, and two ponderous breasts. A hood was over its face, decorated to look like the head of a snake, with holes cut in the fabric for the zetsuko to breathe.

Purring lustily, Anko leered at her handiwork. The snake-zetsuko wriggled across the floor, its tits mashing into fresh grass, and its massive booty wagging obscenely in the air. Nectar dripped from Anko's bare slit, the scanty leather straps which constituted her dominatrix outfit covering nothing of her private parts, and little else of the rest of her body. Her nipples were stiff, erect for anyone who cared to see.

"Mmm, it's amazing what kind of facilities this palace has," the violette sneered. "Who would have thought Naruto-sama would have even built a whole zoo indoors? Although he didn't get around to finding any animals to fill it... but I've taken care of that for him now, haven't I?"

Anko chortled haughtily. Boredly, she snapped a riding crop on her own hip and brushed a long, slender finger over her moist slit, thinking longingly of the Kamikage. Shivers raced up her spine, wracking her body and making her delectable breasts bounce and bob ever so nicely.

She looked aside, viewing a zetsuko with its legs bowed at its side, its body adorned in crocodile leather. Like the snake-zetsuko, this one's outfit was a mere parody of the real deal, with holes cut in the skintight suit to provide easy access to the stupid, useless thing's only worthwhile parts.

Sneering, Anko hopped up onto the side of the electrified fence separating the new exhibits from anyone who might wander into the indoor zoo. The ceiling above looked like an open sky, a work perhaps of fuuinjutsu, or else a bit of simple illusionary trickery.

Anko pressed her bosom to the fence, letting out a hiss of delight as an electric current raced through her nipples. The flow wasn't enough to actually harm a person, but it gave enough of a jolt to really hurt – or please, if one was of such an inclination. And Anko most certainly was, at least when she thought of the Kamikage and his closest lovers.

Sasuki's face flashed through Mistress Mitarashi's mind's eye as a harmless but mildly painful electrical current pulsed through her breasts.

On a high branch not far left of Anko, another shirozetsuko garbed in sexualized mimicry of a colorful macaw wriggled its hips. Strong but cleverly camouflaged leather straps bound the bird-dressed bitch to the bough by its ankles. Feather ornaments strapped to its arms gave the impression of wings. Snow white tits of frankly absurd mass swayed and quivered in a slight mysterious breeze, the nipples stiff and puffy.

Anko swung a leg up over the fence, dragging ruddy breasts across it. Fleshy mounds flushed from her excitement and jiggled perkily with her movements. She lifted her body nimbly up on the fence, muscling through the arousingly painful shocks. Her mind was filled with sexual imagery, fantasizing about Naruto-sama's cock spreading her muscular buttocks, Sasuki-sama's fingers sparking with an _injutsu_ type chidori, Jikoku-tan's burning lips forming a tight seal over her nipple.

"Ahn... mm, ohh! Sss, yeah. Ngh... That feels soooo damn _gooood_," Anko moaned, raising her body up to the top of the fence. "Mf, ahn, ooooh! Naruto-sama... Lord Kamikage, yes... Sasuki-sama, Jikoku-tan... mmm, do you like punishing this naughty bitch? Or maybe you want _her_ to punish _you_...❤"

A long, lightly tanned, lithely muscled leg swung up over the top of the fence. She shifted her body halfway over the rim, buttocks leaping with a sudden tension of contracting muscles, sparking and rippling from a brush against the metal. Anko's face was red, her skin slick with sweat. Mewling salaciously, she went weak in the knee and sank down on top of the fence.

She fell forward. The smooth rail, the narrow bar which ran horizontally along the top of the fence, parted her labia and inched up into her cunt as the weight of her meaty hips bore down. She draped herself lengthwise atop the fence, bucking her hips and letting her reasonably sized tits flop down over either side.

Two more shirozetsuko nearby watched in obedient silence, dressed respectively like a rhinoceros and an elephant. Brobdignagian ivory booties wagged and jounced from side to side, a generous deluge of nectar seeping from shirozetsu pussies.

Rhino-zetsuko wore a face mask with a horn ornament, formfitting latex that detailed every dip and rise of its voluptuous figure. A tiny, fake tail was drapped between vast and doughy ass cheeks. Elephant-zetsuko had a long nylon trunk draped from its nose, cute little tusks fastened below it to either side. Large, floppy ears were taped to the sides of its head, and its trunk went down to its bosom, snuggled suggestively between exposed tits.

"Ngaah...! Mmmmf... shhhh... shiiiiIIIIT❤" Anko cried out, her eyes going wild. She thrashed in ecstasy atop the fence, bucking her hips and grinding her cunt to and fro over the smooth steel bar. "NARUTO-SAMA! SASUKI-SAMA! JIKOKU-TAMA! OH, **YES!** ZAP THIS FILTHY CUNT _CLEAN!_ AHHHN❤ OHHHH❤ MMMMM, YESSSSSSSS❤"

She came all over the fence, nectar cascading from her puffy slot. Nipples twitched atop goodly breasts, her skin leaping, her form writhing in the throes of masochistic passion atop the mildly electrified barrier.

_HISS. POP._

_ZZZZZZT._

Sparks leaped from the top of the fence, falling down the sides. Plumes of smoke erupted to a chorus of shorting circuits, snapping and hissing as an acrid smell filled the air. Anko arched her back and came even harder, thrashing so mightily at the peak of her bliss that she overbalanced and toppled off the fence, falling to the ground.

She landed in a sweaty, contentedly mewling heap on the other side.

Lights flickered for a few seconds as smoke continued to rise from the fence Anko had just been straddling, sparks periodically popping up here or there. The lighting dimmed as wiring fizzed and crackled, the uninsulated electric fence shorting out from Anko's juices.

Somewhere in the bowels of the palace, a circuit breaker tripped. The indoor zoo was plunged into darkness, and startled shirozetsuko "animals" let out bays and squawks in surprise.

Anko bathed in the afterglow of an unforgettable orgasm, senseless to everything but the lingering pleasure.

Watching all of this from the shadows, Jikoku and her mother sweatdropped.

"It's... a nice exhibit, isn't it?" said one awkwardly.

"Mmm... She certainly is," said the other, leering through the darkness at Anko's lewd form.

Sasuki placed a hand on her daughter's bare ass, and squeezed. Jikoku purred happily.

"AH! Mm... Shall we dress up the star attraction, then?"

"Oh, yes. Let's❤"

The lights came back to life with a low hum, power restoring itself. Sasuki and Jikoku made their move, bearing a number of lewd costumes on their backs.

Anko was too numb from pleasure to even think of resisting.

* * *

A/N: Another request/suggestion from Fox Boss, once again starring Mistress Anko and her dehumanized shirozetsu harem. It took me a while to figure out how I might want to approach the premise, but getting back into Jurassic Park after hearing about the upcoming _Jurassic World_ movie gave me the idea of electric fences.

Which somehow progressed into Anko fucking one such fence. Quite literally.

I dunno, I guess I wanted to give her a bit of a masochistic side in this one as a sort of mirror to her more sadistic personal in _Anko's Cruel Devices_. Although she's still obviously something of a sadist in this one, too.

Also a silly little twist at the end, with Anko finding herself on the same level as the shirozetsuko at Sasuke and Jikoku's hands. Who knows what they wind up dressing _her_ as? ;P

**Updated:** 5-5-15

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	21. The Conception of Mirai

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_one of the longest AoPaO chaps yet_)

* * *

It was not five minutes that the Shadow Clone of the Shodai Kamikage had been in Konoha for his regular meeting with the co-Lady Hokage and her advisors, yet already he found himself waylaid by a lovely, scantily clad kunoichi of the younger generation. She skipped towards him with a bare, toned ass and a neatly shaven pussy, perky round tits bobbing and jouncing behind scarcely-there restraints.

Dark, curly hair framed a youthful face, glinting scarlet eyes blatantly drinking in Naruto's all but outright nudity in the hat and haori of his kamikage uniform. Twin hitai-ate crisscrossed over a modest bust, strapped like sexy bandoleros over nice and molestable B- or C-cup breasts — branded plates were positioned to just barely cover her nipples, the one over her left tit and heart bearing the kanji for _god_, while the other displayed the emblem of the Hidden Leaf Village.

This she wore, and nothing else.

Naruto smiled, recognizing this manner of dress — _oppai-ate_, they called it — as a fashionable trend among the newer generation. His younger daughters and concubines had taken to dressing themselves in this manner whenever they journeyed abroad with him, although his wives and four eldest still preferred the older Sasame-style.

That, or going au naturel.

(Clothes were, of course, verboten in the palace of Ten'i Musou.)

The Shodai Kamikage certainly appreciated the aesthetics of this style, the easy access and temptingly scant covering of her nipples proving to be both exciting and arousing. He greeted the young lass with a grin, and his flaccid manhood stirred in appreciation of the view.

"Yooo, Kamikage-jiichan!" Mirai Sarutobi jovially greeted the All-Father. "How's it hanging?"

She flounced up to him and wiggled her ass, grinning toothily before turning around and bending over in the proper and traditional way of paying homage to the Kage of Kage, the man who stood so far above all other beings that even the woman once worshipped as a goddess prostrated herself utterly and shamelessly before him.

Naruto laughed.

"Ehh? What happened to that sweet, respectful little Mirai-chan who used to get on her knees and give me a kiss every time she saw me? The one who knew to suck my dick or kiss my ass before asking me to spank that adorable rump of hers. When'd she turn into such a disrespectful slut?" he wondered jokingly, forming a one percent strength rasengan.

"She realized that it felt even better when you spanked her for real~" Mirai coyly replied, tittering and expectantly wriggling a tight, sexy teen ass.

"So she turned into a masochistic slut, basically?"

"Yes, exactly❤"

Naruto shook his head, a mixture of amusement and exasperation on his face. He glanced at the lass's ass, the two round and perky cheeks, firm and toned but with just a hint of smackable softness.

Mirai grabbed the sides of a teenaged booty, licking her lips and spreading her buttocks to afford Naruto a glimpse of her tightly clenched anus. Then she bent a little more, angling her rear upwards and shaking a hot, moist snatch for his viewing pleasure.

A pygmy rasengan hummed in Naruto's hand, casting a sunny glow over Mirai's asshole and pussy. His dick twitched a little more, a half-chub of already formidable size. She mewled in lustful anticipation, shaking her ass and bucking her hips shamelessly. Asuka and Kurenai's daughter made a lewd spectacle of herself right there on mainstreet.

Naruto Uzumaki brought down the Hand of God™. A penal injutsu squarely smote Mirai's rear, a mini-rasengan burrowing into her right cheek for a moment, twisting and furrowing the flexible tissues of a modestly soft booty.

She gasped, arching her back in glee.

It destabilized.

Sensual shockwaves, a chaotic turbulence, roiled outward from the point of impact. On most of that firm, toned figure there was little visible cue, but her posterior danced and bounced suggestively, and the momentum traveling through her body set perky C-cup tits to ripple and wobble violently. They nearly popped out of her oppai-ate, their movements were so wild and erratic.

Mirai shuddered blissfully, crying out bloody murder in her delight. Vertiginous shockwaves twisted her curves and hammered her ass. She fell down on her knees from the force of the blow, combined with the sheer weight of her arousal at the Kamikage's touch.

Several onlookers and passers by let out shouts of mirth and lust at this most auspicious start to the Divine Shadow's latest visit. The more nubile bystanders immediately tore off their clothes (those of them who weren't naked from the start, at least) and threw themselves ecstatically at their nearest neighbors.

In a matter of seconds, mainstreet Konoha was swallowed up in a huge, spontaneous orgy.

Naruto watched, for a moment, as women of every bust size, skin tone, and hair color dropped everything they might have been doing to have sex with their uniformly gorgeous fellow citizens. Spankable asses wagged lewdly to and fro, lips smacked lasciviously over puffy nipples, and fingers squelched in soaking cunts.

He chuckled, then, looking down at Mirai.

She grinned up at him cheekily.

"Ah, now look what you've done," he said, shaking his head amusedly. "Incorrigible brat. It'll probably take me hours to reach Hokage Tower, now that everyone here has gotten started. I'm sure they'll all wanna follow your example. The line to kiss my ass and get spanked by me'll stretch all the way out of the village, if I know anything."

"Mm, but couldn't you do them all at once anyways, with your shadow clone jutsu?" Mirai playfully inquired. "And besides, I _really_ wanted to see you. Don't you remember that promise you made to tell me about how I was conceived, once I become a jounin? My promotion just went through this morning, you know! Clearly it's _fate!_❤"

She winked and wiggled her hips a little more. For a moment, Naruto felt tempted to give her another good spank. A real big one.

Then he cocked his head to one side, considering her words.

Yes, now that she mentioned it, he COULD recall promising Mirai something along those lines, back when she was a kid. Similar to something he'd promised Sarada-chan not too long ago, actually, although in her case it was more because the poor girl had a few identity problems as far as who, _exactly_, her birth mother was.

(Naruto couldn't really remember of the specifics there, himself, except that he'd walked in on a yurilicious Sakura, Sasuki, and Karin threesome and wound up turning it into a foursome revolving around him and his cock.)

Mirai, in contrast, did not have any of Sarada's confusion or insecurity. She was just a randy little perv who got off on fantasizing about the Kamikage fucking her mothers raw.

Not that there was anything _wrong_ with that.

"Huh, so I did," Naruto said. "I'm surprised you remember that, though. It's been years!"

"How could I forget something like that, Kamikage-sama? That promise gave me a reason to strive for the rank of jounin~!"

Naruto laughed. "You're a real straightforward kid, eh? I think I like that about you."

Mirai smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's semi-erect phallus. Fingers curled appreciatively around a thick shaft.

"So how about you take this precocious little teenager and make her into a _real_ woman?" she purred.

Naruto grinned and grabbed her ass where he had spanked it. He squeezed, kneading his fingers deep into her buttock. Mirai tensed and hissed, gasping cutely.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled. "_Now_ you're speaking my language..."

* * *

In stature, form, demeanor and visage, the Kamikage was a true man among women, the only one of his kind in the whole world. Many years had passed since the Ninja Crusade once waged against Kaguya, close to two decades.

While those like Kagome, Tsunade, Miraiya – or, indeed, Kurenai and Asuka, Mirai's parents – had not seemed to age at all, remaining at the physical peak of their maturity ere the wearing of time, Naruto and his peers (and everyone else who had not been adults) had continued to grow and mature. At least to a certain point. The wives of the Kamikage had all become beautiful adult women, as had his concubines and eldest daughters.

Sakura-chan had an actual bust, now! Not especially large, maybe, but her tits had at least grown enough to provide him with a decent handful. Hinata and Gaara-chan, similarly, had both surpassed even Tsunade in breast size, and Sasuki herself had filled out into generous double D's with gorgeous childbearing hips to match.

Naruto, likewise, was grown into the fullness of manhood. Tall and broad of shoulder, with strong arms and a handsome face, he stood straight-backed and proud wherever he went. He looked every bit the strong and masterful man he was so often praised as being.

Mirai could most certainly appreciate this, mewling happily to herself as she gazed adoringly up at the Kamikage. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her buttocks enveloped the length of his cock, delectable buns squeezing a thick and juicy sausage.

She moaned happily, melting in pleasure as she rode Naruto all the way to Hokage Tower. His dick wasn't even inside her yet, but still she writhed in pleasure from its merest touch. That was the power he had over her – over ALL women.

"So, how you were conceived," Naruto hummed. His right hand slipped up under the _kami_-branded oppai-ate. "Haha, man, that was a helluva night, looking back. Not the kinkiest or wildest by a long shot, but your moms sure knew how to have fun in the sack. They still do!"

"Yes, ooh... I know that much from experience~❤" Mirai cooed. "Mm!" She arched her back, a calloused palm rubbing her sensitive nipple. Moisture welled up from her blushing nethers.

"They've shown you the ropes, eh? You must know loads about how to suck cock, then, with Asuka-sensei teaching you!"

Mirai blushed and wriggled her hips gleefully.

Naruto chuckled, groping her chest a little more.

"Oh, but that aside, the conception itself was pretty straightforward," he continued. "Crude, maybe, compared to my technique nowadays, but the fundamentals were basically the same. Kurenai-sensei elected to be the one to get pregnant, and Asuka-sensei helped keep us both good and horny. You know? She was the fluffer. All she really had to do was keep me hard and Kurenai wet."

Mirai whimpered, gulping audibly. She wriggled her hips yet more atop Naruto's erection, the most coveted seat in all the world. A bit of her nectar dribbled out over the base of the First Lord's cock.

Naruto smiled.

"Hehe... but I bet you want _details_, don't you?"

"Yes, please❤" Mirai squealed.

With a grin, he pinched her nipple.

"Well...!"

* * *

Kurenai-sensei smiled at me, sitting on the end of the bed. She was naked, of course, a lovely pair of tits squishing together as she folded her hands in her lap. I could ALMOST see her pussy, and I felt my dick get a little hard.

Her butt left a real nice impression on the mattress, y'know, with big tight ass cheeks that made the sheets bunch up in her crack. She was blushing and looking at my boner, like she didn't want to do anything but spread her legs and take my cock into her cunt like a good little slut.

Hehe! That Kurenai-sensei was ready to have a kid, and she wasn't about to take no for an answer. Not even Asuka-sensei would have been able to deter your mom.

Not that she would have _wanted_ to, even if she could've.

"Mmm, you look excellent, Naruto. So... _manly_❤" Kurenai said when she saw me come in the door. _Wink_. "I can't wait for you to make my baby and pump this cunt full of your sperm. Your semen, spunk, spooge, seed. I want every last fucking drop of your cum to flood my womb and knock me up."

She said this with a straight face, then licked her lips.

Asuka stepped forward.

"She is _very_ eager for this, as I'm sure you can see."

I nodded and smiled. My eyes were locked to Kurenai's tits, so damn big and round. "I can," I said.

My dick stiffened. I looked down at Asuka's pussy.

It was wet.

Kurenai moaned happily. She unclasped her hands, exposing a naked slot dripping with her arousal. Then she smiled.

"Do you?" she said. "Ah, that's good. I can't wait any longer, Naruto. I _need_ this."

And she leaned forward, saying this, giving me a fantastic angle of her rack. Y'know, the same titties that nursed _your_ fine ass, Mirai-chan. And I loved the view she gave me; something fierce, I'll tell you what! She got me hard as rock with those melons.

Like you're getting me with this ass, actually!

(_"Kyaa! Naruto-sama!❤"_)

But anyways, like I was saying, your mama shook her ass and flashed her tits. She was already horny and ready to get down to business. She _really_ wanted a baby, I think. That, or she was just hot for my rod.

Either way, we didn't waste time on pleasantries or foreplay. They wanted one thing, and I wanted to give it to 'em. So Asuka-sensei got down on her knees and grabbed m'dick. She stuck it in her mouth and rubbed the base, licking my tip and working the shaft.

It felt awesome, naturally. That mum of yours gives some damn fine head. It's probably her most valuable skill.

(_"Even more valuable than her wind manipulation?"_)

Waaay more valuable. If it weren't for master fluffers and natural cocksuckers like her, I'd never be able to stay hard long enough to do ALL my duties as Kamikage. But she got me hard in no time flat.

Man, that was some great head.

"Unf! Damn, you suck my dick as good as ever, Asuka-sensei!" I told her, pulling out once I'd reached full mast. She smiled and wagged her hips at this. I smacked that tight ass, in response – gave her a shot of pure yang chakra to make her come, a generous tip in exchange for her first rate service – then got on the bed with Kurenai.

They were still taller than me back then, your moms. I was just a snotty teen, no older than you are now. Heheh, lying toe-to-toe with Kurenai put me right on eye level with her boobs, and she squeezed those melons splendidly, giving me a wink.

And being the tactless smartass I was, back then, naturally I took one look at those marvelous mammaries and said:

"Haha, wow! Are you sure you ain't already nursing, sensei? Those nipples look ready to squirt milk all over my face!"

(_"Heehee! Mmm!❤ Did you seriously say something like THAT?"_)

Heh. Don't underestimate me, Mirai-chan.

Of **COURSE** I did!

Mind you, I was also kinda teasing her pussy with the tip of my dick when I said that, so all she could really do in response was squeal and mash her tits into my face. Naturally, I took that opportunity to latch onto a nipple and grab her hips. My fingers dug into her ass cheeks with practically no resistance, her booty was so big and soft, and my dick slipped into her cunt with a single push.

Oh yeah, I get horny just thinking about it! She was a total slut. Not the tightest fit, maybe, but perfectly juicy, and hot enough to melt my rocks any day. It's been way too long since I've plowed that pussy, hasn't it? Damn, maybe I should pay her and Asuka-chan a visit, once I'm done giving Kagome-sensei Obi's greetings...

...well, regardless, my point is that your mama had a cunt I could fuck for hours.

_Still_ has, I'm sure.

And I got going quick, up to a nice rhythm in no time flat. Before you know it I had her screaming my name and begging me to rape her all night long. Maybe because of the residual yang chakra in my hands, maybe because she was just that big a whore.

What do you think, Mirai-chan? Is she a whore?

Hah! What am I doing, asking you something like that?

Of course she's a whore.

You take after her, that way.

But, like I was saying... I fucked your mom while your other mom watched. I fucked her fast, I fucked her long...

I fucked her _**hard**_.

* * *

Naruto whispered this last bit directly into Mirai's ear, pinching a nipple beneath her scanty 神-branded breast protector. She gasped and squealed, eyes going wide, and bucked her hips violently atop his phallus.

Weight shifted, the angles of their bodies slightly altering. Mirai's bare booty came back down, and a combination of coincidence and conscious agency had the teen's asshole bear the brunt of her weight down onto Naruto's thick, purplish cockhead.

Her jaw nearly cracked, practically coming unhinged to accommodate the sheer _girth_ of her euphoric wail.

All the world seemed to shatter, from her perspective, in that singular instant of excruciating ecstasy. Time stood still. All of Mirai's personal reality, the full sum of her mortal existence, seemed to teeter on the edge of a knife.

For a moment, the rim of her anus held firm. A tight sphincter tensely denied her lord's manhood entry.

But then he chuckled in her ear, his breath raising goosebumps along her nape, his hands playfully kneading the mounds of technically clothed tits as he gently and torturously nibbled — licking, _sucking_ — on a sensitive, fleshy earlobe.

"Ah, ahhh...! Kh!" Mirai groaned, eyes rolling up in her sockets. "Nnn... ffuuu... gwaaah...❤" She moaned, shivering and going slack atop Naruto's rod. Muscles relaxed; her backdoor opened.

Mirai's rump slid _down_ his length, pressed by a hand on her hip, and the weight of her own slight frame. Inch by gradual, breath-taking, agonizing inch her ass impaled itself on the Lord Kamikage's inestimable staff.

Naruto brusquely groped her breast and fondled her thigh. Gently, gingerly he tugged that tight rump down onto his cock, spreading her buttocks and stretching her anus to its absolute limit. The young Sarutobi was panting, breathless, trembling and giddy with excitement.

"That's it, take it all," Naruto grunted, shoving his rod up Mirai's ass. "What a good bitch. Mm, yeah! Fuck, you naughty slut. Ohh, you like this, don't you? That's right, you're my bitch. Just a bundle of holes and mounds for me to jerk off with!"

"Ohh! Ahhh! Nnng! Naruto-sama! Ohhh, Naruto-sama!" Mirai gasped and shouted. "Yes, yes! I am! I'm just a filthy slut, oooh, I want this so bad! I need your cock! I need it inside me! What reason will I have for living if you don't fuck this whore ass?!❤"

"Just like your mom, aint'cha?" Naruto laughed. "Not an ounce of shame. Hehe, you slut! Shake that ass!"

He spanked her, striking the same spot he'd hit with that mini rasengan earlier.

Mirai's jaws tore open in a wordless shriek of bliss. She writhed maddeningly on his hardness, wriggling her hips from side to side, grinding her ass on his bone.

"I'm shaking it! I'm shaking it!" she gushed. "Oh, _Kamikage!_ I can feel it! I feel it _so hard!_"

"Shit, yes," Naruto moaned. "That's it, bitch! Just like that! You naughty little cunt! I'll fuck you RAW!"

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! NARUTO-SAMA!"

* * *

"NARUTO-SAMAAAA!" Kurenai screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing wildly beneath the teenaged blond. Her breasts rippled and wobbled explosively, vast and ruddy mounds of pillowy womanflesh. Her ass slapped the sheets, a meaty smack as buttocks clapped together, childbearing hips thumping the mattress against the bed frame.

Nails, painted scarlet and filed to narrow points, scraped Naruto's back; thin white lines were raked into his skin. His pelvis smacked Kurenai's, his ass bobbing frenetically up and down with the motion of his thrusts. A thick, engorged cock thlucked and squelched in the woman's hot, juicy cunt.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Like leather beating leather, skin struck skin in a lusty repetition.

Asuka gasped, thrusting no less than three fingers vigorously up her slot. Her lean and sinuous form was wracked with self-pleasure, tongue lolling out of her mouth. She had a truly obscene _ahegao_ expression, fingerbanging herself while watching Naruto fuck her wife.

Tanned skin, dusky, a light brown, dimpled with the flexing and twisting of a lithely muscled frame. Modest breasts bobbed and bounced, an athletic and deceptively powerful torso rocking violently to and fro. Dark nipples, stiff and puffy, danced through the air, tracing the sensual movements of her body.

"Oh, honey," she hissed. "You look so fine under that stud... Kurenai, you slut! Mmm! Baby, yesss!"

"I love this pussy," Naruto grunted. "Fuck, you're so wet! Can you hear it, sensei? Those dirty noises your cunt's making..."

Kurenai mewled huskily, voluminous mammaries slapping lasciviously together. Squeals and fractured moans escaped plump ruby lips, a lovely mouth curving open and spreading into a near perfect 'O' as her voice built into an ear-splitting, unadulterated SCREAM.

"YYYEESSSSS! OHH, I'M SO DISGUSTINGLY HORNY!" she cried aloud, her voice barely a single order of magnitude below thunder in volume, or so it seemed. "FUCK! PUMP THIS SLUT FULL OF YOUR CUM, NARUTO-SAMA! MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY~❤❤❤"

She thrashed uncontrollably, arching her back, writhing lewdly beneath him.

Naruto grinned and bowed his head, roughly biting down on a fat and puffy nipple.

"Mph, sho noddy, Ghu'nai-shensei," he said through a mouthful of doughy tit. His cock thumped her cervix like her was beating a taiko drum.

Something inside of Kurenai snapped.

She clenched, her insides squeezing his shaft like a crushing vise.

"AAAUUUGGHHH!" Kurenai shrieked. "I'M _**COMING!**_"

Naruto nodded in understanding. He could feel himself nearing his own limit.

With a gasp, a grunt, and a lusty groan, he erupted, filling Kurenai's womb with his seed, hot and sticky. Sweat slicked their flushed skin, their chests rising and falling with labored breaths. Grinning contentedly, Naruto let himself slump over the genjutsu's mistresses voluptuous body, nuzzling his face into her generously cushy cleavage, feeling an exhausted prick shrink and soften inside her cunt.

All while Asuka watched and diddled herself.

* * *

"_AFAGFASHGAFAGHS—!_❤❤❤

An inhuman shriek sounded outside the Hokage's office.

Kagome Hatake absentmindedly adjusted her kage haori atop bare shoulders, the garment draping over an otherwise naked body. Generous tits rested on the top of her desk, bare and curvy hips thrust back in her seat.

She smiled, a beauty mark following the movement of her lips. Not even her accustomed mask was present today, and she left her sharingan eye uncovered. It would be terribly gauche of her to inconvenience Kamikage-sama with excessive clothing, an insult on par with saying she had no interest in having hot, sweaty, passionate sex with the man.

Which would have been _categorically_ untrue, she can assure you.

A bit of moisture dribbled out from between her legs in idle anticipation. Chuckling, Kagome checked the clock on her desk.

_1:47_

Her office door opened. Kagome lifted both eyes to meet the naked form of her liege, master, and former pupil.

"You're late," she said. A wry grin.

Naruto heartily chortled, and the Rokudaime Hokage was amused to spot the insensate form of one of her guards spitted ass-first on the blond's cock.

Mirai Sarutobi flopped limply on Naruto's dick, moaning blearily with glazed eyes and a witlessly contented expression. Her uniform oppai-ate was dangling upside down, her body nearly perpendicular to Naruto's as he walked into the room. Bare, perky tits bounced and jiggled with his every step.

"My bad, sorry. Guess I got a little sidetracked," said the Lord First Kamikage with a chuckle and a sheepish grin.

He pulled Mirai off of his dick. Her anus separated from his still-hard erection with a sticky sort of _pop_, and a fair amount of semen dribbled out from the Sarutobi kunoichi's utterly ruined asshole.

Kagome smiled appreciatively. A three point sharingan gladly took in every inch of Mirai's senseless form, committing the view to memory.

"I'll say," she chuckled. "It looks like you got lost on the road of life."

Naruto laughed. "And here I was trying _not_ to say that."

"Will the wonders never cease?" Kagome said in faux amazement. "Lord Kamikage showing _restraint!_"

"I'll restrain _you_ and bend you over that desk." Naruto grinned. "Maybe do to your ass what I did to Mirai's, here." Idly, he smacked that booty. Bare flesh rippled, and drowsily she burbled.

Kagome smiled. "I would like that very much. Please do, by all means! Go right ahead, Naruto-sama."

"Fine," said Naruto, smirking.

_Shunshin no jutsu_.

"Obi sends her greetings."

SMACK

"Mm! Oh, _yes!_❤"

Naruto gave the Rokudaime Hokage the traditional greeting, spanking her so hard that she wouldn't be able to sit right for a week. And once her ass cheeks were as red as Kushina's hair, she gave the proper reciprocation and worshipfully kissed his ass. Then sucked his cock.

Then deepthroated him and begged him to fuck her face. Wrapped her breasts around his dick and gave him a titfuck. Bent over her desk and spread her legs. Took his raging hardness into her ass and pussy until she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a month.

Basically, she fucked him six ways to Sunday, painting herself white as snow with his sperm.

It was a very involved sort of ritual.

* * *

A/N: Funny thing is, I had most of this chapter written up weeks ago.

...on paper. It took me this long, pretty much, just to get it all typed up on my computer. That's probably the most tedious part of physical rough drafts.

Anyways, one reviewer asked for a chapter about Naruto impregnating Kurenai. And I wound up taking that premise and turning it into a thing with adult!Naruto and teen!Mirai, incorporating a couple aspects from way back in chapter four of this collection (_Traditions of the Slutty Mist_), all monstrously long and involved with some experimenting with style thrown in for good measure.

Christ.

No wonder this chapter took me forever to finish, ahaha.

**Updated:** 6-13-15

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	22. The Only Way to Settle an Argument

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_why am i feeling tempted to do a sequel to ALNW that is a terrible idea_)

* * *

"I'm telling you, bitch! This booty of mine can make him blow his load in ten seconds flat!"

"And I'm telling YOU slut, this mouth can suck him dry in FIVE seconds!"

Kiba and Ino glared heatedly at one another, sparks flying between them. The blonde was huffing and puffing angrily, while Kiba crossed her arms under modest tits.

They were having an argument. A debate on who was better at pleasuring Naruto.

A truly worthy point of contention.

Off to one side, Choume and Shikamari were boredly leaning against a tree as they listened to the debate going down. To the other side, Shiko and Hinata were patiently waiting for their teammate to finish.

Ino flipped up her skirt and whipped that ass around, giving it a sharp smack to show just how firm it was. She spread her buttocks to expose a bleached and tightly puckered anus.

"Look at that hole," she said. "_Look at it_. Naruto can't help but plow this ass raw whenever he sees me. And I keep it perfectly tight, just for him."

Kiba scoffed and slapped the blonde's ass. The blow was harder than what Ino had given herself, and it made her yelp.

"_Weak_," she snorted. "I can do a hundred times better. You just lie there while he nails you, I'll bet. But me? I _work_ with him. I'm a team player, and I know exactly what to do with this mouth." She blew a raspberry.

"Well, then! Pucker up, get on your knees, and kiss it!" Ino retorted, squeezing her reddened buttocks together, rubbing them up and down. "That face of yours'll make a good chair, don't you think? I'm the TRUE team player!"

She and Kiba glared at each other. Their faces were only centimeters apart. They may as well have been kissing.

Sparks flew between their eyes.

Silently, the two of them reached a decision. There was only one fair and rational way to settle this debate.

"Shikamari, Choume! Stand up!" said Ino.

"Yo, Hinata, Shiko! C'mere!" said Kiba.

And that was with a team battle.

* * *

Two Naruto shadow clones stood, naked, in the clearing. Next to either one stood the girls of Team Eight and Ten respectively, also naked.

On either side of the original Naruto were Sasuki and Kagome-sensei. Sakura had blushingly declined to show up.

Naruto hummed and grinned.

He looked at Choume's tits, which were enormous and wonderously soft. Shikamari was licking her lips, looking eager to suck him off despite usually calling most things troublesome. Ino was swaying her hips and sticking that ass out with pride, shaking it and showing off what her mama gave her.

Then Naruto looked at Hinata's tits, which were very big, although smaller than Choume's. Kiba was doing some very lewd things with her tongue, as well, no doubt miming what she planned to do to Naruto's cock. And Shiko was wearing her hoodie with no trousers, just barely revealing her rear.

"You got those sharingan ready, girls?" he said to Kagome-sensei and Sasuki, chuckling in anticipation.

They nodded.

"We'll be sure to see which of the clones comes first," Kagome said.

"A pity we can't join in ourselves, though," Sasuki pouted.

"We need impartial judges," Naruto said, shrugging. "And you two were the first ones who came to mind."

"I'm flattered," Kagome chuckled. She eye-smiled at one of the kage bunshin's cocks.

"...I'd still rather be participating than observing," Sasuki muttered.

Naruto laughed and gave her a friendly pat on the ass. "Don't worry. We can still have some fun after the contest," he told her.

Sasuki grinned and placed a hand over the crotch of his trousers. She curled her fingers and squeezed.

Naruto hissed pleasantly, and gave Sasuki's ass a good firm squeeze of his own.

Kagome coughed, catching their attention.

"The competition?" she prompted.

"Oh, right!" Naruto blushed, looking sheepish.

Sasuki simply pouted.

* * *

_Round One: Titfuck. _

Choume buried Naruto's clone's cock in her limitless valley of creamy flesh, heaving her brobdignagian breasts slowly but surely up and down. Her greater bust size was an advantage in terms of coverage, but that immense mass also took more effort to move.

Naruto's clone actively thrust his hips, but it was difficult to build up a perfect rhythm. Their naked flesh slapped obscenely together.

Hinata's rack, smaller than Choume's if still of a significant size, was easier to move, although it also gave a bit less coverage. The tip and a bit of the shaft protruded from her cleavage, and Sasuki and Kagome had ruled that Hinata could not suck or kiss the the exposed length, as this was strictly a test of breasts.

So while Hinata was able to move her tits faster and reach a good rhythm quicker, she could not quite cover the entire cock.

In the end, Choume's slow and steady won the race, if only barely. The ejaculations were nearly simultaneous, and without the analysis of Sasuki and Kagome's sharingan it would have been impossible to tell who had one that round.

These two girls didn't hold any ill feelings, though, judging by the way they licked each other's tits clean.

* * *

_Round Two: Blowjob._

Kiba was extremely enthusiastic in shoving her mouth down on Naruto's cock. She took him all the way up to the hilt, burying her nose in his pubic hair and moaning obscenely as his balls slapped her chin. She deepthroated him with aplomb, impaling her face on the blond's manhood.

She laved her tongue side to side, up and down, tracing the veins in his shaft. Kissable lips smacked loudly on his sides, and Kiba didn't even gag as she silently begged the Naruto kage bunshin to rape her face into oblivion.

Shikamari, in contrast, was slow and languid. She savored the taste of Naruto's cock, fingering herself lazily as she sucked him off. _"Mm, mm,"_ she went steadily, over and over. Fingers thrust in and out of her cunt, splattering her nectar everywhere. Her ass mashed into the grass, dewy blades tickling a dark and tempting cleft.

It was clear that Ms. Nara's only concern was enjoying herself. She moaned lewdly and sucked like a pro, but it was at _her_ pace and not Naruto's. Masturbating faster and faster, she started to reach a truly exciting speed of sucking, only to come all over the grass and slump backwards in satisfaction, the contest forgotten.

Or maybe she'd never even cared about it, except as an excuse to suck some cock with no strings attached.

Naturally, Kiba wound up winning that round with her zeal and willingness to debase herself utterly for even the shallowest of victories, a true whore and bitch, as she _loved_ to proclaim herself for all to hear.

* * *

"It looks like a tie so far," Hinata commented, licking her lips.

"So it does," Choume said, still lapping up some of Naruto's lingering sperm from the Hyuuga's chest. She sucked the violette's nipples with a moan.

"I wonder who will win?" Hinata purred, gasping and arching her back in pleasure.

"Naruto, probably," Choume said, pulling back from the nipple and moving to the other one.

"Well, yes," Hinata giggled, mewling happily. "Of course HE wins in this scenario. He _always_ wins. But I meant which _team_."

"Both of us, I think," Choume said. "We got an afternoon off to fool around with Naruto, didn't we?"

Hinata smiled, slowly nodding her agreement.

"Yes, I think you may be right."

* * *

_Round Three: Anal._

Ino spread her legs, stretching beautifully. She purred langurously and batted her eyelashes at the shadow clone, raising one leg almost vertically into the air and draping it over the clone's shoulder. She backed herself up, moaning theatrically and writhing delightfully, taking its rod into her tight, _tight_ ass.

She made some truly salacious noises as the kage bunshin fucked her, smacking a pert bum against its pelvis. She had one hand cupping one of her modestly large breasts, and another pressing fingers anxiously into her soaking crotch. She ground her hips and urged him on, lavishing praise and pleas for more, more, _MORE!_ onto the shadow clone.

In contrast, Shiko got down on all fours and presented herself. She did not say a word, or move a muscle, as Naruto's shadow clone grabbed her hips and thrust itself into her. She still wore her sunglasses and hoodie, albeit with nothing below the waist, and didn't even seem to build up the slightest sweat.

She simply stayed in place and let Naruto have his way with her, reaming her ass with a formidable cock. She was perfectly passive, completely silent. You could have replaced her with a blow up doll and it wouldn't have made a difference.

Yet it was Shiko's Naruto-bunshin who finished first, pulling out of her ass and emptying its balls all over those round and pale cheeks. Ino let out an indignant cry at this, and she peevishly demanded a redo as her Naruto-bunshin pumped her ass full of spunk a second later.

Then she saw that the "impartial judges" were too busy scissoring over the original Naruto's cock to have actually watched this round.

Choume and Hinata were the only ones not to do a facefault at this.

"What did I tell you?" the Akimichi heiress chortled.

"Naruto wins," Hinata said.

"Which means we ALL win!" Sasuki moaned.

"Amen❤" Kagome concluded.

* * *

A/N: The only REAL way to settle disputes in Icha Icha World. :P

**Updated:** 6-25-15

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	23. Extra Credit

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_there's an_... _announcement? poll? thingy?... at the end of this chapter_)

* * *

Naruto's tongue was adventurous and bold, fearlessly spelunking the warm, sweet cavern of the young Uchiha heiress's mouth. His lips rubbed tightly against Sarada's. They were soft and hot, plump and moist.

"That's a good girl, Sarada-chan... You'll graduate in no time if you keep this up," Naruto growled rakishly, cupping one of the youth's pert little buttocks. "I'll put in a good word for you."

"You'd really do that for me, Kamikage-sama?" she whispered, bashfully pressing a petite bosom into his chest.

"Of course I would," Naruto said, smiling. "This is your extra credit class, isn't it?"

He winked, and Sarada blushed. She wriggled her hips, feeling pointedly self-conscious in regards to the complete absence of clothes on her frame. The Uzmaki twins Bolt and Himawari-chan might have been used to going _oppai-ate_ already, but she was less confident about her body.

Naruto's manhood was rock hard against her skin, however, and his eyes bored into hers. His cock throbbed hungrily, sandwiched between Sarada's soft and creamy thighs. Calloused hands roamed Sarada's frame, cupping soft cheeks, pinching hard nipples, teasing the lips of a moist and smouldering pussy.

Mouths mashed together, the Kamikage's tongue plunging down the Uchiha's throat. She moaned adorably, cooing and mewling as he explored her young body and taught her the kinds of pleasure she would know constantly, one day, as a kunoichi in his direct service.

That was her ambition. To be one of the elite kunoichi who served as Kamikage-sama's guards, to join her mothers and sisters in their rightful place at their liege's feet.

Naruto's throbbing manhood ground between Sarada's soft and slender thighs. The jinchuuriki sawed his aching erection against the underside of her crotch, grinning and nibbling on Sarada's lips.

He bucked their hips back and forth,a cute and slender body melding sensually to his in the heat of youthful passion. Naruto kissed Sarada masterfully, dominating her mouth with his tongue. Small, perky breasts mashed against his chest.

Naruto's fingers traced meaningless shapes and symbols across Sarada's soft, smooth skin. Gently and teasingly, nimble fingertips danced up and down the pretty, petite frame of the Uchiha clan's youngest member.

"Hehe, Sarada-chan... are you ready for this?"

The head of Naruto's dick pressed gingerly against Sarada's entrance. She was as naked as the day she was born, embracing him reverently.

"Yes, Kamikage-sama. I am," she said, mewling. Sarada pressed herself more tightly against the blond's body, slowly grinding her pelvis up and down. "Please... Please, fuck me! Fuck me like you've fucked my mothers!❤"

Small mounds of flesh rubbed Naruto's chest. His nipples dug into the skin of Sarada's breasts, sending shivers of delight through both their bodies. They kissed, soft and deliberate, one nibbling gently on the lips of the other, looking up slowly into each other's eyes.

"What a studious little bitch. You're just begging for those extra credit points, aren't you?" Naruto laughed.

"Not the extra credit," Sarada said. "Your penis... I want your penis inside me, Naruto-sama! I want to serve you when I grow up. I want to be your guard and your love slave, just like mom and my sisters are!"

Naruto grinned and cupped one of Sarada's buttocks, round and tender. He squeezed, brusquely massaging the soft and pliant flesh. His manhood pulsed mightily, twitching in excitement as Sarada slid the moist bud of her sex up and down over his tip.

Sarada bit her lip, whimpering softly. She arched her back, bucking her hips and pressing herself down onto Naruto's erect phallus. Her slender frame shuddered and her breath hitched, the Kamikage's sainted cock gaining about an inch into her pussy.

Tears glistened in the corners of Sarada's eyes, her cheeks red and hot. She was panting and blushing, abashed yet pleased about saying these things so boldly.

"You're ambitious," Naruto said, smiling. He kneaded her ass and pulled her down marginally further onto his erection. "But honest, and with a good heart. I like that in a new genin. You'll definitely go far."

Sarada blushed at this direct, unmistakable praise.

Gulping, she slowly leaned in and kissed Naruto once more. It was soft and sweet, and he leaned appreciatively into it. Their hips closed, genders inching a little closer together, a little more bonded.

Naruto grabbed Sarada's hips, pulling her sex bodily backwards. He nearly removed Sarada from her shaft, causing the lass to whine confusedly into his lips.

"Mmf... mwah..."

With a squeeze, and a yank, Naruto jerked Sarada's pelvis down, driving himself far deeper in. This was a very tight fit. The Uchiha's hot, velvety insides squeezed his shaft, wonderfully kneading and constricting his erection.

Barely conscious of what she was doing, Sarada reached down to cup one of Naruto's balls. She squeezed, working her fingers gently in, numbly stroking the base of his cock.

Naruto grunted, the kiss breaking. His cock convulsed inside of Sarada, twitching and shooting off a sizable load of spunk.

Sarada squealed, feeling this. She came with a cry, thrashing and spurting her juices onto his pelvis. Then she went limp with a blissful shudder, a dreamy sigh escaping those cute little lips.

"He... heheh..." Naruto chuckled softly. "You're so sweet, Sarada-chan. I bet you'll become hokage one day. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Sarada smiled, blushing still.

"Not as nice as serving you directly," she answered sincerely.

"Haha! Just like your mothers." Naruto laughed. He kissed her on the forehead and gave her rump one last squeeze.

"I love you, Naruto-sama," Sarada said softly, smiling wistfully.

"I love you too, Sarada-chan," he answered.

She blushed.

* * *

A/N: Sooo... I have a "sequel" of sorts to _A Lewd New World_. Kind of.

The thing is, so far this sequel has mostly been cobbled together from various post-LNW chapters in this collection. What I've got so far is posted over on AO3 as _Icha Icha: World_, and I've been tempted to post it over here too... but I dunno.

What do you guys think I should do about that?

**Updated:** 6-29-15

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	24. First Time NaruHina

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_gangbang'd hinata_)

* * *

Hinata smiled, waiting in the field where she usually trained with her teammates. Today she was alone, dressed in her usual beige sweatshirt and dark gray trousers. She had a slight blush on her face, more from a mix of excitement and anticipation than any shyness or embarrassment.

Today was the day. She'd planned it for ages, dreaming and fantasizing about this day since... well, since nearly the first time she realized that her crush was not like the other girls.

Namely, in that Naruto Uzumaki was not a girl at all.

Hinata was thirteen, nearly fourteen now. When she first realized Naruto's uniqueness, she had been eight going on nine. They'd been sparring at the academy, her versus the whisker-faced blond, when Hinata had overreached and misstepped halfway through an attack.

She had tripped and fallen in the middle of their spar, and landed facefirst in her opponent's lap. The two of them went tumbling to the ground, Naruto yelping, Hinata squeaking. The Hyuuga heiress lay as they landed for a long moment, Naruto on his back, her face in his lap.

And that was the first time she got any concept of _he_ or _him_ or _his_, the first time she had any inkling of a human existence apart from females like herself. She had felt the lump in her opponent's pants, and her byakugan had peered through the fabric.

That was the first time Hinata saw Naruto's penis. It would not be the last.

Relatedly, it was also the first time she felt sexual arousal. The first time she became aware, _truly aware_, of the desires within her loins, and the more carnal aspects of her own nature as a girl. It was the first time she got wet between her legs from something other than urine.

It was the first time she realized what her life goal would be.

Hinata sighed to herself, feeling a warmth in her panties just thinking about it. She struggled to keep from slipping a hand down her trousers or up her shirt, feeling unmistakably horny as she reminisced.

She had already liked Naruto before that discovery, of course, both as a friend and a crush... but after her revelation, Hinata's perception of their relationship had fundamentally changed. One day, she knew, she would have Naruto's children.

This was something she thought with absolute certainty, less a dream and more an ironclad goal.

She would accept nothing else.

Sasuki knew this. The younger Uchiha heiress was another old, good friend of Hinata's. They'd been bosom buddies, growing up together and sharing many secrets.

Hinata knew that Sasuki also loved Naruto. The Uchiha had been the second girl in their class to realize the significance of Naruto's gender, after Hinata. And that was because Hinata had told her.

The blond had been a part of their friendship circle from early on, due in part to a close friendship from Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki. Sasuki and Hinata were both fond of him, as a result, perhaps equally so. And they had competed for his affections, in their own fashion.

They respected each other, Sasuki and Hinata, but they also loved Naruto. Both of them wanted nothing less than to be his bride, and the mother of his children.

Sasuki had deferred, just this once. In respect of Hinata's primacy, as the first girl their age to really _notice_ Naruto, and also as a dear old friend, she had conceded to Hinata's desire to have sex with Naruto first.

Of course, Hinata knew that she would not be the blond's first, nor would he be hers. As per tradition, academy graduates lost their virginity on the day of their graduation ceremony, if they hadn't already. Neither he nor she were "pure" or with no prior sexual encounters.

But that was fine. They said it was better this way, didn't they? When lovers were experienced rather than virgins.

Either way, Hinata knew this would be meaningful.

It was her first time with Naruto, after all. And that was, in her opinion, the only "first" that truly mattered.

So she smiled when the blond arrived at the training ground, greeting him warmly and spreading her arms. She raked her eyes lovingly up and down his form, clothed though it was. She could see everything she wanted with her byakugan.

"Tear them off," she said, addressing him and gesturing to her own clothes. "Please, don't make me wait any longer, Naruto-kun. I've wanted this for years."

He smiled at her, a lopsided grin, and stripped out of his clothes. Hinata licked her lips, appreciating the view she got of his leanly muscled body. Naruto was in perfect shape, his body the very pinnacle of beauty and fitness – at least as far as Hinata was concerned.

"Okay, you don't have to ask twice," he said, walking towards her. His member bobbed side to side with his steps, and Hinata felt her panties grow wet at the sight. "I want this, too."

Hinata moaned, blushing.

Naruto grabbed her trousers and leaned in to plant a brusque kiss on her neck. Teeth gently scraped over her skin, and a soft tongue traced the marks. He sucked noisily, tasting her sweat.

He jerked his arm, clutching her pants Hinata's trousers tore down the leg, and he yanked forward on the hem, ripping the seams and pulling the garment in half. The trousers fell in a tattered heap at Hinata's feet.

She saw his dick stiffen, and his fingers curled over the waistband of her panties. She shivered.

Naruto leaned in closer, raising his mouth from Hinata's neck. He mashed his lips to hers, and her mouth opened in another moan, louder and bolder than before. A soft body shuddered in delight, spasming and pressing close to him.

Her tongue met his. They kissed deeply, hungrily, as Naruto tore off her panties. He ripped the lacy garment and tossed it carelessly into the grass, caring only about the treasure underneath.

His cock stood at full mast.

Naruto broke off the kiss and cupped Hinata's pubic mound. He smiled and rubbed his palm against her nether lips.

"You're hot," he growled, and Hinata blushed at the double meaning. Her pussy was indeed burning up, but the way his eyes gleamed as he raked them up and down her form, and the way he grabbed the collar of her sweatshirt...?

Well, it was obvious what else he meant.

She smiled as he tugged at the front of her sweatshirt. The zipper strained then broke, snapping and coming apart. He threw the cumbersome top away, then took a moment to appreciate the now blatant swell of her breasts. Already her bosom was a goodly C-cup, and in a couple years it would probably be D or higher.

He grinned from ear to ear. She still had a fishnet undershirt on, but it was formfitting and nearly transparent. He could easily make out her nipples, standing up in excitement, and he grabbed one of her breasts even as he traced a finger up over her moist slit.

Hinata hissed from the pleasure.

"Ah, Naruto-kun..." she sighed.

"You're so soft, Hinata-chan," he said, squeezing her shapely mound. "I can't believe we're the same age. You have way bigger boobs than anyone else from our class in the academy."

"Do you like them?" she asked, blushing. "They get in my way a lot, when I'm training... but Kurenai-sensei says that a lot of people like big breasts."

Naruto laughed.

"I love 'em," he said, winking. "'Cause I love the girl they're attached to!"

Perhaps he said this more lightly than Hinata would have, but she took the comment to heart. Even if he didn't mean those words as deeply as she hoped, still it thrilled and pleased her. Her pussy gushed, and she reached out to grasp his erection.

"Then I love this cock," she decided. "Because I love the boy it's attached to."

This got a grin from Naruto, and he kissed her a second time. Briefly, perhaps, but no less passionately. She reciprocated eagerly, and stroked his shaft once, twice, squeezing it and imagining how it would feel to have that manhood inside of her.

"Any preference on how you wanna start, then?" Naruto asked. "If you love this cock so much."

"I want all of it," Hinata said without even pausing to think. "Everywhere, in every way. Fuck me, Naruto-kun. Fuck me in every hole!"

At her words, a pair of shadow clones puffed into existence. Naruto laid himself out on his back and pulled Hinata down on top of him. Her breasts mashed against his chest through the fishnet, and his dick rubbed against her labia.

One of the shadow clones approached Hinata from behind, at the same time. Its cock pressed between soft and creamy buttocks, a bulbous head squeezing into the rim of her anus. The other clone, at the same time, grabbed Hinata's chin and lifted her head.

"Open wide," the clone said, and Hinata did exactly that. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, and the clone's cock shoved past her lips, down her throat. She lewdly moaned, feeling Naruto thrust into her pussy, and the other clone pump up her ass.

She was in heaven. It was pure bliss like nothing else she could have imagined.

Naruto rocked his hips up and down, thrusting rhythmically into her pussy. She could hear her juices squelching and gushing over his thick, rigid shaft. Even as she tasted his cock in her mouth and felt his cock in her ass, she bucked her hips and squeezed her tits down on his chest. Nipples stuck through fishnet and scraped over his skin, making her tingle and purr.

"Damn, she's so tight," the clone at her ass moaned. He grabbed her thigh, kneading and fondling the modestly toned flesh. "Your ass feels so good, Hinata-chan!"

"Her mouth is even better," the clone fucking Hinata's face said. "Ohh, yes! Man, she is so good with her tongue. She knows exactly what to do...! I love it!"

"No," Naruto said, cupping Hinata's breasts and licking her collarbone. "Her _pussy_ is the best. It's so hot and juicy... ugh, ooh, I could fuck it all day. It's perfect."

Hinata smiled into the shadow clone's crotch, hearing Naruto say this, and she licked his cock more eagerly still, delightedly moaning at the strong and musky taste. She swayed her hips like how her mother had showed her, rocking her bum side to side, clenching her rectum and cunt on two throbbing rods.

They were touching her insides so deeply... it felt wonderful. She truly was in heaven.

"Her ass!" the clone anally fucking Hinata insisted. "It's so tight and spankable!"

"Her mouth!" retorted the clone getting sucked off. "Her tongue is amazing!"

"Her pussy!" Naruto declared. "That's what's best. It's so hot! I love it!"

Lewdly, Hinata mewled. Rock hard cocks were hammering her insides, and she just wanted to _die_ it felt so GOOD!

He fucked her pussy, thrusting in and out so quickly, so fiercely and passionately. He fucked her ass, reaming her anus and smacking her rear. She sucked him off, bobbing her head and laving her tongue eagerly over a pulsing shaft.

Naruto's cocks twitched inside of her. She felt his rigid penises throb and shiver in her body. She squirmed, moaning shamelessly, luxuriating in the wonderful sensations.

"Hinata's ass!" shouted one Naruto.

"Hinata's mouth!" shouted another Naruto.

"Hinata's pussy!" shouted a third Naruto.

Hinata was so awash in pleasure, so blindly focused on the happenings of the moment as she rocked and writhed betwixt the three equally horny blonds that she could no longer recall which of the Naruto's fucking her was the real one.

Maybe they were all shadow clones. Maybe they were all real.

At the moment, as he gangbanged her into a creamy, squirming mass of pure ecstasy, Hinata found that she did not care. The only thing that mattered was what she could feel, the cocks inside her holes, the bodies that felt so hot and firm around her.

She felt more dicks, one each pressing into the palm of either of her hands, and two more rubbing against the soles of her feet. She moaned and happily stroked the cocks with her hands and feet, gladly sharing the pleasure Naruto gave her.

"Ass!"

"Mouth!"

"Pussy!"

The debate continued on, and Hinata idly wondered who would win in the end, if only so that she would know what area to work on most to ensure the best experience she could for Naruto. She wanted him to feel as good as he possibly could, because having sex with him made her so utterly and perfectly happy.

It felt wonderful. Naruto could have had absolutely no idea what was doing (which was very much not the case) and still Hinata would have been in heaven. The simple fact that it was _him_...

...well, that alone was enough to make her come. It didn't hurt that the Narutos proceeded to come at the same time, coating her body with his sperm.

She was in heaven, and it felt so _delightfully_ filthy.

* * *

A/N: This chapter comes from a suggestion by Snake_King, from AFF, whose spin off/homage to the original LNW, _Strange New World_, has provided some of the ideas used in recent chapters of this and _Icha Icha: World_.

**Updated:** 7-8-15

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


	25. Tsunade's Wedding

**Accounts of Perversion and Obscenity**

A collection of _A Lewd New World _side stories and omake

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_set in the IT world's hypothetical past_)

* * *

Full, sweet, rosy lips were curved by a gentle smile; breasts heaved temptingly with slow, sure breaths. She was a vision of loveliness, fair and slender with silver tresses, a modest bust, and a firm rear. She was a gorgeous woman, a kind-hearted beauty of renown, respected and beloved among her peers.

She looked utterly radiant, standing at the altar.

A sheer white bridal veil covered the woman's face, shielding her visage from impure eyes. Tight, lacy fabric hugged her chest in the form of a small, intricately woven brassiere like tendrils of frost coiled gingerly and affectionately over the swell of her bust. A fair vale of cleavage was bared to those who sought a glimpse, and the dark coloration of her nipples was faintly visible through the silk.

Linen gloves of similar fashion adorned her hands, matched by stockings which hugged lithe and limber legs up past the knee. She stood in high heels, the shoes as white as the rest of her clothes, gazing warmly as her intended approached. A white, scanty thong was the last article of note to adorn her body, completing the favored bridal attire of this ephemeral world.

Dan Kato awaited her bride at the altar, serenely watching as Tsunade's chest rose and fell with a smooth and steady gait. Brown eyes gazed at Dan from behind a bridal veil to match her own, a tantalizing pair of ruby red lips held up at the corners without care or thought, the pure and natural smile of one about to be happily wed.

Tsunade's hips swayed from side to side as she walked up to the altar, a large and famed posterior moving hypnotically with her steps. Flawless skin rippled over a soft expanse, her body flush with a red, eager glow. The thong buried twixt the blonde's buttocks was scarcely visible, her gluteal cleavage pressed so tightly together in the sheer round plumpness of her great, voluminous ass.

Dan looked down from Tsunade's eyes, just long enough to really appreciate the most vaunted and legendary of her soon-to-be wife's assets. The bra she wore was in its style identical to Dan's, although it was by necessity more than a few cup sizes larger. An ample bosom rocked and quaked generously no matter how smoothly or gingerly the woman stepped, so immense and gelatinous that even the slightest motion would set them to bouncing and jiggling.

Tsunade folded gloved hands beneath her chest, her smile tilting a hair playfully as she met her bride's hungry stare. Eyes twinkled with a playful light, a welcoming blush plastered over smirk-dimpled cheeks. Musical, tinkling laughter soft and gentle slipped from her mouth, and Dan looked into those eyes with a shameless smile.

No words needed to pass between them as the priestess spoke, beginning the well-practiced rites which would bond these two lovers in the eyes of God and woman. No sweet nothings were bandied between them as they were commended, and their union blessed.

The two of them had no need to speak, save in response to the priestess's prompts, and even then t'was but a formality. Tsunade and Dan knew all too well how they loved one another, and they had waited infinitely too long for this day to finally come. With but a glance they could tell each other all that needed to be said, with merely a kiss and a touch shared the hot and roiling depths of their passion.

"I do," said Dan, when asked if she would take Tsunade as her wife.

"I do," said Tsunade, in turn, when the priestess asked her likewise.

Veils were lifted, pushed aside, and bodies scarcely yet elegantly clad were pressed near together. Lips parted and mashed, bosoms crashing in a passionate hold, hands traveling gladly over two aching, eager bodies. The witnesses cheered, their family and friends and Leaf village comrades.

The priestess stoically pronounced the final consecration of Dan and Tsunade's union, once their hot and heavy kiss was concluded, and she raised the ceremonial instrument to usher in the final rite. A double ended phallus scribed with sealing formula was assembled in the priestess's hands, and she locked the two rods together at the base. They were still warm, her body's heat lingering on them, and both were slick with the fluid of her devoted sheath.

Panting a little still from the effort of dislodging the instrument from her sex, the priestess lowered the implement and presented it to Tsunade and Dan. It was a double ended dildo, imposing and alight with active justu scrit. It pulsed and throbbed, seemingly alive though hard as rock.

The two brides nodded in understanding, meeting the priestess's eyes with matching smiles.

"With this, be the two of you now anointed in the name of the prophesied one," the priestess intoned. "In the hope of his coming, prithee come in unto each other just as our foremothers once did with the men of old. Do this, that the Cock will come into you, even as you come into each other!"

Dan and Tsunade bowed their heads and placed each of them a kiss to one of the priestess's nipples, feeling the woman anoint their chests with the nectar of her loins, slipping off their bras and daubing her sacred arousal over their naked breasts. They moaned, their own sexes growing hot in anticipation, and once the priestess was finished they broke off the kiss and rose once more.

"Thank you, sister," said Tsunade to the priestess. "Your wisdom is timeless."

"May you be filled up with Cock when man comes again," said Dan in turn.

The priestess smiled and handed them the dildo. Dan accepted it, and Tsunade pulled down the front of her thong expectantly. The priestess stepped back and nodded in permission for them to begin, and Dan eagerly disrobed of her own thong.

With a smile, she pressed one end of the dildo up to her sex. Her lips slid apart to accommodate its entrance, and her breath hitched with the jolt of pleasure that rocketed up her spine. The dildo was hot, and it felt like a thing of flesh and blood between her labia, although it was much harder than anything of the body save tooth and bone.

Dan moaned. Only an inch of it was inside her, and already she felt like she was about to come. But she persevered and pushed it further in, looking into her beloved's eyes and knowing that she would endure even the most torrid pleasure if it meant being able to join with her. So she grit her teeth and shoved, shoved, _shoved_ until the dildo could penetrate no deeper.

With a shudder that wracked her body from head to toe, setting modest breasts to bob and quiver, she let go of the phallus and took a moment to let her body adjust. It was thick, and it stretched her out in ways she had never before experienced. Her insides were hot, her belly roiling and twisting as electricity surged through her veins.

"It's... so big..." she groaned. "Is this... what a cock feels like...? Oh, fuck, it's so GOOD❤"

Tsunade stared at the unoccupied end of the dildo, her eyes seeming terribly reluctant to look away. A bit of drool trickled from her nether lips, and a strong shiver caused some beautiful reactions in her curvaceous figure. With rosy cheeks she stepped forward, breasts heaving with deep and erratic breaths, her grand posterior swaying in a sensual, womanly stride.

"Can I have a taste?" she asked huskily, smiling at her bride and coyly tugging her labia apart. Her back arched at the stimulation of this, eyes rolling in their sockets. "_Please?_" she added throatily, achingly, just a hair pleadingly.

Dan blushed a little hotter, looking at her bride. She licked her lips and absently stroked the shaft of the dildo. She could feel this inside her pussy, and it made her wetter to touch the rod. Not pushing it in or moving it around, but simply brushing it with her skin sent pulses of ecstasy through her.

It was with her, a part of her, bonded to her sex in this ancient ritual. The dildo, flooded with chakra and writhing with intricate sealing scrit, may as well have been a flesh and blood member with which she had been born. It was as good as a true, living cock.

Was this what it had felt like for Man? A part of envied him, whoever he was and would be. Another part of her wished she could be on the receiving end, but she and Tsunade had made this decision well ahead of time.

In this ritual, as in their spars, she would be _seme_ and Tsunade the _uke_.

The witnesses clapped and hollered in approval as Dan swooped in to meet her wife halfway, wrapping her arms around the woman and joining her in another passionate kiss. Lips parted, moans escaping them as their breasts squashed and rolled against one another, and their tongues thrust forth and intertwined, writhing and grappling betwixt their hungry maws. Tsunade bucked her hips and rubbed her crotch against the tip of Dan's dildo.

Shiver, shiver.

"Oh, fuck... you're so hot, baby," Dan whispered, her eyes squeezing shut. Her legs twitched and her heart skipped a beat, the sensation of Tsunade's soft, warm, moist sex brushing against the rod's tip almost too much to bear. "I love you. I fucking love you _so much_."

"Mmm, me too," Tsunade purred, smacking her hips against Dan's, taking the phallus into her cunt. It was a tight fit, but they had practiced so long and so hard for this moment that she could scarcely fail to take it all. "I can't stand it... I'm so happy, ithurts."

Dan arched her back, feeling the walls of Tsunade's cunt envelop her shaft. It was a glorious sensation, the silky flesh so hot and wet, sliding and twitching around her phallus. It squeezed her, clamping around her hardness and milking her, kneading her shaft, begging for ejaculation, for satiation, for the climax and fulfillment of their joining.

"Damn, Tsunade, your pussy feels so...!" Dan whined, panting and breaking off the kiss. "Are you trying to make me come already? I'm going to explode at this rate..."

"Do it," Tsunade said lustily, growling and rocking her hips. The dildo dug deep into her cunt, and she ground this way and that on the rod, shoving it to and fro against her inner walls. "Come inside me, baby. Fill me with your honey, make me your wife, fuck me and claim me in front of everyone!"

She arched her back and let out an eager cry, slapping her pelvis even harder against Dan's.

"Shit, that's..." Dan groaned, gasping at the pressure all around her shaft, the heat that burned into her sex. "Augh, I... Tsunade, dear, you're just so...! _Fuck!_"

Dan bucked her hips, driving her cock into Tsunade's sex. And she did think of it as her cock, the dildo bound to her nerves and chakra for this ritual's duration, as good as the genuine article for her purposes.

She fucked her bride at the altar, the two of them fondling and kissing one another in a heated embrace. Their bodies mashed and shuddered together, Tsunade's ample tits crashing up and down against Dan's smaller melons, both their asses rising and falling and rocking around with the movements of their hips. Flesh smacked together, and the lewd squelching noises of the double ended dildo in their cunts were so enthralling.

"Oh, darling. Oh, _Tsunade_," Dan moaned, panted breathily. "Yes, mmm, I love you so much. Your pussy is to die for... I could fuck it all day. Heavens!"

With a grunt, she squeezed the blonde's generous ass cheek in one hand, rubbing down her thigh with the other. The dildo drove back and forth in Tsunade's pussy, lewdly thrusting through the fleshy enclosure of her womanhood. Dan's heart was racing, her hips moving back and forth and back and forth at a rising, increasingly frenetic pace. She felt hot, so hot that it was a wonder her skin did not catch fire at her lover's touch, and her insides were twisting and writhing delightfully.

Smack, smack, smack.

Thluck, thluck.

Squelch.

Their navels thudded together in a lusty repetition, bosoms heaving and deforming and shivering with pleasure against one another. Nipples brushed and twitched and ached, a blissful discomfort that sent electricity rippling through their skin. It sank deep, burning into their cores, bodies virtually aflame with passion as they vigorously crashed themselves together. The dildo beat their insides like drums, going so deep inside with their thrusts that Dan and Tsunade's clits were coming together with each genital clash.

And after a few minutes of this fevered intercourse, they came together in another sense. Their bodies tensed and their breaths caught, strangled cries rising from their throats as eyes widened or squeezed shut. Legs seized up and spines arched, breasts flying apart and jiggling furiously, skin slick with a glossy sheen of sweat.

Mouths forming almost perfect O's, Dan and Tsunade went flush in the sensual glow of orgasm. They came together, pussies clamping over the dildo. The end in Tsunade's cunt twitched like a living cock, and the blonde felt hot juices flood her insides. It was a delightful sensation, something a primal and reptilian part of her brain dimly recognized and longed for.

Tsunade threw her head back and moaned so obscenely, so lasciviously, so devoid of shame or embarrassment in even the slightest and most theoretical sense that Dan could hardly help but bend forward and fiercely plant a kiss on her lips, silencing this wonderful sound in a possessive fit of jealousy. This was her wife, her lover, her dear and precious Tsunade. Right now, in the throes of passion at the moment of their wedding, Dan did not want anyone but herself to hear the blonde making such heavenly noises.

This body was hers to have and to hold, to nurture and pleasure and ravish. Her body was Tsunade's, in turn, her heart and mind and everything. Their bosoms, their lips, their necks, cheeks, hands, bellies, thighs, feet, buttocks, pussies—every part of them was owned mutually each by the other, Tsunade by Dan and Dan by Tsunade. Closer to each other than to anyone else, dearer and more intimately twined together in love and sex than any others could be with them.

Dan did not begrudge the idea of herself and Tsunade making a show of themselves for observers, spreading their legs and raising their rumps and opening their mouths and puffing out their chests for anyone who wished to partake in the wonder of this heavenly sensation. But much as the birthday girl would be the first to get a slice of cake, Dan wanted to have the first taste of Tsunade as a married woman all to herself.

The ritual, of course, required otherwise. But she could indulge herself at least this much.

Pulling out of her wife, breaking apart their impassioned kiss after several long and breathless moments of ecstasy, Dan smiled at Tsunade and suggestively patted her. She licked her lips.

"Which should I mark next, darling?" she coyly mused. "Do you have any preference?"

"You know I like it best in the ass," Tsunade purred, winking slyly. "We could save that for last, if you want."

"It would be the most hygenic that way," Dan wryly agreed.

"I'm not squeamish," Tsunade added contrarily. "Not if it's with someone like you. It could be hot the other way, too, you know..."

Dan silenced her wife with another, softer kiss.

"Down on your knees," she said by way of answer, playfully domineering in her tone and glance.

Tsunade shivered and flushed at these hard, unyielding words. Eyelids fluttered and she licked her lips, a twinkle of excitement in earthy brown pools. Obediently, generous and agreeable in the lingering afterglow of a recent orgasm, the blonde did as her lovely wife said, dropping down swiftly and smoothly.

The sudden descent caused Tsunade's voluminous mammaries to bounce about and quiver and quake, jiggling and wobbling in a manner most pleasing to the eye. Her posterior swayed a little teasingly, and nectar continued to seep from her pussy. With rosy cheeks, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

Dan smiled and pushed her hips forward, gently enough to just bump the tip of the dildo against her bride's lips. Nawaki clapped in the front row alongside their respective families, young Shizune blushing and staring in silent wonder as her aunt stroked Tsunade's cheek and flexed her buttocks, tensing anxiously in anticipation of a very good time.

"Suck it hard, Tsuttan!" crowed Miraiya, leering unashamedly at her teammate's form. Orochiko—_Occhin_—sat in Miraiya's lap, her body in the pseudo-loli form of which she was most fond, her shoulders providing a convenient support for the Toad Miko's tremendous tits (which were barely covered at all by her wide open kimono) and her head resting comfortably in the hoary-maned village whore's generous cleavage. "Yeah, take that thing right in your mouth, you naughty bitch! Fuck yeah, you dirty slut! Take it ALL~!"

Other, similar encouragements followed in the same vein as Miraiya's jeering, and Tsunade lewdly moaned as it all filled her ears. Her face going a deep shade of red, she opened her mouth wider, wider, wider. Her lips strained at the corners, having never gone this far apart before, but still she had to open further, and her jaw cracked and twinged and nearly dislocated before there was finally sufficient room for the girthsome phallus to gain purchase.

Dan beamed at the sultry look on Tsunade's face, and she felt her loins burning with a hot desire. Scarcely able to contain herself, she bucked her hips and pushed the full protruding length of the dildo into her bride's mouth, gasping and feeling her ass twitch and bob with the movement of her hips. A heaving, modest bosom dripped with pearls of sweat, a blush spreading over her chest as nipples stood rigidly erect.

Tsunade's mouth was not the same as her pussy, if only for the presence of her tongue and her teeth. Otherwise, yes, it was quite similar in spirit if not in biological fact. She appeared to enjoy having this dildo in her mouth as much as having it in her cunt, at least, and enough moisture dribbled down her chin to recall a similar lubricating leakage between her legs.

At this moment, her mouth may as well have been just a second pussy for Dan to fuck.

Hips moved back and forth, a pert bottom rocking in time with measured thrusts. Large breasts swayed and quivered, slapping between Dan's legs and Tsunade's torso, set into motion by the momentum transferred with every slap of Dan's sex against Tsunade's lips, every spelunking of the thick, glowing dildo into Tsunade's hot and hungry maw. Her tongue curled around the hard shaft, lips lewdly smacking its sides.

Dan and Tsunade swayed together, faster and faster with rising zeal, moaning and shuddering as pleasure base and magnificent raced through their trembling flesh. Quivering and shivering, Tsunade sucked her bride's "cock", and Dan fucked her bride's face, Tsunade tilting her head to take the dildo all the way in. It went down, even into her throat, so thick that one could see the slightest bulge in the blonde's neck with its every thrust, and tears of joy (and slight suffocation!) trickled from her eyes.

"Shit!" Dan grunted, and this was Tsunade's only warning before a torrent of arousal was shot into her mouth, a stream of her sweet Dan's delicious nectar filling her up.

"Mmmm❤" Tsunade happily moaned, shivering with a pleased look on her face. She drank the product of Dan's orgasm with unbridled enthusiasm, accepting the symbolic marking with perfect contentment.

Then she pulled her mouth off of the dildo and turned around, bending over and preempting any need for request or command by raising her great, pillowy ass and grabbing her buttocks, digging her fingers into the generous doughy tissue and yanking the big, meaty cheeks apart to bare her tight, puckered anus.

It was impeccably clean, looking like she had bleached it in preparation.

Dan smiled.

"You always know exactly what I want," she said wryly, eyes glinting with amusement and gratitude at this obscenely wonderful sight. "I love your ass almost as much as I love your tits."

"Who said this was about what _you_ wanted?" Tsunade playfully replied, sticking her tongue out and wagging her rear in a manner somewhere between taunting and tempting. "All I care about is getting that sweet, sweet rush of something big and hard crammed up my asshole. If it feels good for you, too, well that's merely incidental."

A twinkle in her eye betrayed that this statement was a half-truth at most, but even if not for that tell Dan would have known. Tsunade did indeed love taking it up the ass, being a certifiable anal whore of the highest caliber, but she also always had her lover's pleasure in mind. She was generous in the sack, beyond any shadow of a doubt, as generous as the endowments given to her by genes or God—whichever you preferred to credit for those titanic tits and brobdignagian booty.

Dan laughed and stuck her cock between Tsunade's ass cheeks, feeling the woman's anus spread welcomingly around the rod. She pushed into her bride's asshole, and the reaction was almost immediate. Shudders raced up Tsunade's spine, and her eyes rolled in their sockets, tongue lolling out as a deep, lusty moan of ecstasy tore from her mouth. Scarcely had Dan entered, and already she could tell that her beloved was coming.

Not that she didn't feel the urge to blow her load too, with the walls of Tsunade's anus expertly clamping down on the dildo, clenching and flexing around the unyielding hardness. It was a splendid feeling, such sinful sensations as she had rarely experienced, and she couldn't help arching her back and slapping Tsunade's ass.

A bright, splotchy mark in the shape of her hand quickly formed on the cheek she had struck.

Tsunade cried out and bucked her hips, feeling her beloved give her a spank. She backed her booty up on Dan's dildo, driving vast and wobbling buttocks with a meaty SMACK into her bride's lap. The thickness of the phallus stretched her ass blissfully, and the clenching of her anus gave Dan an experience she would not soon forget. As one, the two of them thrust and rocked their bodies together, apart, together again in a steady, mind-numbing rhythm.

Again, again, and again, Dan thrust. In and out, in and out went the dildo, sliding lasciviously through Tsunade's asshole. Voluptuous curves roiled like a sea of gelatin, a curvaceous figure thrashing and writhing blissfully under the slenderer, more athletic-looking Dan. Tsunade wailed, praising her wife and begging her to go faster and faster and faster, harder and harder and harder and deeper, deeper, _deeper!_

Dan fucked Tsunade's ass, plowing her anus with a fearsome girth, smacking the blonde's great meaty buttocks with the flat of her hands, urging her bride to move more and more wildly with her thrusting. Fervently, vivaciously, salaciously, and explosively their bodies crashed together with a repetition of such speed that the witnesses could hardly follow, Dan's pelvis slapping Tsunade's rear in a cacophonous staccato of rapidfire thrusting.

Their bodies were burning, a trial by fire in the heat of their passion, purified by loving intercourse in the eyes of their friends, their families, their village and deities. _Hi no ishi_ was expressed through the ferocity of their joining, a perfect embodiment of life's violence and beauty, its grace and spontaneity. The First Hokage's granddaughter vowed to carry on the legacy of the Senju clan, those forest nymphs possessed of a thousand sexual arts. Dan promised to see that legacy continued, to protect and cherish and provide for Tsunade always.

Woman and woman, wife and wife, before the eyes of the priestess they came together. Nectar gushed in a deluge from Tsunade's cunt, and Dan gripped her darling's ass with an almost pained groan, gasping and yelping and shuddering as the most powerful orgasm yet passed through them, a shared release between her and her bride as she came into Tsunade's ass, marking it as her property first, and everyone else's second.

Only the goddess Kaguya and the legendary Man could supercede this claim. And it would be another decade, at least, before Naruto was even born.

Dan, until such a time, would hold the monopoly on Tsunade's body.

Everyone agreed she deserved it.

* * *

A/N: Been a while since I did something for this collection, haha. IIW is on a touch of hiatus, or at least I haven't written like, ANYTHING of the next chapter of that, and I'm honestly taking summat of a break from fanficcing besides, half for the holidays and half just in celebration of finishing _I Am NOT Going Through Puberty Again!_

But I got a touch of inspiration from a loyal fan's suggestion, and what the hey. Tsunade may be a little overused in Naruto hentai, but damn if she isn't still hot, and I've frankly done very little with fem!Dan. So wynaut.

Also, I think this might be my first post of the new year. How about that, huh?

**Updated:** 1-5-16

**TTFN and R&amp;R!**

– — ❤


End file.
